Photographing Harmony
by Elen-Grantter
Summary: ."Creo que, ante todo, eres una profesional. Intentaré valerme de esa percepción que tengo de ti para no actuar como un estúpido. Te espero a las 16:30 en la esquina de la calle Warriot." / HARMONY
1. Sólo un trabajo

Photographing Harmony

**Summary**: _Harry James Potter es constantemente perseguido por paparazzis debido a su fama. Hermione Jane Granger es una amante de la fotografía a la que han ofrecido un trabajo que totalmente desaprueba. El destino se ha encargado de unirlos. Harmony fanfic._

**Pequeñas aclaraciones sobre la historia**: La historia comienza en el mes de Septiembre. Harry tiene 20 años, y Hermione acaba de cumplir los 21.

Es un AU en lo que al HHr se refiere. Harry y Hermione **no **se conocen personalmente con anterioridad, aunque debido a la fama de Harry, la muchacha castaña si que le conoce a él. _Y le admira._

Los padres de Hermione están muertos a causa de un accidente de avión, cuando volvían de visitar a su hija a EEUU.

Harry Potter ha logrado derrotar a Lord Voldemort hace dos años.

Y del resto ya se enterarán leyendo :p

_Y eso es todo. Ahora unas pequeñas notas más sobre asuntos no relacionados directamente con este fic, pero si conmigo como autora. Y después ya comienza esta nueva historia._

**Notas: **Por si alguien sabe, mis otros fics andan abandonados. Si alguien lee "31 días en tu paraíso" debo decir que es posible que lo continúe, y es aún más probable que lo reescriba de nuevo. En estos meses alejada (¿o ha llegado al año ya?) me he dado cuenta de muchos errores que cometía a la hora de escribir. Sobre el resto de historias mías que supuestamente están en transcurso, debo decir que NO las voy a continuar. Bueno, no tenían casi reviews, así que no sé si mucha gente las leía, pero no lo creo, así que por ello no me resulta tan difícil dejarlas atrás. Sin embargo, "31 días en tu paraíso" va más avanzada, y sé de gente que si que la sigue y es amiga mía, y me dolería más no seguirla. Solo debo reescribirla.

Ésta, a no ser que tenga 0 reviews y vaya por el capítulo 5, si que la voy a continuar, je, je, je. Pienso que eso no ocurrirá, al menos lo espero : ningún review es horrible, y cualquier historia de merece al menos un poco de reconocimiento.

Aclaro que nunca he sido una escritora que ansíe que la dejen muchos reviews en sus historias. No soy de las que dicen: Subiré el siguiente capítulo si consigo 5 reviews mínimo, si no se olvidan. (aunque resulte que da resultado ja, ja, ja, pero no me parece lo correcto, aunque lo respeto, cada uno hace lo que quiere con sus historias, por eso muchas veces nos toca llevarnos a muchos desilusiones)

¡Ah! Yo ya leí HP7 a través de** proyectoDH**, pero en esta historia no pienso poner spoilers de ningún tipo, porque simplemente no es necesario, a parte de que los que lean esta historia serán la mayoría de habla y escritura española, por no decir todos, por ello habrá personas que prefieran esperarse a que saque el libro Salamandra, sobretodo considerando que por mucho que amemos HP, leer frente a un ordenador es horriblemente molesto. Por ello, y porque (repito) no hay ninguna necesidad, **cero spoilers de HP7**

(debo admitir que yo me he impreso el libro y lo he leído cómodamente en mi silloncito, pero eso es porque soy una completa e irremediable _delusional-ilusa_ sin remedio xD)

Vale, ya. **¡Pasen y lean!**

Capítulo 1

"**Solo un trabajo**"

Hacía frío. El pálido Sol intentaba brillar en el cielo londinense, pero nubes oscuras y amenazantes se acercaban a él peligrosamente, y lo cubrían, dejando en un estado de desamparo a los transeúntes. Llegaba a ellos una brisa helada que se colaba por las chaquetas y los abrigos, y un olor a lluvia que se impregnaba en la piel. La tormenta estaba al caer.

Miró por encima de su hombro, cubierto por una cómoda y gruesa sudadera. Tenía esa costumbre cuando caminaba por la calle desde que empezaron a aparecer en los periódicos y revistas fotos suyas incesantemente. Sobretodo en una maldita revista, que llevaba dos años otorgándole el título de "_La Sonrisa Más Encantadora_", título que él ni se había molestado en recoger, pero que había terminado en sus manos, pues la revista se lo envió vía lechuza, con una carta que era todo menos desagradable.

_Pastelosa, sí, terriblemente amable, asquerosamente dulce._

Como si en la redacción de "_Corazón de Bruja_" no se diesen cuenta de que él odiaba su revista, y que hacía todo lo posible por deshacerse de todo aquel que estuviese relacionado con la misma.

El hecho era que hacía tan sólo un día que había llegado a la capital inglesa, y su cara ya estaba plantada en las portadas de cualquier medio de comunicación, anunciando en letras rectas y negras, o de colores chillones, su vuelta del extranjero, de aquel lugar misterioso al que había ido. No habían logrado sacar aún alguna foto de su regreso, por ello las fotos eran antiguas, pero no sabía como, sí que se habían enterado de que había regresado a Londres. Algún chivato hubo por ahí. Menos mal que, al menos eso esperaba, nunca averiguarían el lugar donde se había escondido, porque estaba dispuesto a volver allí si las cosas volvían a rebasarle.

Se rió para sí. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se coló en sus labios.

Oh, bueno. Realmente si había escogido un gran lugar. Un lugar protegido por grandes _grandísimos escudos_, y en donde sabía que nadie se atrevería a buscarle.

Volvió a mirar hacia atrás, y siguió sin ver nada. Se sintió frustrado en cierta manera, pues tenía casi la seguridad de que alguien le seguía; y él era muy bueno para ese tipo de presentimientos. Es más, él no ver a nadie le dejaba dudas sobre si sus reflejos de buscador habían mermado con el paso del tiempo sin practicar el deporte. Sin embargo, no se paró, si no que siguió a la marea de gente muggle que se agolpaba para ir a trabajar.

Entonces lo pensó con detenimiento, y sonrió un poco. La idea de Ron volvía a dar resultado. Y eso era algo grandioso, ya que las ideas del Weasley solían ser _poco fructíferas y altamente sin sentido._ Pero sabía también que si se movía más por el mundo muggle que por el mágico, sería más fácil despistar a los malditos _paparazzis _que le atormentaban la vida, persiguiéndole por las calles, haciendo que la gente se fijase más en él si cabe. Y alabándole, pensando que solo podía sentirse reconfortado. Casi nunca contaban nada malo de él, nada. Como si fuese un semi-dios, _casi _perfecto. Y él era muy tímido. No podía evitarlo. Aunque con los años había disminuido su timidez, ésta seguía aún dentro de él, aferrándose ardientemente.

Era en parte por eso que no le gustaba que escribiesen sobre él a todas horas. Por eso y porque todos aquellos que escribían sobre él no le conocían, no le conocían en absoluto, porque si lo hiciesen, sabrían que lo que menos le gustaba a él en el mundo era que lo alabasen.

Harry Potter realmente se merecía sus alabanzas, pero no podía evitar todavía sonrojarse cuando alguien le pedía un autógrafo por la calle. Con el resto de magos y brujas que lo respetaban si que era atento, pero no con aquellos que le perseguían y le exprimían al máximo. Nunca creyó que sería tan terrible. No comprendía como había personas que podían amar eso, que parecía que era su mayor aspiración en la vida. No entendía como, por ejemplo, su buen conocido Lockhart, aquel gran impostor sin memoria, había podido soportarlo tanto tiempo, y como le había podido realmente llegar a encantar.

Ahora, por su cara se cruzó una mueca irónica.

"_Y se supone que después de Lord Voldemort llegaría la paz… ¿dónde está la mía?"_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

No sabía donde se encontraba.

Miró el pergamino de su mano derecha, fina caligrafía color púrpura. Comparó la dirección con la del lugar donde estaba.

Sus pisadas se habían detenido en frente de un pequeño y oscuro callejón. Parecía ser el lugar exacto donde decía la carta. Y luego, se suponía que tenía que ir bajo tierra.

Tragó saliva.

Al parecer, en _"Corazón de bruja"_ habían dado por sentado que ella sabía como demonios se entraba en la maldita revista.

Pero no, y no le hubiese interesado de no ser porque sentía una inmensa curiosidad por conocer a esa tal _Cho Chang_, actual secretaria de la _mítica _(en el mundo de las revistas de verdulerías, obviamente) Melinda Collintong, la actual jefa y presidenta, y de llegar por fin a comprender cómo era que la querían expresamente a ella para trabajar allí.

Deberían haberla explicado. Ella llevaba sin pisar Londres desde los seis años, cuando sus padres se mudaron a Nueva York. Deberían haber pensado que ella no sabía exactamente que utilizaban en "_Corazón de bruja_" para entrar al lugar.

Frunció el ceño y volvió a bajar la vista hacia el trozo de papel. Escrutó las letras púrpuras como queriendo descubrir lo que le atosigaba. Su cerebro funcionaba a toda velocidad, y a pesar de tener una mente brillante, sabía que podría probar las mil formas que conocía para entrar en lugares mágicos que se encontraban en un sitio visible para muggles, y muy probablemente no sería ninguna de ellas.

De repente, sintió una presencia a su lado. Por el rabillo del ojos pudo vislumbrar una figura que se inclinada débilmente sobre ella.

Era la misma figura que se había cruzado justo delante del lugar donde se encontraba parada, como esperando una revelación divina. Sabía que lo era por la capa color amarillo canario que llevaba encima.

Por un momento, el miedo la paralizó. Sentía su corazón latir deprisa. Aferró la varita escondida en su manga, dispuesta a atacar si era necesario, aunque luego tuviese que explicar al ministerio el hecho de hacer magia cuando una marea de muggles se deslizaban rápidamente a su alrededor.

Entonces, un susurro casi inaudible llegó a su oído izquierdo, donde aquella misteriosa persona había acercado su boca.

-¿"Corazón de bruja"?

Dio un pequeño brinco. La voz era de hombre, de un hombre mayor. Cuando se giró a mirarle, lo primero que vio fue una nariz algo ganchuda y unos ojos profundamente azules escondidos detrás de unas gafas de media luna. Su expresión era amable, y esto tranquilizó enormemente a la muchacha.

Asintió, con una sonrisa, aunque algo perpleja. Aquel tipo destilaba tranquilidad, y de verdad que la transmitía perfectamente.

-¿Usted sabe…?

-Debe dar tres toques con la punta de la varita sobre la tapa del cubo de basura que está ahí-contestó a la pregunta inacabada, señalando hacia un único cubo que se encontraba algo metido en el callejón. Hermione miró un segundo hacia allí, y luego giró la vista para mirar al mago, que tenía sus ojos celestes clavados en ella. Le sonrió amablemente.

-Es la primera vez que vengo a Londres en muchísimos años-le dijo al anciano, sonando como una justificación. El hombre le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de ella, todavía con la sonrisa amable surcando su arrugado rostro. Le contempló alejarse, agradeciendo interiormente la suerte de la que parecía gozar ese día.

Avanzó tranquilamente hacia el cubo de basura, y se adentró un poco en la oscuridad del callejón, quedando detrás del cubo. Suponía que la zona estaba protegida para que ningún muggle pudiese ver su desaparición, pero se sentía algo intranquila. Sacó con cuidado la varita del interior de la manga de su chaqueta, y, asegurándose de que nadie la observaba, dio tres golpecitos sobre la tapa, tal y como el hombre le había asegurado.

Al principio no pasó nada, mientras ella miraba con preocupación al resto de personas a su alrededor. Y de repente, sintió un débil mareo, como el que le había producido el aparecerse las primeras veces.

Un segundo después, estaba en otro lugar. Un lugar totalmente distinto.

Blanco. Su alrededor era prácticamente blanco. La intensa luz la cegó un poco.

Se encontraba en la recepción de algún tipo de edificio. Había muchas chimeneas blancas de mármol y cerámica a sus lados, donde no paraban de aparecerse magos y brujas. Para su sorpresa, las llamas de estas chimeneas no eran verdes. Eran de un estridente color rosa chicle, que concordaba con la decoración de la amplia recepción, y con los trajes de colores vivos que llevaban la mayoría de personas allí.

Siguió observando, absorbiendo todo lo que vea. Unos cuantos metros delante suyo había una alargada mesa, que debía de ser la recepción. Dicha mesa era verde y morada.

Alguien apareció detrás suyo, dándole un empujón cuando estuvo todo su cuerpo allí. Hermione se tambaleó, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caer al suelo.

-¡Ouch!

Se tocó la cabeza, donde alguien había depositado un golpe que había sido para evitar su caída. Abrió uno de sus ojos castaños, y se encontró con un hombre trajeado. Al mirarle detenidamente (todo lo detenidamente que unos segundos le concedieron) se dio cuenta de que no podría tener muchos mas años que ella.

-Ten cuidado, ¿quieres? Si entras por la entrada de visitas debes moverte rápido. Si alguien entra después de ti, el hechizo suele evitar que caiga encima de alguien, pero es probable que pase lo que ha pasado ahora.

La castaña se ruborizó un poco. El joven en frente suyo suspiró. Llevaba un traje negro y camisa blanca, pero una corbata de un azul intenso, con dibujos de esponjosas nubes en tonos blancos y rosados, que daban mucho color a su conjunto.

Y un cierto toque ridículo. Pero viendo lo visto, suponía que todo aquel que trabajase allí debía de llevar algo colorido en su uniforme.

-Lo siento-se apresuró a disculparse la chica. Se quedaron mirándose unos instantes. Sin más palabras, él se alejó, dejándola algo avergonzada. Pudo verle tocarse la parte del codo y soltar un murmullo repleto de palabrotas.

Decidió moverse, no quería repetir la situación de hacía unos segundos. Avanzó por el suelo de baldosas-tan pulcramente blancas y limpias que le daban la sensación de poder reflejarse en ellas-hacia la mesa morada y verde, el lugar donde una mujer morena y labios color rojo intenso hablaba sin cesar. Sus cómodos zapatos bajos apenas hacían ruido, sin embargo en su camino había podido escuchar el incesante golpe de los altos tacones que llevaban las brujas sobre las baldosas.

La recepcionista parecía hablar sola, pero pronto descubrió que una pequeña burbuja turquesa-con una cabeza flotando en su interior-estaba en frente suyo.

La cabeza asentía y también hablaba. Y hablaba y hablaba y hablaba, y ella se estaba empezando a exasperar.

Pasaron los minutos, y la castaña no podía soportar más tanto parloteo. La morena de grandes labios rojo intenso le había mirado varias veces, pero no había echo ademán alguno de prestarle un poco de atención.

Ambas voces se le estaban volviendo completamente insoportables. La mujer de grandes labios rojo intenso soltó una estruendosa carcajada. A su alrededor, la afluencia de personas cada vez era menor. La mayoría de los trabajadores ya se habían metido en los ascensores para ir a sus distintos puestos de trabajo.

Una bruja alta y también morena se posó a su lado. La recepcionista paró de hablar con la burbuja y se dirigió a la chica, que le dedicó una ancha sonrisa.

-¡Carine! ¿Ya has vuelto de la baja? ¡Vaya, no se te nota nada!

-Oh, mi querida Miranda, eso de que con los embarazos engordas en depende de la persona. Bueno, querida, ¿sabes si ya ha llegado Ralph?

-Sí, ya ha llegado. Está en el cuarto.

-¡Gracias!

Y la bonita y joven muchacha que acababa be tener un bebé se alejó, no sin antes mirar extrañada a la castaña. Esperaba que ahora la tal Miranda le prestase atención, pues no podía ignorarla. Sin embargo, en vez de eso, se disculpó con el tipo de la burbuja y volvió a entablar una conversación muy animada con él, sin siquiera mirarla de reojo. Esto le molestó de sobremanera, ¡aquella mujer era una descarada!

-Disculpe-comenzó ella, con cierto toque de molestia, pero intentando parecer lo más amable posible. La cabeza flotante de la burbuja la miró, compartiendo la expresión ceñuda que había acogido la recepcionista. Su risa se había pagado, y lo agradeció, pues era terriblemente molesta.

-Me parece que ya me voy, Miranda-dijo el hombre de la burbuja turquesa. La tal Miranda negó.

-No te preocupes, Alfred, no creo que me lleve mucho-le murmuró, y ni siquiera se molestó en arreglar un poco su expresión cuando se dirigió a la joven-¿Qué deseas, bonita?

-Tengo una entrevista con Cho Chang, secretaria de Melinda Collintong.

La mujer morena le pidió (con la voz más cordialmente posible que pudo sacar) que esperase, y empezó a dar toques con su varita sobre varios papeles que tenía en frente. Aparecieron en ellos nombres y cifras que parecían ilegibles, pero al parecer se trataba de la propia letra de la recepcionista Miranda, llena de curvas y florituras. Mientras, la cabeza de la burbuja tarareaba alguna canción.

-¿Nombre?

-Hermione, Hermione Jane Granger.

Rebuscó algunos segundos más.

-Correcto. Bien, tienes que dirigirte a los ascensores e ir a la octava planta. Allí tienes que llamar en la tercera puerta a la derecha-explicó, volviendo a hacer que los papeles quedaran de un blanco impoluto con un toque de varita. Hermione le sonrió un poco.

-Gracias-. Y se alejó, mientras era atentamente observada por la cabeza flotante y Miranda, la mujer que tenía los labios más grandes y más rojos que había visto en su vida.

-Díos mio, Alfred, cada día allí abajo están más traumados. Ya he tenido que acompañar a varias chicas y chicos a arreglar su aspecto, perdiendo horas de mi tiempo libre. Pero es que ésta no tiene remedio. ¿As visto su pelo?

-Querida Miranda, su pelo parecía una mata de rastrojos. Aunque tenía algunos bucles. Pienso que es peor su indumentaria, esos vaqueros gastados y esa…

Hermione había escuchado sus murmullos mientras avanzaba hacia el ascensor. No pensaba darles importancia.

En un mundo como aquel, y observando a su alrededor, ella era la que destacaba, cuando, irónicamente, los que tendrían que destacar tendrían que ser esos magos y esas brujas que vestían de forma tan llamativa, y no ella.

Se paró frente al ascensor, que era de un intenso color negro, y apretó el botón. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su cabello, tocándolo un poco. Luego le dieron ganas de patear algo. ¡Maldita sea! Ella se gustaba con el cabello enmarañado, con los jeans gastados, con el abrigo marrón y el suéter azul grisáceo.

El ascensor se abrió, y entró. Otras dos personas se introdujeron en él. Eran dos brujas. Una rubia, que vestía un traje verde y lila, y la otra era pelirroja. Ésta última llevaba un vestido negro y corto, pero sus zapatos y su colgante eran de un intenso amarillo. La pelirroja apretó el botón del quinto piso, y Hermione se adelantó para tocar el del octavo. Su gran bolso marrón, donde guardaba su profesional cámara de fotos, dio un golpe a la muchacha del vestido negro. Dos pares de ojos, ambos marrones, se fijaron en ella.

-Disculpen-dijo Hermione.

La observaron de arriba abajo. Luego las dos cabezas se dieron de nuevo la vuelta, cuchicheando entre sí.

El trayecto se hizo endemoniadamente largo. Cuando el ascensor se paraba en un piso (y lo hizo en todos y cada uno antes de llegar al octavo) una voz melodiosa y a la vez demasiado dulzona, que Hermione hubiese podido jurar era la de Miranda, anunciaba el nombre de cada departamento. Cuando se bajaron las dos muchachas en el tercer piso, el ascensor ya se había llenado de más trabajadores. La mayoría hablaban entre sí. La mayoría también se habían dedicado a mirarla.

Le gustaban sus jeans gastados y su suéter soso, pero se sentía ridícula entre tantos colores. Sin embargo no pensaba cambiar su indumentaria, o al menos no demasiado.

La voz melodiosa y dulzona anunció el octavo piso, Presidencia y Sala de Juntas, y a ella le pilló un poco por sorpresa, aún absorta en sus dilemas de vestuario. Un hombre con gafas de montura de piel de cocodrilo salió del pequeño cubículo, y Hermione le siguió.

Recordó las palabras de Miranda, y avanzó hasta llegar a la tercera puerta a la derecha. En su camino fue observaba por las personas que allí trabajaban.

Nada más salir al pasillo había dos grandes cristaleras a ambos lados. Dentro, magos y brujas bebiendo café y hablando, algunos sentados en amplias y largas mesas blancas repasando informes, o leyendo revistas, incluso de la competencia, tal vez para informarse sobre lo que el resto de prensa decía.

El suelo era extrañamente liso. No había muescas, como si fuese baldosas o parqué. Y parecía tan pulcro y tan suave que tampoco podía ser una moqueta. Resbalaba si se corría sobre él, o si se andaba un poco deprisa (ella casi se resbala andando normal). Pocas veces llevaba tacones (sólo a actos específicos y que lo requerían) así que a la oficina si que se aseguró que nunca lo haría. Sería una caída segura, un comienzo bochornoso y una burla continuada. Supuso que tendría que acostumbrarse.

_-"Al parecer, tendré que acostumbrarme a tantas cosas aquí."_

Estaba ante una puerta doble de color rojo sangre, con un corazón pintado grande y blanco en el centro. En el lado derecho de la misma, y a la altura de sus ojos, había unas cuantas letras doradas, clavadas en la puerta.

**Despacho de Melinda Collintong**

Hermione miró las letras unos segundos más, y al final posó una mano sobre ese lado de la puerta. En cuanto su mano palpó la lisa superficie, ambas puertas de abrieron, descubriéndole el lugar donde Melinda Collintong debía de pasar horas y horas encerrada. Y no era para nada desagradable. Más bien era… _peculiar._

Miles de plantas. Había plantas por todas partes, y de todos los colores. Aunque predominaban las azules y amarillas chillonas, había de todo tipo. Incluso le pareció extraño encontrar un ramo de rosas blancas, normales y corrientes, descansando en un fino jarrón de cristal, en una mesita a su izquierda.

Después de adaptar sus pupilas al intenso colorido (y algo exasperante) se fijó en el mobiliario. Estaba en una sala circular, que tenía dos puertas al otro lado de donde ella estaba. Y entre medias había una gran mesa color zafiro y con adornos en plata.

Ventanales que daban a un jardín donde predominaban los tonos marrones, rojizos y amarillentos propios del otoño, el cual estaba a punto de llegar. Sin duda las ventanas estaban encantadas, pues estaban bajo tierra, y Londres aún no se había teñido de ese colorido.

Dio un paso, admirando los sillones con mesitas bajas que había por todas partes. También había varios muebles minibar de cristal y varias mesas con sillas, blancas impolutas. Cuadros de magos y brujas decoraban las paredes, y extrañas esculturas de metal y algo que parecía ser plata pura. También había una máquina de café y, para su sorpresa, al lado se encontraba una máquina expendedora de todo tipo de chocolates y pasteles.

Su vista bajó hacia el suelo cuando sintió que su zapato no pisaba la superficie lisa de antes. Una gran alfombra color carmín acababa de aparecer, extendiéndose desde su posición hasta la mesa color zafiro y plata.

De repente, un pájaro de papel entró atravesando las puertas, que no necesitaron ser abiertas. El pájaro, que tendría el tamaño de su puño, estaba hecho de papel color morado. A Hermione ya le sonaba a ver escuchado una forma de comunicarse parecida, la del Ministerio de Magia, aunque allí, en vez de pajaritos, utilizaban aviones.

El pequeño trozo de papel se detuvo en el aire, a medio camino de la puerta de la izquiera y el lugar donde estaba Hermione. Entonces se volvió y se posó en el hombro de la chica de ojos avellana.

En un segundo, un agudo piar ensordecedor ocupó los oídos de Hermione, que se tapó ambos con los dedos, sin poder apartar al pajarito de su hombro.

-¡Maldita sea!-gritó, revolviéndose para que se alejase de su cuerpo. No se atrevía a destruirlo, pues podría estar escrito en él un mensaje importante. El pájaro siguió piando incesantemente en su hombro los próximos cinco segundos, hasta que un rayo de luz cruzó la habitación y dio de lleno en él, que cayó al suelo hecho pedazos.

-¡Oh, cuanto lo lamento!-se disculpó una voz femenina. No podía escuchar el ruido de los tacones al acercarse a ella. La castaña tenía los ojos cerrados y se frotaba las orejas, intentando alejar el eco del piar del pájaro de papel, que tenía clavado en su cabeza.

-_Reparo_-escuchó murmurar a la voz. Abrió los ojos, y vio como unas delicadas manos con largas uñas color rojo sangre cogían el pájaro mensajero, ya reparado, y se lo guardaba en el bolsillo de un pantalón pirata color azul cielo.

En frente suyo le sonreía una mujer de rasgos asiáticos. Poseía una exótica belleza. Su larga melena morena bajaba por su espalda sin preocupación alguna, y un flequillo recto y perfecto surcaba su frente. Sus ojos achinados, y de color negro intenso, estaban adornados con largas y espesas pestañas (acentuadas por una gran cantidad de rimel, sin duda) y su nariz era algo pequeña, pero conjuntaba perfectamente con su rostro. Sus labios eran finos, quizás más finos de lo normal, pero lograba hacer que parecieran más voluminosos aplicándose un pintalabios rojo de gel.

La mujer le tendió la mano, dejando ver unos dientes blancos y rectos a través de su sonrisa.

-Soy Cho Chang, secretaria de Melinda Colintong. ¿Tú debes de ser Granger, Hermione?

Hermione le estrechó la mano y asintió, correspondiéndole a la sonrisa. Aunque su voz era amable, había algo que no llegaba a descifrar, un pequeño tono que no le gustaba en absoluto.

-Ven, acompáñeme al despacho de Melinda. Ahora mismo no está, pero me ha permitido que le haga la entrevista previa en su despacho.

Y comenzó a caminar por la inmensa alfombra roja. Hermione la siguió, preguntándose como lograba andar contoneando tanto las caderas.

Cuando fueron llegaron a la mesa zafiro, Cho Chang se paró un momento.

-Permítame, solo será un segundo-. Y se apoyó sobre la mesa, agachándose para llegar a los papeles que había al otro lado. Su pierna izquierda se había elevado, y se estaba moviendo al ritmo de una canción imaginaria, seguramente que sonaba en su cabeza. Hermione la observó sacar el pajarito morado y guardarlo en el escritorio, debajo de unas carpetas rojas.

Se enderezó, todavía sonriéndole a Hermione, y avanzó hacia la izquierda. Cuando la alfombra se iba a acabar, y tendrían que pisar el liso y resbaloso suelo, otro trozo color carmín salió del extremo izquierdo, llegando hacia la puerta de Melinda Collintong.

Al parecer, esa alfombra era algún tipo de embrujo que te acompañaba hacia donde quisieses ir en esa habitación.

-¿Ese pájaro morado de papel me estaba delatando?-comentó Hermione, con una sonrisa tímida, y Cho la miró de reojo un segundo.

-Es un colibrí-apuntó, con cierto toque de molestia en la voz, como si eso fuese un detalle realmente importante para ella-Y sí, todos los que conjuramos están prevenidos para ponerse a chillar si ven a algún intruso en la revista. Hay días que llegan muchas personas nuevas, y son insoportables-miró a Hermione con un extraño brillo en sus ojos negros-pero muchas veces resultan altamente necesarios.

La puerta de la izquierda, también fucsia, se abrió. Y Cho permitió pasar a Hermione primero.

Cuando Cho cerró la puerta tras ella, Hermione pudo admirar el despacho con libertad. Decenas de placas doradas decoraban las paredes, a la par que retratos de magos y brujas que debían de ser ilustres del periodismo. El lugar donde trabajaba Melinda Collintong no era distinto al resto de la revista. Mucho color, muchos objetos estrafalarios. Había incluso un pimball, aunque no era de los muggles, porque la bola era una réplica de una snitch, y estaba decorado con dibujos de varitas lanzando estrellas y hechizos. El escritorio estaba repleto de carpetas-también de muchos colores-y tinteros en forma de corazón. Había portadas de _"Corazón de bruja" _enmarcadas en las paredes, con todo tipo de personajes famosos del mundo mágico.

Destacaban artículos con la blanca dentadura de Gilderoy Lockhart, y también había muchos con la expresión, ya no tan amigable, de Harry Potter. Las brujas de Machbet y distintas personalidades ya no tan conocidas para ella terminaban la colección.

_Harry Potter._

La alfombra color carmín les había seguido a través de la puerta, y ahora se abría paso siguiendo la dirección que marcaban los tacones blancos de Cho Chang, que se aproximó al escritorio de la presidenta y se sentó en su sillón, acomodando a su posición los confortables cojines de felpa que había sobre el mismo.

-Siéntese, señorita Granger, por favor.

La muchacha tomó asiento en frente suyo, en una de las dos sillas al otro lado del escritorio de cristal. Cho revolvió el contenido del primer cajón que había en la fila de cajones de su derecha. Flotaban en el aire, sujetos por un encantamiento. Rebuscó con ímpetu, y terminó por encontrar lo que buscaba, sacando una pila de papeles.

Hermione reconoció una foto suya en el primer folio.

La joven asiática le dio un empujoncito al cajón, que se introdujo de nuevo a su posición original, haciendo que la columna de cajones estuviese perfectamente alineada.

-Muy bien, ¿puedo llamarla Hermione? Tanta cordialidad me resulta exasperante-rió, y Hermione desvió su mirada de su foto en el papel a la muchacha.

-Por supuesto, no hay problema.

-Entonces, comencemos pues-dijo, sonriendo-¿Supongo que ya sabe para qué fue citada, no?

Hermione negó-Bueno, sé que quieren que trabaje para la revista, pero no sé para qué puesto se me solicita ni el por qué. La verdad es que su carta me sorprendió mucho.

-Oh, bueno, eso es porque es un trabajo algo delicado. Y no debería sorprenderse tanto después de haber estado un par de años trabajando en _"Saturday wiz"._

Que supiesen eso de ella le descolocó en un principio. Luego Hermione rió un poco-Bueno, lo que hacía en "_Saturday wiz_" no era más que publicar algunas fotografías y alguna vez escribí alguna columna pero…

-Pero, Hermione, publicabas unas fotografías excelentes. Melinda piensa que eres una fotógrafa con futuro.

Chang sonreía a Hermione con cierto toque pícaro, y la castaña no terminaba de comprender.

-¿Pero de verdad Melinda Collintong me quiere a mi para el puesto?

-Ya te lo he dicho, querida, Melinda piensa que tus fotografías son excelentes.

-La fotografía es solo un hobby-apuntó Hermione rápidamente-En realidad en Estados Unidos sólo publicaba las fotografías para ganar algo de dinero extra y poder vivir sin gastarme el dinero que mis padres me habían dejado tras su muerte, y que seguramente necesitaré en el futuro.

La secretaria puso de repente una expresión algo triste.

-Siento lo de tus padres, Hermione.

-Gracias-agradeció ella, aunque sabía que Cho no lo sentía a penas, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba con aquella expresión que parecía tan fingida, y que rápidamente volvió a cambiar por una sonrisa.

-Sin embargo, no hablemos de esos temas. ¡Melinda se entusiasmó mucho cuando supo que ibas a volver a tu Londres natal, si no habría tenido que desplazarse a Estados Unidos personalmente para pedirte que realizases este trabajo!

La castaña no podía estar más asombrada. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par. ¿Por qué estaban tan interesadas en ella?

-Aquí dice-prosiguió Cho-que eras la primera de clase en el colegio de magos y brujas estadounidense…-

-Sí, el colegio Mayers, exacto-interrumpió la chica de ojos avellana.

-…y que recibiste premios por tu excelente nota de graduado, y por una de tus fotografías publicadas en el periódico-. Hermione asintió-Entonces, ¿tienes alguna pregunta antes de que te enseñe el contrato?

-¿Le importaría si le preguntase por qué Melinda está tan interesada en que yo ocupe este puesto, si no es sólo porque le gusta como saco fotografías?

Cho Chang rió-Oh, bueno, querida, resulta que tu trabajo va a consistir en eso-Hermione iba a preguntar, pero la morena le calló-Además, Melinda leyó uno de tus artículos de "_Saturday wiz_" y realmente le pareció fascinante.

-¿Le pareció fascinante alguno de mis artículos?

La chica de ojos rasgados se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Le pareció fascinante tu ferviente admiración hacia Harry Potter.

Pasaron interminables segundos. La joven quedó altamente turbada tras esa revelación. No había publicado más que tres artículos, tres pequeñas columnas, y en cada una había tratado un tema distinto. Y en la última que escribió, hacia ya varios meses, había hablado, a expresa petición de su jefe, Clark Larson, sobre el famoso personaje.

Cho Chang parecía estar esperando a que ella hablase. Hermione se dedicó a observar de nuevo la habitación, y de repente encontró muchos más retratos y muchas más cosas relacionadas con el famoso muchacho de las que había visto anteriormente.

Había incluso una réplica de lo que parecía ser su varita en una vitrina de cristal, sobre un almohadón rojo.

-¿Melinda siente verdadera admiración por Harry Potter, cierto?-. La pregunta había salido automáticamente de sus labios. A la castaña le sorprendió que Cho Chang volviese a reír.

-Mira, Hermione, yo no discuto la decisión de Melinda. Pareces una chica responsable y apta para el puesto, pero hazte a la idea de que ni yo sé perfectamente por qué Melinda te eligió a ti. Supongo que… bueno, supongo que todo era compatible para sus necesidades.

Hermione miró a Cho, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Cho le sonrió, algo forzada-Bah, no tiene importancia. Esto es un secreto, pero fíjate que a mí solo me contrato por haber sido novia suya durante unos meses. Realmente la señorita Collintong está totalmente obsesa con la labor que ha hecho Harry Potter al mundo mágico.

Hermione Granger empezó a atar cabos en su cabeza. Volviendo a observar las paredes repletas de Harry's por todas partes, y de cosas relacionadas con él, empezó a parecerle que Melinda parecía una adolescente fanática y locamente enamorada de su ídolo.

Y Cho la acababa de llamar _señorita _por lo tanto no podía ser muy mayor…

Se moría por preguntar una cosa, pero sabía que no debía, y que no era de su incumbencia. Cho Chang la observaba, preservando esa sonrisa que parecía nunca abandonar su rostro de perfectas y armoniosas líneas.

-Aún no sé de que se trata el trabajo que tendría que realizar-comentó Hermione, volviendo su atención hacia la joven asiática.

-Es simple. Tendrás que seguir a Harry Potter y conseguir sacarle fotografías que merezcan la pena.

La castaña abrió la boca, totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Seguirle? ¿Sacarle fotografías?

Cho asintió risueñamente debido a su expresión.

-¿Cómo un maldito _paparazzi?_

La expresión de Chang cambió. Frunció el ceño. Hermione recordó que ella sabía de ellos porque era hija de muggles, pero que Cho muy posiblemente nunca hubiese conocido esa palabra.

-¿_Paparazzi?_-preguntó, totalmente desfamiliarizada con esa palabra, y confirmando las sospechas de la joven Granger.

-Son como llaman a los fotógrafos de la prensa del corazón en el mundo muggle.

Cho pareció comprender-Y al parecer, no son de tu agrado-dijo, con un gesto más serio que antes.

Hermione suspiró. El hecho era que ella detestaba a aquellos personajes, pues se entrometían en la vida de, antes que famosos, personas, que merecían tener privacidad.

Ese puesto en "Corazón de bruja" sería muy beneficioso para ella. No es que no tuviese dinero, pero con el que sus padres le habían dejado de herencia pensaba pagar el piso que acababa de alquilar cerca del centro de la ciudad. Y la verdad es que necesitaba un trabajo para reunir algo de dinero antes de comenzar sus estudios superiores.

Quizás incluso pudiese compaginar ese trabajo con sus estudios. Durante el tiempo que estuviese estudiando no podría vivir de el dinero solo ahorrado, y tenía que trabajar en algo que le permitiese esforzarme al máximo en su carrera.

Pero el caso era que tendría que hacer algo que sabía que iba en contra de sus principios, y que además le parecía incorrecto. Además, ella no sabía espiar a nadie. Y ella no solía hacer nada que le pareciese incorrecto a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario.

Miró los retratos y los recortes de periódicos del muchacho que había por todas partes. No parecía feliz en ellos. No parecía feliz cuando le sacaban fotos.

Y si aceptaba, ella tendría que perseguirle y atosigarle, y muy posiblemente él la mandaría al demonio en el segundo día, algo que le parecería totalmente normal. Y entonces ella no sería capaz de volver a seguirle, pues no quería que esos bonitos ojos verdes la mirasen con molestia.

Sin embargo, necesitaba el trabajo. Y la fotografía, a parte de los estudios, era lo único que se le daba bien. Hermione dudó un momento, y luego fijó su mirada en la mujer en frente suyo.

-Hermione-dijo de repente Cho Chang, y por primera vez le pareció ver una sonrisa totalmente sincera en su rostro-supongo que no es lo que esperabas, ni es algo que te agrade, sobretodo porque aún no contestaste. Pero piensa que el sueldo es bueno, y que tú no serás para nada un_ paparazzi_ de esos.

-Cho, ni siquiera sabes exactamente que es un _paparazzi_-comentó Hermione, más mordaz de lo que en realidad quería sonar.

-A lo que me refiero es que no vas a tener que acosarle, ni siquiera tendrás por qué hablar con él, y Harry ni siquiera tendrá por qué descubrir que le tomas fotografías.

-¿Y cómo pretende la señorita Collintong que le saque buenas fotografías si no tengo ni siquiera por qué acercarme a él?

Cho rió genuinamente-Bueno, supongo que un poco sí que tendrás que acercarte. Igualmente deberías hablar ese tema con la propia Melinda, porque resulta que creo que lo que ella pretende es que te hagas incluso su amiga, y que le cuentes hasta lo que desayuna cada mañana. ¡Y, señorita Granger, si llegases a hacer eso, Melinda te pondría en un altar por el resto de tu vida!-terminó, volviendo a reír. Sin embargo, Hermione seguía sin parecer segura de nada.

-Podrías probar durante una semana, y si no convences a Collintong, o no te convences ni a ti misma, entonces podrías irte, y se te pagaría lo equivalente a tu semana de trabajo. ¿Eso te parece mejor?

La castaña lo pensó durante unos minutos. Cho la dejó sopesar los pros y los contras tranquila, mientras revisaba currículums de otras dos brujas que se habían propuesto para el puesto de Hermione, y que habían sido rechazadas.

-Está bien-dijo al fin-Probaré durante una semana.

Cho sonrió y sacó rápidamente una pluma del segundo cajón. Mojó la punta en el tintero en forma de corazón y le pasó a Hermione varios papeles y la pluma.

-Entonces, firma aquí, aquí y aquí-dijo, señalando varios lugares en los folios-Y tendrás que reunirte de nuevo en este despacho el lunes que viene, a las 9:30 de la mañana para enseñarle a Melinda Collintong personalmente tu trabajo, y comentarle si has terminado por convencerte.

La castaña terminó de firma el contrato temporal, y le devolvió la pluma a la secretaria.

-¿Tengo algún lugar donde descansar si vuelvo a la revista sobre esta semana, o es tan poco tiempo que ni se me tiene en cuenta?-preguntó, con cierto toque irónico. Cho le sonrió.

-Cuando entras a los ascensores, sobre el botón de la octava planta, hay uno que tiene una S mayúscula. Coloquialmente, llamamos a esa planta "el sótano", pero no es más que el lugar donde se reúnen los diferentes fotógrafos que posee ésta revista a revelar sus fotografías y encantarlas-. Se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, y Hermione la imitó. Se abrieron paso a través del despacho (de nuevo acompañadas por la recién aparecida alfombra carmín) y salieron hacia la sala de grandes ventanales-Ve allí cuando veas que tienes alguna foto que merezca la pena revelar. Allí hay alguna que otra sala para descansar y tomar café-Seguía andando, dirigiendo a la joven de orbes chocolate a la salida-Y, en la segunda planta, se encuentra la cafetería. Puedes comer allí gratuitamente si así lo deseas-concluyó, con una sonrisa amable, abriéndole la lisa puerta roja a la nueva trabajadora en pruebas.

-Gracias, Cho Chang-dijo Hermione, sonriéndole mientras cruzaba el umbral. La otra joven hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, sonriente. Su larga y lisa melena volvió a su lugar rápidamente.

-¡Qué pases buena semana, Hermione Granger!-exclamó, con la joven ya lejos de ella y dándole al botón del ascensor. Acto seguido cerró la doble puerta, y se perdió de vista dentro de ese mundo de colorido y obsesión por Harry Potter.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Bien, aquí están doce páginas de Word.

No tengo muchas cosas que comentar, la mayoría las puse al principio. Solo espero que vayan dándose cuenta de por donde van los tiros.

Tengo el capítulo dos ya escrito. Y arriesgándome a que mi inspiración se vaya de paseo, subo esta historia con solo un capítulo de margen. I'm sorry. Pero lleva mucho tiempo este primer capítulo en mi ordenador, y el dos recién lo terminé ayer. No pude evitar subir. Pienso que escribir un capítulo a la semana es probable, ¿cierto? Y ahora que estoy de vacaciones, puedo aprovechar y escribir más Es que me conozco, y si tengo muchos capítulos de margen voy a decir: "bueno, hoy paso de escribir porque todavía me quedan por subir nosequé capítulos, así que no problema" XDD y al final pasa lo mismo como si no tuviese margen alguno.

Ya lo dije. **PROMETO ACTUALIZAR**. Luego, de cuando en cuando, eso ya lo verán :D

¡Nos leemos queridos lectores!

Elen


	2. El motivo

Segundo capítulo ya aquí. Voy a poner el desclaimer, que se me olvidó ponerlo en el anterior XD y no quieren que me demanden, cierto? Ya sabemos que a Rowling le gusta leer fanfictions de fans, pero seguramente un fanfic H/Hr no le guste tanto XD así que, no vamos a arriesgarnos.

**Desclaimer: **Todos los personajes que sean de HP y que escriba yo con ellos pertenecen a JkR, la Warner y todas las compañías que hayan adquirido derechos de HP por el mundo. El resto de personajes son, obviamente, invención mía. Este fanfic está escrito sin ánimo alguno de lucro.

Este capítulo lo veo como un poco "de transición", aunque también ocupa un buen cacho XD (en realidad tiene 13 páginas, pero de historia son 12 páginas también O.o voy a plantearme la posibilidad de utilizar 12 páginas en cada capítulo; la página 13 tiene las** N/A**)

Sobre el nombre de los capítulos. Bueno, no se alarmen, no me llega la inspiración XD. Y quiero avisar, que a partir del capítulo 3 cada capítulo llevará un pequeño trozo de texto, de una canción o una cita de algún libro y/o personaje ilustre al principio del cap. La mayoría de las veces serán canciones, pero también habrá otras cosas por ahí.

Comencemos pues:

Photographing Harmony

Capítulo 2

"**El motivo"**

Ron Weasley caminaba por Londres tranquilamente. No llevaba prisa, pues gracias a su hermana menor se había levantado temprano esa mañana. Era lunes, y era su día de descanso en el entrenamiento de quidditch.

De repente alguien se interpuso en su camino. Sólo llegó a ver una espesa melena antes de caerse al suelo. A su alrededor, varios transeúntes se pararon a mirar la escena.

Ron Weasley alzó la cabeza, y se encontró de frente con una sonrosada muchacha que balbuceaba.

-¡Dios mío, lo siento!-dijo, y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. El pelirrojo se incorporó, y se sacudió un poco la ropa muggle que ese día había decidido ponerse. Miró un poco molesto a la chica.

-No importa-terminó por decir. Vio como ella parecía relajarse. Ambos suspiraron, y segundos después la joven se alejó, lanzándole una tímida mirada de despedida. Ron se fijó en que su jersey se había roto a la altura del codo, y lanzó una muda maldición.

Cada día Londres estaba más despistado.

Sin darle más importancia al asunto, emprendió su camino. Menos mal que no tenía prisa, porque el encuentro con aquella desconocida le había puesto de mal humor, y le había entretenido. Además, la gran bolsa que llevaba le había echo un terrible daño en la rodilla.

Vio a lo lejos la silueta de su amigo, e inmediatamente una sonrisa ocupó sus labios. Harry Potter alzó el brazo, indicando su posición, al tiempo que también sonreía abiertamente. Anduvo más deprisa para llegar pronto a su lado, y nada más estar lo suficientemente cerca, se fundieron en un largo abrazo, demostrando que, después de todo, se habían añorado todo este tiempo.

Cuando se separaron, Ron se puso algo serio. Observó a su amigo, y su ceja derecha se alzó peligrosamente.

-Amigo, necesitas urgentemente un corte de pelo. Te pareces a un tipo que vi en una película muggle que tenía tijeras en vez de manos.

Harry no pudo evitar pasar una mano por su cabello, más indomable que nunca.

-Yo no tengo el pelo como ese Eduardo, Ron, no exageres.

-¿Eduardo?-preguntó, sin comprender-¿Hiciste nuevos amigos en tu viaje?

Harry negó, con una sonrisa.

-Eduardo es el nombre del tipo de la película.

-¡Ah! Bueno…

Se quedaron en silencio, comenzando a caminar. No habían previsto a donde ir después de encontrarse.

Parecían no necesitar urgentemente hablar. Harry estaba abrumado por la tranquilidad de estar de nuevo en casa, y Ron por la agradable sensación de tener por fin a su mejor amigo de toda la vida a su lado, preparado seguramente para jugar un partido de quidditch con él la próxima vez que fuese a La Madriguera (que seguramente fuese muy pronto)

-Ron…-comenzó Harry, sonriente-me alegro mucho de verte por fin. Estos meses han sido horribles sin nadie que fuera terriblemente inoportuno y no parara de hacer comentarios fuera de lugar.

El mencionado se detuvo, y se echó a reír. Y luego le dio una palmadita en la espalda a su mejor amigo.

-Recuerda bien lo que voy a decirte a continuación, Harry, porque creo que es lo más cursi que te he dicho hasta la fecha, y que seguramente te diré en mi vida.-Harry le observó atentamente, esperando sus palabras.-Te he echado de menos. Creo que no estoy acostumbrado a que estemos separados por tantos meses.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, asombrado.

-Me he dado cuenta que…realmente¡te quiero, hermano!

Ron parecía bastante avergonzado, aunque en su frase siempre había permanecido una especie de vena sincera-cómica. Se miraron durante largos instantes, y seguidamente soltaron una sonora carcajada.

-Joder, gracias. Yo también te quiero, compañero-contestó Harry, dando una palmadita en la espalda del pelirrojo, respondiendo así a la anterior.

-De nada, hermano. Y ahora dejemos de querernos tanto, que no estoy acostumbrado. ¿Qué te parece si tomamos una cerveza? Odio el maldito café.

-Sí, no ha pasado tanto tiempo como para que me olvide de cómo una vez te dormiste en tu escoba por negarte a beber café por la mañana, cuando habías pasado toda la noche anterior desvelado por una estupidez.

Ron le miró, intentando justificarse-Vamos¡esa maldita adivinanza era muy difícil! A veces los muggles me sacan de quicio con sus acertijos-. Harry rió de buena gana, y los dos amigos siguieron andando sin preocupación alguna, acercándose poco a poco a uno de los bares que tanto conocían, pues sus estadías en el mundo muggle desde que Harry se había echo el hombre más famoso de toda la historia del mundo mágico (sí, mil veces más famoso que antes, si era posible) eran bastante largas y frecuentes.

-Y por cierto-comentó de repente Ron-¿no te ha seguido nadie aún?

Harry negó-Que yo sepa no. De momento no he visto nada raro.

Hablaban del tema de Harry y sus acosadores fotógrafos normalmente, pues aunque el tema no era especialmente agradable, si había sido muy común antes de que el pelinegro se marchase.

-Eso es extraño-dijo el joven Weasley-aunque, bueno, deben de creerte muerto, entonces-comentó con ironía. El moreno sonrió, pero volvió a negar.

-Si me creyesen muerto ya estarían buscándome por todas partes para intentar confirmar que no lo estoy, esperanzados, e incluso darían una recompensa, como les pasó a los muggles con Elvis Presley.

-¿Uhm?

El joven Potter suspiró, recordando que su amigo no conocía apenas nada del mundo no-mágico.

-Da igual-. Le escuchó murmurar algo, pero no llegó a descifrar el qué. Pocos minutos más tarde ya estaban frente a la puerta del Café-Bar, y Ron empujó para abrirla.

-Espero que nadie entre aquí a fotografiarte mientras tomamos nuestra cerveza, porque sinceramente no me haría gracia que todo el mundo nos empezase a mirar y yo saliese detrás de ti en la portada de alguna revista engullendo cortezas de cerdo como un verdadero cerdo.

Harry rió estruendosamente mientras se dirigían hacia una mesa en un rincón algo apartado.

-Reza por ello.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Hermione había llegado a su casa hacía pocos segundos. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y, nada más entrar, dejó la gran bolsa marrón en el suelo y se agachó en la misma entrada, abriéndola con rapidez.

Su preciada _Nikon CoolPix_ seguía en perfecto estado, envuelta en su funda protectora. Esa cámara era el primer y único capricho que había podido permitirse tras sus dos años de trabajo en _"Sunday wiz"_

Antes, sacaba las fotografías con una cámara de fotos digital normal y corriente, regalo de sus padres en una navidad hacía ya varios años. Sin embargo, su pasión por la fotografía creció tanto que estaba decidida a conseguir una cámara de fotos profesional, aunque su precio fuese alarmante.

"_Para luego dedicarte en usarla desquiciando a un pobre ser humano que merece tanto como tú privacidad en su vida…"_

Dejó la cámara de nuevo en su funda, y apartó la bolsa hasta pegarla contra la pared. No se molestó en colgar el abrigo en el perchero, si no que dejó que se quedase sobre el parqué marfil de la entrada. Cogió la varita mágica que había quedado dentro de la manga del abrigo, y realizó varias florituras en el aire mientras se dirigía al salón. Literalmente, saltó sobre el sofá, y seguidamente se sentó, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo. La varita quedó a su lado mientras un vaso repleto de agua se acercaba a ella, flotando desde la cocina, y refugiándose entre sus dedos.

Suspiró pesadamente, sintiéndose endemoniadamente culpable por el contrato que acababa de firmar, y por el estúpido puesto de _trabajo-en-pruebas_ que acababa de aceptar.

El hecho era que, bueno, era muy probable que la semana siguiente no siguiese trabajando en "Corazón de bruja", y había infinitas razones para ello. La primera, y más importante, era que ese trabajo estaba atacando a su sentido común. Y eso era algo que Hermione Jane Granger nunca permitía, que su sentido común se viese dañado.

También destacaba el hecho de que ella no encajaba con esa revista. Primero, era una de aquellas acérrimas seguidoras de mandar al diablo todas las publicaciones de prensa rosa, mágica o no. Y luego también influía que aquella revista era totalmente opuesta a ella en la manera de vestir y de pensar. Tantos colores por todas partes le turbaban, incluso llegando a marearla. Ya se imaginaba todas las miradas que recibiría cuando se presentase allí con su indumentaria de siempre, cómoda, segura. No pensaba calzar tacones de aguja ni suéteres con escote prominente, pues ese no era su estilo.

Además, trabajar para una maldita loca obsesiva por Harry Potter no era su mayor ilusión en la vida.

No, estaba claro. Su objetivo era entrar en el "_Departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica_", aunque no como auror. Allí se encuentra el "_Equipo de reforzamiento de la ley mágica_", que vigila porque todas las leyes sean cumplidas, y sus trabajadores se encargan de asegurarse que la vida de los muggles no sea mágicamente intervenida, ni que los magos y brujas demuestren sus habilidades mágicas delante de ellos.

Hermione también sabía que desde ese departamento, y si lograba entrar en el equipo, estaría más involucrada con el mundo muggle. Podía llegar a ser una _desmemorizadora, _o podría presentar propuestas para mejorar la visión de los muggles que muchos magos tienen aún hoy en día.

El hecho era que hasta navidades no podría empezar su preparación, pues el curso acababa de empezar en septiembre, y ella no se podía incluir ahora, así lo estipulaba. Y no podía sobrevivir tres meses a base de la herencia de sus padres, ni trabajando en un McDonalds.

Fuera, comenzó a llover estrepitosamente. Los nubarrones habían cubierto por completo el cielo.

Hermione suspiró con disgusto, recordando que la lluvia encrespaba aún más su cabello. Y no es que a ella le preocupase, pero no se imaginaba a Melinda Collintong mirando con buenos ojos su melena desastrosa. Y podía ser que el trabajo no fuese de su agrado, pero una de las cosas que tenía Hermione Granger era la seguridad de que, pasase lo que pasase, tenía que complacer a sus superiores. En el colegio ya le pasaba con los profesores, y ahora quería pasarle con Melinda.

Era algo con lo que había nacido. No es que le gustase hacer la pelota y alabar hasta la saciedad. Simplemente había aprendido con el tiempo que eso daba resultados. Ya lo hacía mecánicamente. Formaba parte de ella. Siempre intentando dar la mejor impresión posible.

Y por segunda vez en el mismo día se le presentó una batalla campal entre sus ideas, siempre raudas y correctas, y el deber. Ahora¿qué debía elegir?

Se recordó que ya había fallado a sus ideales una vez.

Se levantó, con un último suspiro totalmente desesperado, y emprendió camino rumbo a la cocina, donde un café bien caliente debía de ser suficiente para calmar a su atolondrado cerebro, a la vocecita que no paraba de repetirle el mismo susurro decepcionado.

_Lo fácil antes que lo correcto. Lo fácil antes que lo correcto. Lo fácil antes que lo correcto… ¿orgullosa, eh?_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Había pasado una hora desde que se adentraron en la cafetería. En la calle llovía impetuosamente, y allí se estaba muy cómodo y calentito. Además, la emoción del reencuentro era mucha. Harry y Ron habían hablado principalmente de lo que Harry había echo durante su estancia en las montañas.

Porque sí, Harry Potter había estado en las altas montañas, acompañado de grandes _grandísimos _compañeros. Harry Potter había estado conviviendo ni más ni menos que con los gigantes.

Tras la caída de Voldemort, los gigantes que sobrevivieron (que fueron la gran mayoría), y que habían ayudado a Voldemort, fueron exiliados y alejados hacia un lugar desconocido. Aunque muchos fueron devueltos a las montañas debido a su arrepentimiento, con los más peligrosos no valía ningún tipo de promesa de paz.

Hagrid le acompañó la mitad del tiempo. Estuvo seis meses con él, antes de tener que marcharse de nuevo a Hogwarts para no levantar muchas sospechas. Según la versión que el gigante había dado a todo el mundo a entender, estaba en Francia resolviendo unos asustos con Madame Olympe, con la cual ciertamente si estuvo, pero acompañándolo a él, y ayudándolo a acostumbrarse.

Al principio Harry pareció reacio a la idea, y no era para menos. Sin embargo, Hagrid le aseguró que ahora los gigantes eran pacíficos, y que cuando él iba a visitarles le preguntaban constantemente sobre "Niño-Que-Salvó" (pues su inglés no era nada del otro mundo). Al parecer, desde que el Señor Oscuro fue derrotado, Hagrid le pidió permiso al nuevo ministro de magia (que no era otro que Percy Weasley, recomendado por Albus Dumbledore) para convivir con los gigantes un tiempo indefinido, estudiar sus movimientos (si realmente se habían vuelto afines al lado de los buenos) y, si así era, enseñarles a hablar un poco de nuestro idioma.

Con el paso del tiempo, y de varias experiencias, Harry había aprendido a no confiar demasiado en Hagrid cuando de criaturas mágicas se trataba. Pues él era tan bonachón que pecaba de ello. Constantemente le aseguraba a Harry que tras su estancia allí había quedado claro de que bando estaban, y que toleraban más a los humanos. Aunque seguramente sólo le dejarían acercarse a él, por eso de ser el "Niño-Que-Salvó".

Sin embargo, sabía que Hagrid no le expondría a un peligro tan grave sin estar completamente seguro de lo que decía. O al menos eso quería pensar cuando, tras estar el semi-gigante insistiendo desde hacía varias semanas (cuando él planteó lo de alejarse por un tiempo del mundo mágico para desconectar delante de la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden, en una comida en La Madriguera) no tuvo más que aceptar.

Pensándolo bien, era seguramente uno de los dos lugares en todo el mundo donde los reporteros ni se imaginarían que estaría. ¿Harry Potter con los gigantes? Y luego todo el mundo se echaría a reír. A parte de que nadie osaba acercarse a ellos, y mucho menos malditos fotógrafos que tenían poco valor.

El otro lugar en el que pensó era Azkabán, pero la prisión no la iba a pisar ni loco. Ese lugar le daba escalofríos. Y aunque los dementores ya no vigilaban a los presos (que aún había bastantes mortífagos allí) los trabajadores del "Departamento de Misterios", bajo un escrupuloso secreto, como era de esperar, habían logrado encontrar un hechizo que realizaba en la persona a la que era lanzado la misma sensación de intenso frío y desaliento que ocasionaba un dementor. Este hechizo era alto secreto, y sólo era enseñado y estudiado por los magos que tenían que vigilar a todo maleante que allí se encontraba, y bajo juramento estaban de que no revelarían su nombre ni el método para utilizarlo al mundo mágico. Si no, serían condenados al beso de un dementor (pues los dementores no podían destruirse, pero se habían recluido en una zona controlada, rodeados por tierra, que acababa con sus fuerzas). Unos pocos magos del ministerio conocían su paradero (entre los que estaba el ministro, Percy Weasley, al cual Ron molestaba constantemente preguntándole donde se encontraban)

Su estancia con los gigantes había sido mucho más agradable de lo que imaginaba. Se construyó una pequeña casita de madera, comía de las sobras de los gigantes, que no tenían problemas en darle la pierna de cervatillo que les sobraba, o se conseguía él su propia comida, apareciéndose en un pequeño bosquecillo cercano a un aún más pequeño pueblo muggle, donde podía comprar comida y provisiones elementales. Cerca de las montañas donde habitaban sus nuevos y grandes amigos no se encontraba ninguna vida no-mágica humana, pues ese lugar estaba bajo protección mágica.

Ron terminó de un último trago con su segunda cerveza, y engulló una corteza de cerdo. Todavía crujiendo en su boca, se giró y miró hacia fuera a través del cristal del ventanal de la cafetería. A parte de la intensa lluvia, había comenzado a levantarse un viento espantoso.

-¿No tendrás un paraguas escondido en los pantalones, verdad?-le preguntó a su amigo, cuando ya había tragado su corteza, todavía absorto en la calle anegada. Harry le imitó, negando con la cabeza.

-Me parece que vamos a mojarnos un poco. Creo que vi una calle un poco escondida a la que veníamos hacia aquí, y desde donde podríamos desaparecernos. No está muy lejos, y no creo que ahora ande mucha gente por la calle.

Unas cinco personas entraron empapadas al bar, riéndose y conversando ruidosamente. Comenzaron a saludar con entusiasmo a la mesa que estaba detrás de Harry y Ron, donde ya había cuatro personas sentadas.

Y ahora, Harry no se explicó como, con el bar-cafetería repleto, podían cinco personas más conseguir sillas (insistiendo por todas las mesas del local) y sentarse en el reducido espacio que había detrás de ellos. Dos compartieron silla, acomodándose como pudieron, Uno de los cinco, un chico de aspecto jovial y con barba de unos diez meses, golpeó a Ron en la cabeza cuando pasó de mala manera por detrás suyo para adentrarse al rincón donde sus amigos le habían dejado un sitio. Ron le miró de mala gana, y el joven le sonrió, algo avergonzado.

-Vaya, disculpe, amigo-. Ron hizo un movimiento de cabeza como indicando que no pasaba nada. El tipo pasó, y el pelirrojo se frotó la zona dolorida. Eso de "amigo" quedaba muy lejos de sus pensamientos.

-No, definitivamente no habrá nadie, todo el mundo ha decidido entrar en este maldito sitio.

Harry soltó una carcajada, y Ron logró sonreír un poco, aún refunfuñando. El moreno alzó el brazo, pidiéndole la cuenta a un camarero que sudaba a chorros. El local estaba totalmente colapsado debido al temporal, y no daban abasto.

-Creo que será mejor que pidamos la cuenta en la barra, no creo que puedan enterarse de nada-. Ron asintió, y se levantaron de la mesa. En menos de un segundo, tres personas que habían estado un rato esperando de pie en la barra, se abalanzaron sobre ella, como si fuese la salvación de la humanidad. Harry se compadeció de la pobre mujer que se había quedado sin silla, y que estaba claro que no encontraría ninguna. El hombre que acompañaba a las otras dos, le cedió el asiento caballerosamente, y comenzó a buscar alguna silla, pero los cinco anteriores habían conseguido las últimas.

Al final, pidiéndole permiso a un camarero que estaba por allí, cogió una caja de plástico en las que se guardan los botellines de cerveza y la puso en vertical. Luego se sentó sobre ella, e hizo algún comentario gracioso, ya que las dos mujeres a ambos lados comenzaron a reír.

Tardaron bastantes minutos en conseguir pagar. El pelirrojo había propuesto escabullirse sin que nadie se enterase (y la verdad es que dudaba que lo hiciesen), pero Harry, abordado por un sentimiento de honraded, negó. Los minutos siguientes Ron se dedicó a maldecir a los bares muggles, a los hombres con barba muggles y a los camareros muggles. El chico de la cicatriz se encargó de recordarle que en Hogsmeade, cuando hacían la excursión en navidad y nevaba, "_Las Tres Escobas_" también se colapsaba.

-Ya, pero allí por lo menos podías sacar la varita y entretenerte practicando-comentó, en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que por encima del bullicio la pareja que se encontraba pegada a ellos lo escuchase. Los dos amigos pudieron oír claramente las risas que intentaban sin éxito disimular. Y Harry no pudo contenerse y también rió, sin embargo Ron les miró ceñudamente de reojo.

-Creo que se han pensado que hablabas de "otras cosas"-comentó el ojiverde con sorna. Acto seguido salieron del bar (siendo observados aún por la pareja y por sus risitas) y el fuerte viento acompañado de la lluvia les golpeó con fuerza.

Dieron un paso, y al segundo siguiente ya estaban empapados. Harry se escondió un poco, sacó solo la punta de la varita muy disimuladamente y murmuró "_Impervius"._ Cuando volvió a enderezarse, Ron pudo vislumbrar con disgusto como sus gafas eran impermeables al agua de la lluvia.

El par de ojos azules del pelirrojo veían borrosamente la calle, como si estuviese difuminada.

-Tendría que poder hacer eso con mi cara-comentó con disgusto. Harry andaba cómodamente (lo más cómodamente posible ya que se estaba calando) pudiendo ver con claridad, aunque alerta por si alguien pasaba al lado suyo por la acera para taparse las gafas, y así que ningún muggle notara que no tenían ni siquiera una pequeña gota de agua sobre el cristal.

-Ron, pero que toda tu cabeza repeliera el agua sería muy extraño.

-Harry, por favor, vamos a conjurar un paraguas, no sé tú, pero yo me estoy congelando-. El moreno miró hacia ambos lados, viendo que no pasaba nadie por la calle. Algunos coches si que corrían por el asfalto anegado, pero le hizo una indicación a Ron, y ambos se pagaron a la pared, dando de espaldas a la calle. Volvieron a mirar a ambos lados antes de que, con un susurro, dos paraguas apareciesen en sus manos, ambos de color negro. Ron sonrió satisfecho, y los abrieron, sintiendo inmediatamente el confort de no sentir el agua chocando contra sus cuerpos, con tanta fuerza que los hacía parecer desnudos bajo ella, porque la ropa no te salvaba de que las gotas se te pegaran a la piel, o se deslizasen desde su cabello hasta su abdomen, pasando por sus hombros y sus pectorales.

En unos pocos minutos llegaron al callejón del cual el moreno había hablado en el bar. Ron estaba impaciente por llegar a La Madriguera, pues tenía los calcetines empapados, y le estaba entrando verdadero frío.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer¿Vas a volver a tu piso alquilado en Terrency Street?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Dejé el piso cuando me fui con Hagrid. No iba a estar pagando el alquiler durante un año si no vivía allí. Además, no creo que la casera me lo permitiese. Estaba pensando ir a un hotel y…-.

-Ah, seguramente lo has dicho para que me ría¿cierto?-inquirió Ron, frunciendo el ceño-Porque si realmente estás pensando que, tras decirme que no tienes casa, iba a dejar que te fueses a un hotel teniendo en La Madriguera el mismo reducido espacio de siempre, y como siempre acompañado por la sobreprotección de mi adorada madre, estás completamente preparado para que te internen en San Mungo-.

-Ya sabes que yo no quiero molest…-.

-¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín!-gritó de repente el pelirrojo, haciendo que Harry abriese mucho los ojos, sobresaltado-No te atrevas a finalizar esa frase, o cómo se lo diga a mamá te tocará una gran y aburrida charla sobre el cariño y el afecto que te tenemos todos los Weasley, sobre todo lo que has hecho por nosotros y lo que te agradecemos, y sobre eso de que "nuestra casa es tu casa"… No lo quieras, compañero. Ahora, te perdono porque sé que en el fondo has dicho todo eso de que no tenías casa, de la casera malvada y del hotel para darme pena y que te invite a La Madriguera. Así que, venga, que mamá hoy ha preparado estofado de carne para comer. Y vas a ser el suertudo que se lleve la ración más abundante.

Harry no pudo más que sonreír, totalmente agradecido por la invitación y las palabras de su mejor amigo. No le quiso rebatir el hecho de que él en ningún momento había dicho que su casera fuese malvada, porque en realidad, aunque su intención al decir que no tenía casa no era que el pelirrojo le invitase a alojarse en La Madriguera el tiempo que necesitase, sabía a ciencia cierta que si salía el tema, su traslado a la casa Weasley sería inevitable. Y eso no le molestaba en absoluto, no iba a mentir.

La Madriguera era su verdadero hogar después de Hogwarts. Y ahora que no podía volver a Hogwarts, no había ningún lugar en el mundo donde pudiese sentirse más querido.

Deseando probar el maravilloso estofado de carne bien caliente de Molly Weasley, y rogando porque todo el clan Weasley estuviese en casa, se desapareció, seguido milésimas de segundo después por Ron, y apareció al principio de un pequeño y destartalo camino de piedra que guiaba hacia una alta y estrecha vivienda que tanto conocía, y que desde la primera vez que había estado allí, parecía que se iba a desplomar de lo torcida e inestable que era. A su derecha un cartel anunciaba la entrada a "La Madriguera". Y por primera vez pensó en la simbología de ese nombre para esa casa y para esa familia.

Habían cerrado los paraguas, pues allí ya no llovía, aunque los nubarrones que cubrían el cielo y la tierra mojada daban a entender que hacía poco que había caído un diluvio. Emprendieron camino hacia la puerta de entrada, Harry siguiendo a Ron, y pronto el moreno ya pudo escuchar con alegría a Molly gritando, seguramente a alguno de los gemelos. El pelirrojo sacó la varita y le dio dos toques a la cerradura de la puerta. Ésta se abrió, y antes de que Harry siguiese a Ron a través del umbral, escuchó a la señora Weasley hablarle al pelirrojo.

-¡Ron¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana¡Venga, que ya vamos a…!-y la mujer calló en cuanto la imagen de Harry llegó a sus ojos. La mesa de la cocina estaba repleta de cabelleras pelirrojas. Todo quedó en silencio hasta que la señora Weasley se abalanzó contra él.

-¡Harry, cariño!-y fue todo lo que dijo.

De pronto se formó un revuelo, con sillas siendo arrastradas, y los Weasley allí presentes rodearon al moreno. Tras romper el abrazo con Molly, el segundo en saludarle fue el señor Weasley, dándole efusivamente la mano. Ron se había alejado del bullicio, guiñándole un ojo al moreno y sonriendo, y fue acercándose poco a poco a la mesa.

Los gemelos Fred y George saludaron al unísono al joven Potter, y le dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda. Después Charlie Weasley, que al parecer había vuelto por una temporada de su trabajo con los dragones en Rumanía, también le estrechó la mano. Y Ginny, que había esperado a ser la última en saludarle, le dio un abrazo. La más pequeña de los Weasley incluso le plantó un beso en la mejilla, y Harry le sonrió.

Su relación con Ginny desde que terminaron en su sexto curso había sido bastante buena. Juntos habían superado sus sentimientos, y se habían dado cuenta que entre ellos se podía dar una bonita amistad.

-Me alegro que hayas vuelto-comentó la pelirroja, guiándole hacia la mesa, donde Molly le había acercado una silla al lado de donde estaba Ron.

-¡Ronald!-chilló la señora Weasley, dándole un golpe en su mano, que ya se dirigía hacia su boca con un segundo panecillo. El pelirrojo había comenzado ya a comer su estofado-¡Espera a que estemos todos sentados!

Dos segundos después, dejando ya de refunfuñar, y asegurándose que su madre acaba de sentarse, Ron desvió su mano de nuevo hacia el cuenco de los panecillos y engulló uno con una expresión de total y absoluta satisfacción, y un pequeño brillo de triunfo en su mirada, que sin lugar a dudas iba dirigido hacia su madre.

La comida transcurrió sin grandes ni extraordinarios incidentes. Charlie y Arthurd Weasley habían estado hablando casi la mayoría de lo que llevaban de comida entre ellos sobre la política del ministerio de magia. Fred y George habían contado varias anécdotas sobre su vida en "la ciudad" (la independencia parecía ser la salvación para ellos) todas acompañadas por la ceñuda mirada de una Molly que no para de murmurar cosas parecidas a "_como en casa en ningún sitio_" y que, sin lugar a dudas, y aunque se empeñara en negarlo, no le gustaba nada que sus dos revoltosos hijos viviesen lejos de su protección maternal, e hiciesen dios-sabe-qué-cosas estando solos en el callejón Diagón, administrando un negocio de artículos de broma que ella totalmente desaprobaba, y experimentando con mejunjes nunca antes estudiados (estaba convencida de que su piso debía de ser un laboratorio de pruebas para sus productos, pues en su etapa de comienzo, cuando aún vivían en La Madriguera, su cuarto constantemente era invadido por extraños olores, pegotes de sustancias extrañas en las paredes y, al menos dos veces por semana, una gran explosión, que hacía que la ya de por si inestable casa temblara furiosamente, y que se llenara de un denso humo que dejaba un olor a pollo quemado)

A Harry le interrogaron sobre su viaje, Molly Weasley con un aura de preocupación y esquiva curiosidad. El resto se había dedicado a hacer bromas sobre su estancia con sus nuevos grandes amigos, y Ginny se había encargado de la parte de cambiar de tema cuando el mismo ya estaba demasiado explotado. Comenzó preguntando a la señora Weasley sobre Bill y Fleur, y su estancia en Francia, entablando relaciones familiares con todos los parientes de la semi-veela posibles. Pues desde su boda, hacía ya dos largos años, Bill nunca había vuelto a ver a parientes de Fleur, exceptuando sus padres y su hermana Gabrielle.

Al final, extrañamente, el tema derivó al color de la habitación de Ron.

-Estaba pensando en cambiar el color de las paredes, Ronnie-comentó la señora Weasley, llevándose a la boca un trozo de carne. Ron tragó deprisa, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-¡Mamá! Mi habitación es perfecta como está. Tan…

-¿Naranja?-contribuyó Harry, y Ron sonrió y asintió, orgulloso.

-¡Ronald! Haz caso a mamá-comenzó Gin, mirando a su hermano con el entrecejo fruncido. El pelirrojo miró asombrado a su hermana-¿Sabes? La podrías pintar de blanco. El blanco hace parecer más grande un espacio, y tu habitación es bastante reducida…

-¡Ginevra!-exclamó, con toda la intención del mundo de hacer callar a su hermana, y lanzándole una mirada que totalmente significaba _"¿vas a estar del lado de mamá?"_

-¡Ronald Bilius!

-¡Niños!-gritó la señora Weasley, callando a los hermanos pelirrojos-Ronnie¿crees que trabajando para el Pudmeled United tener tu habitación llena de pósteres de los Chudley Cannons y pintada de un color naranja chillón es adecuado?

-Además que hace daño a los ojos cuando entras después de subir las oscuras escaleras…

-¡Bah!-musitó Ron, terminando su estofado y sin siquiera lanzar una mirada de reojo a su hermana tras su comentario-Soy guardián suplente, mamá. Me da exactamente igual. La habitación no se va a cambiar, y punto.

Y Harry, que había estado observando toda la escena, al igual que el resto de la mesa, sonrió. Era cierto que le daba la razón a Molly y a Ginny, pero no pensaba decírselo a Ron. Un sentimiento de calidez atrapó su estómago cuando la señora Weasley recogió su plato, y le dio las gracias por la comida. Su cálida sonrisa. Todo le brindó un especial sentimiento, un sentimiento de estar en casa, con las personas más cercanas, las que no fingían delante suyo.

-¿Sabes, Ronnie-Roo?-comenzó a susurrar George, con una sonrisa pícara, asegurándose de que su madre estuviese ocupada con Ginny en la cocina, y que su padre siguiese la charla con su hermano mayor.

-Nuestra adorada madre está preocupada-continuó Fred, poniendo una expresión de drástica pena, y totalmente fingida. Ron bufó, y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué diablos pasa ahora?-preguntó-¿Algo conmigo?

-Oh, Ronnie, siempre tan astuto-comentaron los gemelos al unísono. Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada confusa, y el primero se encogió de hombros-Resulta que mamá está nerviosa porque sabe algo que tú crees que no sabe y está muriendo por contarte que lo sabe. En realidad creemos que se está muriendo porque de una vez se lo anuncies.

El moreno abrió los ojos de par en par, imaginándose en que podía estar metido su mejor amigo. Sin embargo la expresión de Ron no daba lugar a dudas de que no entendía de que hablaban sus hermanos. De repente, un plato con una porción de tarta fue depositado delante del menor pelirrojo, sobresaltando al grupo.

-¿Qué tramáis vosotros cuatro?-inquirió la más joven del clan Weasley, guiando con la varita tres platos más hacia Harry, Fred y George. Molly Weasley había sido abordada por su marido, y ambos se habían alejado un poco del grupo, hablando de algún tema que ellos parecían querer mantener en secreto a sus hijos.

-Estábamos interrogando a Ron sobre su secretito, Ginny.

-¡Ah!-exclamó Ginny, y se llevó un trozo de tarta de chocolate a la boca, sonriendo plácidamente.

-¿Secretito?-inquirió Harry, mirando ceñudo a Ron. Ron negó.

-No sé de que demonios estáis…

-¿Pasa algo que no pueda saber el viejo de Charlie?-comentó el mismo, sentándose al lado de los gemelos.

-Para nada, Char-dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-¡Estábamos hablando de la novia de Ronald!-exclamó la hermana menor, completamente feliz y lamiendo su cuchara por detrás.

-¡¡¡QUÉ!!!-exclamó Ron.

-Ah, bueno, si era eso creo que subiré a mi cuarto a…

-Espera, Ron¿tienes novia y no me lo habías dicho?

-Oh, Ronnie-Roo, no se lo has contado a…

-¡¡¡Pero yo no tengo ninguna no-no… novia!!!

Todos los hermanos pelirrojos le miraron durante unos segundos, y luego soltaron una carcajada. La señora Weasley volvió de hablar con su marido.

-Vuestro padre ha tenido que volver al ministerio-informó. Y luego observó con ojo clínico la estampa. Ginny sonreía maliciosamente, Fred y George miraban de una forma extraña que no supo descifrar. Charlie se levantó, sonriendo, y le dio unas palmaditas a Ron en la espalda, antes de pasar al lado de su ceñuda madre y subir las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto. Para colmo, Harry miraba desconcertado a su hijo, y su hijo varón menor tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y la cara blanco tiza, lo que hacía que el sonrojo se acentuase.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí¿Qué le habéis hecho a Ron?-preguntó Molly Weasley, acercándose a sus cuatro hijos y al moreno. Ginny rió.

-Mamá, dile a Ron que lo sabemos. Dile a Ron que sabemos lo de su noviazgo secreto-pidió Ginny, acentuando su sonrisa cuando vio a Ron tornarse más blanco aún. La mujer de repente cambió drásticamente su expresión, y una mueca de disgusto cruzó su rostro.

Ron estaba totalmente avergonzado.

-Hijo¡deberías habérmelo dicho! Esas cosas no se ocultan a una madre…

-Bueno, mamá, esas cosas son precisamente las que se ocultan a una madre-añadió George, y Fred asintió tras él.

-¡Mamá!-gritó de repente Ron, fijando sus ojos azules en ella-¡Yo no tengo ninguna novia! Pero estos imbéciles no me quieren creer-. Ginny terminó su tarta, se levantó y se alejó con aires dignos, lanzándole una mortífera mirada a su hermano.

-¿Cómo¿Ah?…-comenzó la señora Weasley, algo descolocada. Ron giró la cabeza sin mirar a sus hermanos, que reían.-¡Oh! Esto… bueno… ¡Fred, George¿No teníais que estar en la tienda a las tres¡Son ya las tres y cinco! Anda, anda, marchaos ya.

El intento desesperado de la señora Weasley por cambiar de tema pareció dar resultado. Los gemelos echaron una mirada al reloj de la cocina, el del cuco, y se levantaron rápidamente.

-¡Gracias mamá!-. Se despidieron con una reverencia que fue correspondida por Harry, y que le hizo reír divertido. Luego le plantaron un beso cada uno en una de las mejillas de la señora Weasley, y acto seguido desaparecieron.

-Harry, cariño, sal al jardín un rato. Seguramente no has visto mucho verde en todo este tiempo. Las montañas son rocosas¿cierto?

Harry decidió asintir, aún siendo mentira (en las montañas había bastante bosque verde) y él y Ron se levantaron. Sería la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle a su amigo. Cuando Ron pasó al lado de su madre, está le lanzó una mirada indescifrable para Harry, y Ron tragó fuerte.

El jardín de La Madriguera no había cambiado. Harry solo recordaba una situación en la que la hierba estaba cortada a su nivel, y los gnomos no campaban por los matorrales y corrían hasta la valla. Fue precisamente en la boda de Bill y Fleur, en la que el jardín y la casa de los Weasley se engalanó de arriba abajo para complacer a los franceses.

Ron empezó a tirarle piedras a los gnomos, que empezaron a chillar palabras en su lengua, que por el tono seguramente eran insultos, pero de los gordos. El pelirrojo quería pagar su frustración con ellos.

-Oye, Ron¿Es verdad que no tienes novia?-preguntó de repente Harry. Se escuchó un golpe seco, y un gnomo cayó aturdido por una pedrada en la cabeza.

Ron suspiró-¡No tengo! A ti te lo contaría. No se tampoco con quien se imaginan que puedo salir yo…

Una brisa fría se cruzó entre ambos.

-Seguramente con la misma persona que yo me imagino-comentó Harry, medio sonriendo. Ron le miró, y negó con la cabeza.

-No, tú llevas ventaja. Tú lo sabes todo.

-¿Y quién te dice a ti que Ginny no lo sepa?

Ron se paró, bajando el brazo medio alzado donde tenía otra piedra para lanzar. Los gnomos aprovecharon para escabullirse más lejos del pelirrojo.

-¡Oh, mierda!-fue todo lo que pudo musitar, antes que, con una mezcla de enfado y temor, otro gnomo cayese derribado al suelo.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Hermione llevaba como una hora en la terraza de su apartamento, sentada en una silla de plástico. El plato de comida se había esfumado hacia ya tres cuartos de hora, y ahora una gran taza de café caliente y humeante descansaba en su mano derecha, mientras aguantaba una mirada perdida entre las azoteas de alrededor.

Había estado bastante rato reprochándose lo del "_Caso Potter_", y para ser sinceros, en ese preciso momento le estaba dando a su cerebro un descanso. Y le era necesario.

Sobre la una había recibido una carta vía lechuza. En ella lo primero que distinguió fue que venía de "Corazón de bruja". Por unos instantes deseó que la hubiesen despedido, pero cuando leyó su contenido no pudo sentirse más defraudada.

Melinda Collintong se _había tomado la molestia _de escribirle todos y cada uno de los lugares donde merodeaba Harry Potter cada día. Todos eran lugares públicos, bares, cafeterías, su restaurante preferido. Las calles que más frecuentaba por el mundo muggle. El Callejón Diagón, que según había oído no estaba escondido muy lejos de donde ella vivía.

Y luego, abrió notablemente los ojos al encontrarse con un lugar llamado La Madriguera. Al parecer por lo detallada que era Melinda, pretendía que fuese allí. Leyó que La Madriguera era el hogar del mejor amigo de Harry Potter.

Se encontraba totalmente consternada. ¡Ni loca se iba a adentrar en una propiedad privada!

No era su estilo. No era su casa. No pensaba espiarle mientras pasaba un rato divertido con sus amigos. No, no. Ella no. Una cosa era hacerle alguna que otra fotografía furtiva por la calle, pero no cuando estaba en su más completa intimidad.

Hermione le dio un sorbo a su café, e hizo un movimiento con su varita. Segundos después un bote de leche condensada se deslizaba hacia ella desde la cocina.

Echó una buena cantidad en su café, y volvió a beber.

Necesitaba un par de horas de tranquilidad antes de sumergirse mañana temprano en su personal y repugnante misión.

_Repugnante._

Sonrió irónicamente, volviendo a sentir el sabor dulzón mezclado con el agrio café en su garganta.

_Delicioso._

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

¡Ya he vuelto!

Bueno, empecemos para que no me maten. Cosa número uno: capítulo que no aporta apenas nada XD. Prometo que en el siguiente por fin se verá algo de interacción Harry y Hermione. Y también prometo que meteré a nuestra lunática favorita.

Sobre lo de la muchacha que le gusta a Ron… bueno, creo que es obvio quien va a ser, sobretodo considerando mis parejas prioritarias.

Sobre la cámara de fotos… Google tiene la culpa! Metí en Google cámara de fotos profesional y me salieron varias, pero como la marca Nikon es famosa, y nose.. la elegí a voleo! Le quité unos numeritos que llevaba (creo que se llamaba _Nikon Coolpix 5700_) pero de todas formas, el modelo de la cámara no es importante, cierto? Sólo quería demostrar que Hermione si es una profesional. A de más, cuando escribo sobre temas que no conozco mucho, en vez inventarme, busco información. Google es lo que tiene :p

Sobre Ron y Harry: quería que se viese su profunda relación. **AMO** esa amistad de sobremanera. Son geniales juntos.

Ahora, la relación de Harry y Ginny. Debo decir que yo no tengo nada en contra de Ginny. A mí es un personaje que me encanta hasta que JK la convirtió en una especie de _femme fatale. _La Ginny de mi historia va a tener un poco de eso, porque yo la considero más atrevida que Hermione o Luna, pero no en el estilo de JK. Quiero decir, es una chica bonita, y habrá alguno que esté detrás de ella, pero nunca llegará a ser tan presuntuosa ni nada por el estilo. Y no pienso escribir que Ginny y Harry se llevan mal, porque yo no quiero que se lleven mal. Además, la pareja de Ginny ya la tengo clara desde el principio, y de quien se trata también. Si van a mi profile y leen todo el tocho ese que he escrito se darán cuenta rápido de quien es mi pareja para Ginny, que va a ser su pareja en este fic. Y luego ya si les gusta o no podéis decidirlo vosotros.

Aclaración: Ginny está estudiando medimagia. Ese es un punto importante para los siguientes capítulos y la trama del fanfic. De todas formas en los próximos capítulos hablaré del tema. Supongo que en el siguiente alguna escena en San Mungo se dejará caer :D O a lo sumo en el cuarto.

¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! Saben perfectamente que me prohíbe respondérselos aquí. Ahora mismo no puedo responderles personalmente, pero me dejaron muchos más de los que esperaba! Y bueno, si van a mi profile (clic en mi nickname, arriba) y se meten en mi Homepage, irán directitos a un blog que me he creado para responderles allí los reviews, y algunas cosas más :D agradecería mucho si se pasasen por allí.

Lo malo de esto es, como digo siempre, que cuantos más te siguen, más puedes decepcionar. Y la verdad es que me sabría fatal si decepcionase a alguien, o aburriese, o simplemente no gustase.

Espero de todo corazón que eso nunca ocurra (LL

Nos leemos:

Elen ·


	3. La primera fotografía

**Desclaimer: **Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Jo y a la Warner y a cualquiera que tenga derechos suyos. Este **fan**fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro y no será nunca publicado como un libro.

**Aviso: **y aviso temprano XD después de darle muchas vueltas y practicar un poco, me he decidido. Este fic contendrá escenas** lemon**, o lo que es lo mismo, **no aptas para menores de 18 años **(y ahora se preguntarán, entonces¿qué hace la boba de 15 años escribiéndolas? XD) Por ello, dentro de unos cuantos capítulos subiré el rating a **M. **Sin embargo debo decir que pueden perfectamente leerlas si así lo quieren, pues, aunque seamos menores (me incluyo por la obvia razón de que yo lo soy) sabemos de que va el asunto¿cierto? Jajaja.. y solo les digo, que solo pueden existir dos razones para que se lo salten. La primera es que no les guste leer lemon. En ese caso, en el capítulo que aparezca (no se empiecen a ilusionar si les gusta, porque queda, queda XD _:insertar nota de "Elen es malvada": _) yo marcaré el inicio y el fin en negrita del trozo lemon, por lo tanto, pueden saltárselo si así lo desean. La segunda razón es que yo, como seguramente será, no sepa escribir perfecto lemon XD Entonces les recomiendo que si es horrible no lo lean, y por supuesto me lo digan y me ayuden a mejorar.

Sé que aviso con mucha antelación ;) Pero me encantan las antelaciones

Ahora, notas bajo título de hoy. Primeras y muy seguramente no-últimas. Me encantan las frases. Me encanta este libro.

Photographing Harmony 

Capítulo 3

"**La primera fotografía"**

* * *

"_Sé que en algún lugar del mundo, existe una rosa única, distinta de todas las demás rosas,_

_una cuya delicadeza, candor e inocencia, harán despertar de su letargo a mi alma, mi corazón y mis riñones._

_(…)_

_Existe... rodeada de amapolas multicolores, filtrando todo lo bello a través de sus ojos aperlados, cristalinos y absolutamente hermosos..."_

_El Principito__Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

* * *

Amaneció con el cielo algo más despejado que ayer. Parecía que las nubes ya habían descargado toda la lluvia que podían descargar.

Harry se había despertado debido al ruido que hacía el fantasma de la guardilla de La Madriguera al golpear las cañerías. Ron roncaba ruidosamente a su lado, ya que Harry se había quedado a dormir en la naranja-nunca mejor dicho-habitación de su amigo. El moreno se estiró y bostezó, para después levantarse e ir hacia el escritorio del cuarto. La pequeña ventana encima suyo daba al jardín, que tenía un aspecto mucho más agradable bajo la luz del amanecer. Un viejo árbol medio torcido recogía al sol entre sus ramas, y la visión desde el pequeño hueco era de completa y muda tranquilidad.

Podía escuchar como los pájaros empezaban a cantar al amanecer, y casi le pareció ver a una lechuza blanca sobrevolar el jardín.

Hedwig no había ido a las montañas con él, pues los gigantes no eran grandes amantes de las lechuzas (más bien, de ningún animal volador, ya que los engullían). Por lo tanto, Harry la había dejado a cargo de Ron, ya que el pelirrojo aún conservaba a la pequeña _Pigwedgeon_.

En el escritorio había varios papeles y una cartera con algo de dinero, documentación, tarjetas de crédito muggles y una llave. El joven había cambiado gran parte de su pequeña fortuna a libras, y las había distribuido en varios bancos. El dinero muggle se le hacía en ese momento tan importante como el mágico.

Harry había disminuido el tamaño de los papeles y se los había guardado también en la cartera, en un compartimiento vacío. Cuando eran del tamaño de las tarjetas su contenido no podía distinguirse, viéndose solo borrones de tinta negros en su superficie.

Aquellos papeles y aquella cartera con su contenido era todo lo que Harry había conservado de su viaje a las montañas, a parte del baúl que descansaba pegado a la pared. El baúl también había sido conjurado para disminuir de tamaño, y que Harry lo pudiese guardar en los pantalones. Todo lo que "El-Niño-Que-Vivió" tenía estaba en ese baúl y en esa cartera.

Harry se sentó en la cama, y comenzó a repasar el contenido de aquellos papeles en su mente. Ron se había movido un poco, pero sólo había cambiado de posición, y pronto había vuelto a roncar.

Con la luz del amanecer iluminando el cuarto, el moreno pudo leer los folios con comodidad. En su interior se encontraban, con letras pequeñas, estrujadas y negras, varias propuestas de trabajo. El caso era que él no sabía aún que dirección debía elegir.

Tenía un puesto asegurado en la división de aurores si así lo requería, y era el propio ministro Percy Weasley el que se lo notificaba en el primer y segundo folio. Por supuesto, debería pasar las pruebas de rigor, pero el ministro no dudaba que él pudiese aprobarlas sin complicaciones. Podía optar a casi cualquier puesto en el ministerio de magia, aunque como el propio Percy le comentaba, sería mucho más provechoso si trabajase en un departamento como el de aurores (sobretodo contando que él mismo había salvado al mundo del mayor de los magos oscuros jamás conocido) que en cualquier otro, ya que allí _"se aprovecharía más tu potencial"_, palabras textuales del pelirrojo.

El pelinegro no sabía por cual decidirse. Por ejemplo, le tentaba enormemente la idea de convertirse en un inefable, y sabía que ese sería un reto mucho más duro y difícil que el de ser auror. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro si ese era su trabajo adecuado, o podía más la curiosidad que sentía hacia desvelar que se tramaba en el "Departamento de Misterios". Ni siquiera sabía si, tras conseguir convertirse en uno, ese trabajo le satisfaría. Estudiar y luchar por conseguir algo que no conocía era bastante complicado.

Bastantes equipos de quidditch le habían solicitado un puesto como buscador. Y eran equipos prestigiosos, nada despreciable a la primera. Él desechó la idea al instante. El quidditch era su deporte y su hobby, su preciada y la primera cualidad que pudo descubrir de sí mismo. No quería que se convirtiese en su trabajo, no en su obligación. No quería que la felicidad de miles de seguidores dependiese de él y de su arte al atrapar rápidamente una pequeña y escurridiza bola dorada. El mundo mágico ya había dependido de él el tiempo suficiente.

Se prometió a sí mismo nunca más hacer que millones de personas confiasen ciegamente en él. Era agobiante como te carcomía el cerebro la maldita idea de "¿Podré hacerlo¿Realmente seré capaz¿Les desilusionaré?" que se había adueñado de él por largos años. Y una vez ya se había salvado de sentir la desilusión del mundo bajo sus pies. No iba a volver a sentir como la gente se desmoronaba a su alrededor cuando no conseguía resultados. No volvería a ver desesperanza.

Lord Voldemort era un caso extremo de ello, pero el quidditch, aunque en menor medida, también lo representaba. Seguidores tan acérrimos como Ron lo era a sus adorados pero bastante deprimentes "Chudley Cannons" sentirían eso verdaderamente si Harry tenía un par de partidos malos y su equipo no lograba aspirar a lo que cada inicio de año se prometían. Por ello, todas las propuestas relacionadas con quidditch fueron apartadas en un montón desechado. Ya respondería a aquellas cartas con la mayor cortesía y agradecimiento posible cuando pudiese.

Tiró el montón de folios, que incluían una propuesta para ser modelo de publicidad de las túnicas de Madame Malkim, en el callejón Diagón, a un lado de la cama, y se revolvió el pelo, sintiendo a la frustración subiendo desde su columna vertebral hasta su cabeza. No se había planteado a que dedicarse tras la caía de Voldemort, pues antes de ella, aunque su mayor aspiración era ser auror, el destruir al maldito y sanguinario asesino era su preocupación día y noche. Ahora que había crecido, y había madurado del todo, seguía pensando que ser auror era lo más adecuado para él, pero lo veía demasiado predecible, demasiado fácil.

Y no. Él iba a hacer lo correcto antes que lo fácil.

Ron a su lado se movió más de las habituales vueltas que daba mientras dormía. El ojiazul se fue despertando lentamente, restregándose los ojos. Miró adormilado a su alrededor, y pronto dio con la imagen de Harry sentado en su cama plegable, sonriendo tímidamente ante la imagen de su compañero despertándose. Antes de decir nada, sus ojos pasaron de su amigo moreno al montón de papeles colocados de mala manera a su lado.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó, desperezándose. Harry le miró. Un bostezo sin intentos de ser disimulado salió por la boca de Ron.

-Aún es pronto. Son las siete.

-¿Las siete?-musitó Ron, aún adormilado, y se tiró sobre la almohada con un golpe seco, quedando boca arriba-Mierda.

Harry rió-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hoy tengo entrenamiento a las ocho y media. Normalmente comienza a las diez, pero como perdimos el primer partido de la temporada, el entrenador quiere "hacernos sudar".

Harry se levantó, volviéndose a estirar. Ron parpadeó varias veces mirando el techo, intentando despejarse. Podía dormir una media hora más, pero sabía que luego se despertaría el doble de cansado de lo que ya estaba. Su amigo moreno no se preocupó en retirar los papeles de la cama cuando se tumbó sobre ella de nuevo, también mirando hacia el techo naranja.

Pasó un tiempo indefinido antes de que Ron rompiese el silencio que reinaba al reincorporarse, y quedarse sentado sobre el colchón, haciendo sonar los muelles. Harry le miró de reojo. Llevaba un pijama de camiseta de manga corta con dibujos de rechonchos conejos blancos.

El "Niño-Que-Vivió" no pudo evitar sonreír. Ron nunca cambiaría. Y estaba claro que, hasta que no le quedase más remedio, la señora Weasley seguiría comprándole los pijamas que él en público se negaba a ponerse, pero que luego utilizaría. El pelirrojo se había acostado con el torso desnudo y en calzoncillos, así que Harry supuso que en medio de la noche debió de entrarle frío y decidió cubrirse un poco más.

-¿Qué tal llevas lo de los trabajos?

-No sé. Ni bien ni mal. No estoy seguro.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio. Ron bostezó una vez más y se rascó la cabeza, aún con los ojos no entrecerrados.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando en algo…

Harry sonrió irónicamente-¿Tú, pensando¡No me vaciles, Ron!

Ron bufó-No es momento de ponerte irónico-.

El moreno rió-¿En qué has estado pensando?

-Bueno…-comenzó-Pienso que podríamos irnos a vivir juntos. En calidad de amigos, por supuesto-. Harry giró la cabeza tan rápido que el cuello le crujió levemente. Ron sonreía desde su sitio. El ojiverde se enderezó con rapidez, quedando frente a su mejor amigo.

-¡Eso sería genial!-exclamó, sonriendo ampliamente. Ron asintió, gustoso.

-Si… eso mismo pensé yo cuando me vino la idea. Resulta que acabo de descubrir que mamá tenía unos ahorros para cada uno de sus hijos por si ella y papá morían. Y Fred y George lo han rechazado, alegando que no lo necesitaban, así que mamá ha repartido su parte entre el resto. Bill, Charlie y Percy también han rechazado su parte, aunque mamá ha obligado a Bill y Charlie a aceptar un poco. Percy, al ser el ministro, no se ha dejado convencer. Y ya sabes, a los gemelos es imposible. Así que la parte de Percy y lo que sobra de Bill y Charlie también es para Ginny y para mi. Resulta que mis padres han estado ahorrando más dinero del que podían para nosotros.

-Ese es un gesto muy valioso por parte de tus padres-.

-¡Si!-exclamó Ron, completamente feliz-¡Y ahora resulta que hace unos pocos meses descubrí que poseo más dinero del que tuve en toda mi vida! Bueno, tampoco es una fortuna…pero en Pudmeled United me pagan bastante bien, a pesar de ser el suplente. Y ahora sí que puedo pedirte lo de irnos a vivir juntos.

Harry frunció un poco el entrecejo-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes¡Es una idea magnífica!

-Harry, si no tenía dinero, no iba a poder pagar un piso todos los meses. Y por supuesto no iba a permitir que tú me lo pagases-añadió, cuando su amigo iba a replicar.-De todas formas-dijo, levantándose y yendo hacia el armario-ya me he ocupado de mirar un par de pisos por ti. No son ni muy grandes ni extremadamente pequeños. ¡La verdad es que para el precio están bastante bien! Tenemos que decidir un día para ir a verlos…

-Cuando tú decidas, yo de momento estoy libre-respondió Harry, caminando hacia su baúl y abriéndolo, mientras Ron tiraba una camisa rosa (la que había llevado a la boda de su hermano y Fleur) a una esquita de la habitación, con una mirada totalmente asqueada-Podría mirar yo también si mi antiguo piso está libre aún, Harrintong estará encantada de verme, y era un piso realmente agradable, con un alquiler no muy elevado.

Ron asintió, cogiendo unos pantalones de chándal del armario. Su uniforme se encontraba en los vestuarios del equipo.

Una hora después, Ron y Harry se encontraban en la cocina Weasley, terminando con su desayuno. El pelirrojo cogió una tostada y la mordió mientras se levantaba. El resto de la casa, a excepción de los señores Weasley, que estaban cada uno en sus respectivos quehaceres ya, todavía dormía, aunque algunos ruidos de pisadas arriba hacían notar que se estaban despertando.

-¿Quedamos para comer?-preguntó Harry, mientras salían hacia el exterior. A pesar de que hoy el día no estaba tan nublado, soplaba una brisa fría que helaba hasta el alma. Ron y Harry se habían puesto el jersey de punto que la señora Weasley les tejía cada navidad, con una R y una H respectivamente en el centro-Luna me escribió ayer.

Ron sonrió tímidamente, y asintió.

-Por supuesto. A la una ya habré terminado. ¿Quedamos donde siempre?-. Ron hizo un movimiento con la varita y una escoba se deslizó hasta sus manos desde el cobertizo. Harry asintió, y al mismo tiempo se desaparecieron, para después aparecer en lugares completamente distintos, uno en un campo de quidditch muy verde, con un arduo trabajo por delante, y el otro en una callejuela cerca de su ex-hogar, con un papel en la mano y tiempo por delante.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Terrency Street no estaba muy lejos del centro de la capital. Con un pergamino en mano, y la cámara colgada al cuello, Hermione caminaba a paso rápido a través del gentío acumulado, con un destino fijo, y una decisión vacilante.

Esa mañana se había levantado a las cinco, incapaz de conciliar el sueño por más tiempo. Se sentía como una niña en su primer día de colegio. Los nervios aferraban su estómago. Para hacer tiempo se puso a tejer.

Hermione, a su vista, poseía sólo dos destacables cualidades. Una era la fotografía, y la otra la inteligencia. Era una bruja sublime, pero eso lo atribuía a su cuidado cerebro, por lo tanto no lo consideraba otra cualidad. El resto de cosas que hiciese no eran destacables; tejer tampoco se le daba muy bien. Sin embargo, era una táctica para relajarse, aunque esa mañana no hubiese dado mucho resultado.

Sus dedos temblaban bajo el hilo. Con los nervios acompañándola, terminó al fin su gorro de lana color verde oscuro, aunque no quedó exactamente como le hubiese gustado. Había tejido frenéticamente, y sin centrarse mucho en su cometido.

El tiempo había corrido en su contra. Las dos horas se le habían pasado tan rápido que cuando comprobó que eran las siete casi se mareó. Había intentando retrasar ese momento, por eso apenas había dormido, porque durmiendo el tiempo es efímero. Pero no podía retrasarlo más.

Se duchó, se vistió y se tomó tres cafés, ignorando el hecho de que, según decían, el café la pondría más nerviosa aún. Sin embargo el café a ella la relajaba en absoluto. Luego se miró en el espejo de la entrada antes salir a la calle. Su pelo natural caía abultado por su espalda, todavía húmedo. Se recogió el cabello en un moño poco trabajado, dejando mechones sueltos aquí y allá.

Se colgó su preciada cámara al cuello, y metió su varita en el bolsillo del pantalón, sobresaliendo un poco. Y después, con un hondo suspiro, atravesó la puerta.

Ahora, recorría las calles con prisa. Había llegado a la tienda de carretes y había tenido que esperar diez minutos a que abriesen. Iba ataviada con unos pantalones de pana y un jersey de cuello alto blanco. Hacía bastante frío en Londres, y todavía el cielo conservaba nubes grises que presagiaban tormenta.

Su objetivo estaba claro: se dirigía a la antigua vivienda de Harry Potter en Londres.

Como bien se había encargado Melinda de enfatizar en la carta, era probable que Harry Potter fuese a recuperar el piso donde había vivido unos cuantos meses, y había abandonado al iniciar su viaje. Y allí estaba ella, llegando poco a poco a su destino, alzando la cabeza entre la gente por si topaba de bruces con los ojos verdes electrizantes que poseía el ídolo.

Se paró frente a un portal común, que no parecía el lugar donde viviría Harry Potter. Era el número doce. Releyó la carta para no equivocarse.

-¿Desea algo, niñita?-una señora mayor, que estaba barriendo el suelo con una escoba, la miraba penetrantemente, estudiándola de arriba a abajo. Cuando la muchacha alzó la vista se topó de frente con unos profundos ojos grises, rodeados de arrugas que demostraban todo lo que debía de haber vivido esa mujer. Hermione le sonrió con cortesía.

-Disculpe¿sabe si Harry Potter se encuentra aquí?

-¿Harry Potter?-musitó la anciana-Harry Potter lleva mucho tiempo sin venir por aquí¿tú quién eres, bonita?

Hermione dudó un poco-Una… una amiga.

-¿Una amiga que no sabe que el joven Harry lleva un año sin vivir aquí?

La mirada de la señora no era de incredulidad propiamente dicha, si no más bien de asombro. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, gesto muy característico de ella, un tic que la delataba en muchas ocasiones. Sin embargo la ingenua señora no pareció darse cuenta de su mentira, ni del tic.

-Oh, bueno, es que, verá… acabo de regresar de Nueva York y hace mucho que no veo a…

-¡Joven Harry!-exclamó la mujer, sonriendo ampliamente de repente. Hermione sonrió forzadamente.

-¡Si¡A-a Harry, señora! Yo…

-¡Señora Harrintong¡Qué alegría!

Una voz a sus espaldas le hizo dar un respingo. _Esa voz no será de…_

Su cerebro lanzó un ruego desesperado. Hermione se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, y su cuerpo le jugó una mala pasada al darse la vuelta, sin control, sin que ella se diese ni cuenta. Pareció que el movimiento había sido un tic, como el de morderse el labio inferior.

Se encontró de frente con esos ojos esmeralda. Un escalofrío _de terror_ invadió por completo su cuerpo. Sus brazos, al estar acompañando al movimiento de sus manos, que estaban cubriendo aún sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa, tapaban casi al completo su cámara de fotos desde el ángulo de visión del susodicho, que era considerablemente más alto que ella.

De todas formas, él no parecía estarse fijando en nada debajo de su cuello. Es más, en nada que no fuesen sus ojos.

Su mirada estaba clavada en ella con tanto ahínco que se sintió irremediablemente desnuda.

Harry Potter parecía admirar hasta la saciedad las orbes avellana. Y las manos de Hermione no se desprendían de su boca. Ahora más que tapar sus labios formando una figura ovalada, estaban completamente paralizadas, su cerebro intentando obstruir la salida del grito de angustia y terror que la castaña se moría por producir, pero que no podía, porque también su garganta y sus cuerdas vocales eran presas de ese extraño sentimiento.

Al parecer, Hermione Granger no estaba mentalizada para el encuentro que podría producirse.

Empezaba a entrar en pánico.

Ella tampoco podía apartarse de sus ojos. Cuando pudo observar de refilón su boca empezar a entreabrirse, su grito se materializó, sonando mucho más agudo que como era su voz. Parecía un gritito de niña de colegio. Y apto seguido, presa del pánico que ya le invadía por completo, sin que su inteligencia pudiese ayudarla a salir de ahí de una forma menos patética, y con su cerebro colapsado y paralizado, echó a correr hacia la derecha, calle arriba, sin atreverse a mirar atrás.

Harry Potter no hizo otra cosa que observar su figura alejarse, incrédulo.

-¿Qué le pasaba a la muchachita?-. La voz de su ex-casera irrumpió en sus pensamientos. Cuando giró la cabeza hacia la mujer, se encogió de hombros, haciendo que una sonrisa se escapase de sus labios.

-No tengo ni idea. Pero¿quién sabe?-sonrió. En realidad alguna idea si tenía. Aunque sonase egocéntrico, probablemente esa chica era fan suya, y por eso había reaccionado de esa manera. Pero la señora Harrintong desconocía totalmente su identidad, por lo tanto no iba a hablar de eso con ella.-¿Sabe? Tenía ganas de hablar con usted.

-Jovencito, que amable eres-sonrió la anciana-Pero puedes llamarme Paquita, ya lo sabes.

Paca Harrintong era una ciudadana inglesa de madre española y padre inglés. Su madre conoció a su padre cuando pasaba él unas vacaciones en la costa española. Paca nació en Madrid, pero su padre tuvo que mudarse a Londres cuando ella acaba de nacer. Su madre murió al darla a luz, y su padre, que estaba viviendo en España por ella, decidió regresar a Inglaterra. Su verdadero nombre era Francisca, en tributo a su madre. ( _**N/A**__: abajo comento sobre esto, no se alarmen XD)_

Harry reconoció que, recordando cuando conoció a la casera, encontró su nombre muy gracioso, y nunca lo había oído.

-Y tú puedes llamarme Harry.

-Prefiero llamarte jovencito.

Harry sonrió, risueño.

-¿Venías sólo a visitar a ésta vieja, o querías algo más?

-Venía a eso y a otra cosa. La verdad es que no sé si ya lo habrás alquilado, pues ha pasado tanto tiempo, y de veras que lo entendería, porque yo no te pedí, Paquita, que me lo guardases, ni mucho menos te pedería nunca eso, tú necesitas ese dinero y…-.

-¡Jovencito, tu piso está libre, si es lo que tanto tardas en preguntarme!-rió la anciana-Hace un mes puse de nuevo el anuncio, pues los antiguos inquilinos hacían mucho ruido y los vecinos me pidieron que les echase. Yo nunca escuché nada raro desde mi casa, pero ya sabes, como ando un poco mal de oído pues una escucha lo que quiere-.

Harry sonrió-¿De verdad¡Eso le gustará a Ron!

En la cara de la anciana el gesto se torció levemente.

-¿Ron¿Un chico?-preguntó.

-Obviamente-contestó el ojiverde, sonriendo.

-Oh, jovencito, no sé si eso les hará mucha gracia a los vecinos-comentó la mujer, con gesto preocupado. Harry frunció levemente el ceño-Quiero decir, yo soy una anciana a la que a estas alturas ya le da igual todo…pero ya sabes, conoces a Mary y Terry, son muy conservadores, y a lo mejor que tu pareja sea un hombre no les hace mucha gracia…

El muchacho comenzó a entender a lo que la mujer se refería.

-¡No!-exclamó Harry, medio riendo-Ron es mi mejor amigo. No somos… no somos pareja de esa manera, Paquita. Él solo necesita independizarse, y yo también, somos los mejores amigos, pero no hay problemas con eso.

La mujer sonrió-Oh, bueno, jovencito, es que como nunca te he visto traer a una chica.

La sonrisa del moreno se apagó un poco.

-Aunque la chica que acaba de estar aquí¿era tu novia? Era una jovencita muy educada-.

Harry negó-La verdad es que no la conozco.

Paca abrió los ojos-Pero ella me dijo que era tu amiga. Quería saber si vivías aquí…

El joven frunció el ceño, sin esperar esa información. La verdad es que la visión de esa joven como una fan histérica se le antojaba cada vez más real. Sin embargo, vio en sus ojos _cosas_ que no le dejaban cerciorarse de aquello.

No sabía si quiera bien que eran esas _cosas _a las que se refería. Sólo estaba seguro de que en los pocos segundos que había mirado sus ojos, había sentido dentro de sí un sentimiento agradable, y había compartido una conexión inaudita para él. El joven Potter nunca había sido muy dado a las relaciones con las mujeres, pero esa misteriosa muchacha le había vuelto curioso de repente.

-Bueno, no tiene importancia-mintió el chico, comenzando a sonreírle a la anciana-¿Paso y hablamos de lo del alquiler?

-Por supuesto, Harry Potter. ¿Te apetecen unas galletas?

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

El estómago había sido presa del flato. La muchacha castaña apoyó las palmas en sus rodillas, arqueándose, intentando que sus pulmones recogiesen todo el aire posible dando profundas bocanadas.

Había corrido hasta alejarse lo suficiente del lugar, de la anciana que barría y del par de ojos escrutadores. En su cabeza no había más imagen que las suaves facciones del chico, de su mirada, y del pánico de su corazón.

El terror había invadido todo su cuerpo, generalizando la parálisis primeriza en sus manos. Aún así, Hermione había podido percatarse de muchos más detalles de los que pensaba.

Se sentó en un banco, aún respirando entrecortadamente, y comenzó a pensar. Había compartido un momento extraño con Harry Potter. Su mente empezó a rogar porque el chico no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada. Ahora más que nunca desde que aceptó el maldito trabajo, Hermione Granger sentía sus fuerzas para realizarlo flaquear. ¿Cómo iba a poder sacarle fotografías? Esa mirada la paralizaba por completo. Y no era sólo eso, era el hecho de que ahora que había compartido ese extraño instante, se sentía más unida al sentimiento de que estaba siendo una persona horrenda, con un trabajo horrendo. Ese par de ojos le habían mirado con sorpresa y misterio. Pudo casi oír la pregunta que seguramente se había formado en el cerebro de "El-Niño-Que-Vivió".

El tiempo transcurrió sin que ella se diese cuenta, después de dejar a un lado todas sus cavilaciones y preocupaciones. Ahora sólo estaba disfrutado de la humedad del tiempo, del viento que traía olor a lluvia. Empezaba a enfriarse su cuerpo después de la galopada, que le había dejado acalorada bajo el jersey.

Tras el encuentro con su objetivo, se mantuvo quieta, descansando todos los músculos. Infinidad de veces había escuchado que era una persona que se encontraba en continua tensión. Nunca solía relajarse, ni dejar tiempo para ella. Por ello cerró sus ojos, dejando que su rostro fuese invadido por una sonrisa honesta y cálida.

El tiempo volvió a escurrirse entre sus dedos, ella incapaz de controlar la sensación de paz que invadía su pecho. No existían Harry's Potter's ni Melinda's ni trabajos que bombardeasen su subconsciente. El poco día que llevaba había sido muy duro.

Sin embargo, nada dura para siempre. Y todo pasó tan rápido. Ahora sus ojos almendrados volvían a abrirse con terror. Su mirada estaba clavada en una mota que surgía de entre las calles cercanas al parque, siguiendo el mismo recorrido que ella había cruzado corriendo anteriormente. La mota se hacía cada vez más cercana, caminando tranquilamente. Ella podía observar como una sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

Se levantó bruscamente del banco, mirando aterrorizada a la mencionada motita. La mota se materializó como un joven de ojos verdes, gafas redondas y cabello alborotado. Siguió caminando hacia el parque, sin percatarse en la mirada de dicha castaña. Hermione agarró su cámara instintivamente, y se armó de valor.

Era hora de hacer por fin su trabajo. Y ya que estaba allí, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad como antes.

Con las manos temblándole, la alzó hasta sus ojos. Segundos después, su dedo apretó el botón necesario, y se escuchó el ruido de la cámara haciendo la fotografía, justo en el momento en el que él giraba la cabeza hacia ella. A través del objetivo con zoom, pudo ver como él se paraba de repente, y se quedaba quieto. La joven de ojos marrones exhaló aire, y, sin dejar que él apreciase su rostro, salió huyendo, confiando en que estaban demasiado lejos como para que se acordase de ella.

Harry se quedó quieto unos instantes, procesando. Después, salió corriendo tras ella, con esa vena impulsiva que tanto le caracterizaba. Su instinto gritaba que tenía que perseguirla.

Varios metros adelante, Hermione ya había desaparecido. Aunque correr no fuese ni mucho menos una cualidad suya, la gente que se agolpaba en aquel parque hizo el trabajo de despistar a su objetivo por ella. Agarraba cuidadosamente su cámara, aún sujeta al cuello, para que no se golpease con el vaivén al correr, ni con la gente. A veces miraba hacia atrás, con los mechones de pelo pegándose a sus ojos, intentando visionar a Harry tras la marea de padres y niños, que aunque no era muy abundante, era suficiente para esconderse. Creyó encontrar la cabellera revuelta del mismo a lo lejos, y corrió más deprisa, gastando todas las fuerzas que poseía. Su corazón danzaba desbocado dentro de su pecho, con latidos frenéticos. El flato había reaparecido, y le temblaban las rodillas.

Rogó de nuevo porque él no se acordase de su rostro, ni de ella, ni del encuentro en el portal con la anciana de testigo.

Volvió a mirar de nuevo hacia atrás, sin ver nada. El cabello moreno parecía a ver desaparecido. Sin embargo no aminoró la marcha. De repente, giró la cabeza, y se chocó de frente con una mujer que estaba de espaldas.

No calló al suelo gracias a que la joven la cogió de la muñeca, y tiró suavemente de ella hacia arriba. Parpadeó varias veces.

-Gracias-musitó. Al observarla detenidamente, sólo hubo una cosa que la llamó la atención más que su mirada: la cámara de fotos que también descansaba en su cuello.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó, con los ojos azules fijos en ella. Hermione asintió, con una leve sonrisa. La muchacha siguió la trayectoria de los ojos avellana, que observaban su cámara de fotos.

Al verla, la castaña se había olvidado momentáneamente de su_ "pequeño problema"_

-¿Te gusta la fotografía?-preguntó Hermione, sonriéndole algo ansiosa. El tono de voz delataba la devoción que sentía hacia ese tema. La muchacha no pareció mirarla, aunque sí que lo estaba mirando. Sin embargo sus ojos parecían perdidos en algún punto intermedio. Ella negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus largos cabellos rubios ondeasen.

-No en especial. Es por trabajo. ¿Lo tuyo es por trabajo o por placer?

-Ambas cosas-contestó, sintiéndose de repente a gusto a su lado. Pudo ver la enigmática sonrisa de su rostro, que iba y venía.

-¿Trabajas sacando fotografías?-preguntó, alentada por la sensación de que la chica en frente suyo no parecía estar a disgusto hablando con ella. Ella sonrió.

-Trabajo en _"El Quisquilloso"_

Hermione asintió, con un murmullo de entendimiento. Había oído hablar de esa revista, algo disparatada.

-¿Tú también trabajas para alguna revista?

-_"Corazón de bruja"_- contestó simplemente, con algo de vergüenza. Reconocer su trabajo en el medio odiado no era lo que más le apetecía. Sin embargo, por primera vez desde que chocó con ella, la rubia pareció fijar su mirada azul en la joven Granger, sin estar perdida en ningún otro lugar. Su expresión, que no fue de desagrado, le tranquilizó un poco.

-Mi padre dice que esa revista es basura. Tienen una imagen muy distinta del mundo mágico de la que nosotros tenemos.

Aunque aquella declaración pudo haberla molestado, no hizo más que reconfortarla. Se quedaron segundos en silencio.

-Ellos nunca hablan del _snockack__ de cuerno arrugado-_dijo, con un tono de voz totalmente tranquilo. Parecía que hablaba como en un susurro, aunque se la entendía perfectamente.

Hermione frunció el ceño algo escéptica, un gesto que no pudo evitar. Aún conservaba su sonrisa, aunque tenía unos tintes algo burlescos. Ella nunca había creído en ese tipo de cosas que solía inventarse esa _atípica_ revista. Sin embargo, no le dio especial importancia. Para alguien que trabajaba para "El Quisquilloso" lo más normal sería creer en ese tipo de cosas.

_¿O no?-le reprochó su cerebro, recordándole amargamente su situación actual._

-Comparto totalmente la opinión de tu padre.

De repente la chica rubio fijó sus ojos en un punto por encima del hombro de Hermione. Ella observó como su brazo se alzaba, moviéndose en el aire.

-¡Harry!

Hermione dio un respingo, comenzando a asustarse seriamente.

"_No puede ser. Convéncete, Hermione, no puedes tener tan mala suerte"_

Siguió el recorrido de su mirada, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. A lo lejos, la sombra de Harry Potter avanzaba rápidamente hacia ellas.

-¡Luna!-escuchó gritar. El chico comenzó a sonreír.

Luna desvió la mirada de Harry hacia ella, y aunque en su expresión no pareció cambiar nada, ella pudo fijarse perfectamente como la chica estaba nerviosa.

Luna Lovegood era increíblemente inteligente, aunque también increíblemente lunática. Por ello su sabiduría no era compartida ni entendida por la mayoría. Sin embargo ella no había pasado por alto ninguno de los gestos que había echo la castaña delante suyo.

Y una clara idea se empezó a formar en su mente.

-¡Me tengo que ir!-exclamó de repente Hermione, sonriendo incómodamente a la joven-Un gusto a verte…

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas?-preguntó la tal Luna, con un gesto totalmente inocente-Para Harry y para mí será un gusto.

Hermione abrió los labios, y negó automáticamente.

-No creo que sea…

-¡Luna!-escuchó de nuevo exclamar a sus espaldas. Un zumbido de terror recorrió su cabeza. La voz estaba demasiado cerca. Más bien, casi podía sentir el aliento del joven en su oreja.

-Harry-llamó Luna, fijando (o simplemente mirando, pues sus ojos volvían a parecer perdidos) a su amigo. El moreno miró de espaldas a Hermione, y algo se le hizo familiar en su pelo-Mira, creo que debería presentarte. Ésta es una amiga mía, trabaja para "Corazón de bruja"…

_¿"Corazón de bruja"?_

Los segundos pasaron mientras Luna se dedicaba a inventarse cosas sobre la joven. En esos segundos Hermione, de nuevo paralizada, se había dedicado a rogar en silencio, y Harry se había dedicado a escrutar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

De repente, la imagen se le hizo dolorosamente familiar.

-… y va a acompañarnos hoy.

Hermione dio otro respingo. Sus pies estaban firmemente clavados en la tierra y no la permitían andar.

_-Bien, chica Granger, es hora de que pares de huir y encares a Harry Potter con algo de valor._

Luna parecía completamente feliz. ¿Harry? Harry ni siquiera era visible para ella.

_Tienes que girarte._

-¿Y quién eres?-escuchó preguntar a una voz varonil. Y, por muy paralizada que estuviese, de los tres sólo una persona podía tener esa voz varonil.

_¡Girate!_

Pareció que su pie hizo un amago, pero volvió de nuevo a su sitio. Harry seguramente estaba pensando que era una maleducada. Luna sonreía en algún lugar que le parecía muy lejano.

Escuchó a Luna y Harry murmurar entre sí, pero no pudo asimilar los murmullos. Que dijeron quedó desconocido para ella.

_¡Hermione Jane Granger, DEBES girarte!_

Hizo caso, y sólo pudo vislumbrar a Harry Potter abrir mucho los ojos. Los pensamientos de él, y los temores de ella, acaban de quedar confirmados.

-¡Tú!

Sacando valor de no sabía donde, intentó sonreírle apaciguadoramente.

-H-Hola, Harry Potter. Me llamo Hermione Granger.

Y le tendió la mano.

O.O.O.O.O.O

¡Ya está!

Tengo mucha prisa por subir, así que no voy a decir mucho más.

Asterisco: Dedicado a Ale y ella sabe por qué. ¡Gracias amiga! En realidad creo que la voy a dedicar todo el capítulo a ella

**Adelanto**: otro más XD En el próximo capítulo se especificará la pareja de Ginny en este fic, y habrá una escena de ellos. Creo que si ven mis preferencias, como ya dije, sabrán de quien se trata (clic en mi profile)

Prometo que el próximo capítulo va más pronto, no quiero tardar tanto… lo siento por la demora, de verdad.

Por cierto, el nombre de la casera tiene un motivo. Primero, porque dada su edad y el año en el que nos encontramos, y su procedencia española por parte de madre, ese nombre era uno de los comunes en la época de ambas. Segundo, y muchísimo más importante, por mi abuelita, que se llama así, y a la que aprecio muchísimo. Y porque "Paca" (realmente queda mejor el diminutivo, Francisca se me hace menos bonito) suena, enserio, muy adorable para una abuelita. Me encanta llamar a mi abuela así. Y no descarto la posibilidad de crearle una amiga a Paquita Harrintong que sea simpática y que salga en alguna escenita, y que tenga el nombre de mi otra abuela, la cual desgraciadamente falleció hace tres años y cuatro días (fue el 9 de Septiembre) y a la que igual quiero muchísimo.

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Ale, pero también va dedicado a ellas dos. Sobretodo a la segunda, la cual se llamaba Herminia (muy típico para hijas españolas de hace tantos años, pero igual horrible XD) pero a la que apodábamos siempre cariñosamente "Mimi", por ello seguramente existan la pareja "Paquita y Mimi" y seguramente serán adorables ancianas que den juego a Harry y Hermione. Un beso a mi abuelita, que se llevó el otro día al cielo unas preciosas flores que yo misma elegí, y a la que desde aquí la digo que echamos mucho de menos, y que la queremos mucho.**

Ya saben, todos los reviews están respondidos en mi blog Harmony, denle clic a mi homepage.

Nos leemos

Elen


	4. La suerte de Mony

Tenía que empezar de alguna manera. Debo decir en mi defensa que he estado un par de días malita, y que ello me ha evitado profundizar en este capítulo y tardar menos en subirlo.

Espero que el capítulo les parezca suficiente recompensa por mi tardanza.

**Desclaimer: **¿Creen que si los personajes fueran míos Hermione se hubiese puesto furiosamente celosa y a lanzar canarios? ¡No tenía mejor cosa que hacer! (¡Ah si! En libros anteriores salvar a Harry :insertar rolleyes: XD)

J.K es la responsable de** todo**.

Photographing Harmony

Capítulo 4

"…_I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you"_

_("Yo no sé quién eres_

_Pero yo… estoy contigo")_

_**Avril Lavigne, I'm with you.**_

- - -

"**La suerte de **_**Mony**_**"**

- - -

Abrió los ojos con pereza, y lo primero que vislumbró fue un cegador resplandor blanco. Parpadeó varias veces, con los ojos doloridos, y tras un minuto de acostumbrarse a la repentina luz, observó que lo que le había cegado era el techo blanco de la sala donde se encontraba. Intentó incorporarse, aún aturdido, y gruñó de dolor cuando se apoyó en sus codos. Sus brazos estaban llenos de magulladuras y cortes. Su visión, todavía dolida, no le dejaba averiguar si eran muy profundos.

-No deberías incorporarte-escuchó que decía una voz, y su mirada se trasladó inmediatamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía-Pero si quieres ponerte peor, Malfoy, a mi me da exactamente igual.

Todavía sin ver claramente pudo observar como una figura se acercaba a él, portando una bandeja entre sus manos. El cabello largo y pelirrojo, recogido en una coleta alta, se le hizo desgraciadamente familiar.

La figura dejó la bandeja en la mesita auxiliar al lado de su cama, y se sentó al borde. Luego, con un movimiento rápido y brusco, tumbó al joven de nuevo. Draco volvió a gruñir, y quiso gritarle un par de palabrotas, pero descubrió con asombro que no podía emitir ningún sonido más que débiles gorgoteos. Su visión se fue haciendo más clara, y sus pupilas fueron primeras testigo de cómo la imagen nítida de Ginevra Weasley se iba abriendo a sus ojos grises. La susodicha, con un traje verde que contrastaba con el blanco impoluto del cuarto, soltó una risa profunda.

-Volverás a hablar, desgraciadamente, dentro de unas horas. Al parecer alguno de tus amiguitos destrozó brutalmente tus cuerdas vocales.

Y, sin previo aviso, notó un dolor punzante en el brazo. Su segundo intento de lanzarle mil y un improperios fue nuevamente fallido, y sólo pudo, por tercera vez, quejarse como únicamente podía.

La mirada marrón de Ginny se cruzó con la suya durante leves segundos, y pudo notar con fastidio como su rostro de finas líneas sonreía triunfante, aunque en sus ojos no se podía leer nada más que desagrado, dirigido expresamente hacia Draco.

Estaba claro que Ginny creía que era una pérdida de tiempo estar curándole a él, precisamente a él.

-Es curioso que, después de todo, tenga que ser yo tu enfermera-pronunció, con un tono algo irónico, mientras llenaba un pequeño vasito de plástico con medidas de una poción color púrpura.- ¿O no?

Draco Malfoy suspiró con fastidio, y apartó el rostro de la imagen de la chica, fijando sus orbes grises en la ventana a su derecha, donde sólo se visualizaban nubarrones arremolinándose en el cielo. Compartía totalmente la opinión y el sentimiento de ella.

-Voy a necesitar que hagas el favor de abrir la boca, o tendré que inmovilizarte para darte la poción-. Cuando vio que ni siquiera giró la cabeza hacia ella, y que en sus labios se formó una mueca molesta, frunció el ceño.-No pienso pedírtelo por favor, y no te lo diré más.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó como sacaba la varita de su túnica verde, y volvió a gruñir por cuarta vez. Luego, como un maldito perro obediente, abrió la boca, cerrando los parpados, y notó el líquido caer en su lengua como fuego. Tragó a duras penas, y su garganta se sintió aún más resentida cuando un dolor abrasante se instaló en ella, con la poción ya en su estómago. Ginny se levantó, cogió la bandeja y, cuando ya estaba a medio camino hacia la puerta, se giró hacia él.

- Volveré dentro de un par de horas.

Y se marchó, con su pelo atrapado en la coleta ondeando graciosamente.

- - -

Se respiraba un clima extraño mientras avanzaban por la avenida camino del restaurante-cafetería.

En este momento, Harry se sentía de todo menos normal. En su cabeza repasaba los últimos cinco minutos con insistencia. Detrás suyo, el insistente parlotear de Luna Lovegood no llegaba a despistarlo de su inusual cometido. Y al lado de su amiga Luna, tenía la certeza que se encontraba Hermione Granger, la _fotógrafa-acosadora_ de turno.

Lo que no sabía era que Hermione caminaba con la cabeza algo gacha, simulando escuchar a Lovegood mientras sus sentimientos estaban divididos entre la vergüenza y el terror, y su cabeza visionaba una y otra vez como Harry Potter había estrechado su mano, y como después había girado la cabeza y había emprendido camino hacia donde fuese que fueran ahora, mientras Luna, más feliz que una perdiz, sonreía y comenzaba a hablar sin parar de cosas que ahora ni entendía ni, ciertamente, escuchaba. Solamente oía el constante murmullo de su voz suave en su oído izquierdo, que no era capaz de desconcentrarla de su actual cometido.

De repente, Harry giró levemente el cuello, y miró de reojo a la castaña. Hermione alzó su mirada un instante, y después agachó aún más su cabeza.

Ambos quedaron con el mismo sentimiento agridulce resguardado en el pecho. Su cometido de pensar el uno en el otro volvió a cumplirse, y no hubo más miradas furtivas el resto del camino.

De repente, pasando ya diez minutos desde ese instante, Hermione se dio cuenta que la voz de Luna se había apagado, aunque su sonrisa no. Cuando se enderezó del todo, mirándola fijamente, Luna giró la cabeza hacia ella, y sonrió aún más enigmáticamente que antes.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces, y no fue capaz de no devolverle el gesto. En vez de depositar la mirada en sus pies, la posó al frente, dando de lleno con una cabellera negra e indomable. El brazo del hombre de la cabellera se levantó, comenzando a saludar. Ella miró por encima de su hombro, y solo pudo saber a quien saludaba cuando, no muy lejos de ellos, otro hombrecillo de cabellera pelirroja también hacia el mismo gesto. Luna amplió su sonrisa, con sus ojos que no miraban a ninguna parte fijos en el punto pelirrojo, y Hermione se sintió aún más desconcertada. Un ligero sentimiento de curiosidad invadió su cuerpo.

Cuando llegaron a su lado, Harry Potter se abrazó cariñosamente a ese hombre. La falda de Luna dejó de ondear graciosamente cuando se lanzó a sus brazos, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Ella pudo notar como las abundantes pecas que tenía el joven en la cara eran algo más suavizadas por el sonrojo que se instaló en sus mejillas cuando Luna hizo aquello.

-_Ronnie_-fue lo único que salió de sus labios, susurrado en su oreja.

Hermione se sintió estudiada por los grandes ojos azules del tal _Ronnie_. El pelirrojo había borrado la sonrisa tonta que se había depositado en su boca tras el besito de Lovegood.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

Sólo preguntó eso, en un tono que no le gustó demasiado a Hermione. Luna estaba mirándole. De repente de la garganta de Harry salió una risa histérica, que hizo que el vello de su nuca se erizara. Esa risa no parecía encajar con él.

-Nunca te lo imaginarías-comentó el moreno, con un tono desganado. Ron alzó una ceja, y volvió a mirar a la castaña.

Luna rió un poco-Ella es amiga mía. Se llama _Heirmony._

-Hermione-corrigieron automáticamente el joven de la cicatriz y la castaña. Ambos intentaron ignorar el echo de a verlo dicho a la vez. La ceja de Ron subió peligrosamente, y la sonrisa de Luna se ensanchó de igual manera.

-Es mi _"fotógrafa personal"_-intentó aclararle Harry.

La expresión del pelirrojo fue de completo asombro. Por primera vez se fijó en la cámara que colgaba de su cuello. Del de Luna era habitual ver una, y más por la razón por la que supuestamente estaba allí (aunque en realidad privaba más el que fuese su mejor amiga mujer).

-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí?! ¿¡Con ellos?!-exclamó Ron, dirigiéndose directamente a ella. Hermione sintió como se encogía en su sitio, clavada firmemente en el suelo-¡Debería darte vergüenza seguirle de ésta manera!, ¿Nunca te han dicho que tu trabajo es una mierda? ¡Deberías saber que nosotros no queremos que ést…

-¡Ron!-gritó Harry, haciéndole callar-Es una invitada de Luna. Déjalo estar.

Alrededor suyo los transeúntes habían empezado a mirarles sin disimulo alguno.

-Compañero, ella es una asquerosa fot…

-Asquerosa…-murmuró de repente Hermione, sacando la voz de donde no había-Ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Mejor me marcho.

-_Mony_-pronunció suavemente Luna, sin mirarla del todo. Hermione en ese momento pareció darse cuenta que ese "_Mony_" era dirigido a ella, y que Luna debía de llamarla así-No hagas caso a Ronald, y ven a comer con nosotros, ¡Tengo tanto que contarte!

Y seguidamente, para asombro de Hermione, Ron y Harry, Luna cogió a la muchacha de la mano, y dio la espalda a sus amigos, obligando a la castaña a imitarla.

Sin fijarse en Ron y Harry, Hermione notó como Luna sonreía mirando al frente, con una expresión tranquila. Empezaron a caminar, con la rubia agarrando delicadamente a su compañera. Hermione se sentía terriblemente abrumada por la situación.

Primero: Luna había empezado a tararear bajito y a mover la mano en un vaivén continuo, obligando a ella a mover la suya.

Segundo: no conocía de nada a aquella mujer, y ya estaba teniendo un contacto físico cercano poco propio de su carácter con ella.

Tercero: sus pies gritaban por salir corriendo, pero aunque el agarre de Luna era débil, ella lo sentía tan firme que no quería soltarse. Ni le apetecía.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?

Luna paró de tararear y la miró un segundo, con los ojos más enigmáticos que nunca, y después giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia adelante.

-No lo sé-respondió, con su gesto tranquilo inmutable. Hermione esperó pacientemente un minuto a que terminase la frase, pero no lo hizo. No dijo nada más. La castaña apartó su vista de ella, y miró al suelo, con un suspiro desesperado danzando libre en su garganta.

-¿Crees que es una buena idea que yo os acompañe? Es decir-suspiró-es una comida entre amigos y yo no soy precisamente…

-Eres mi amiga-interrumpió Luna, y Hermione la miró asombrada.

Luna a penas la conocía de unos cuantos minutos, y ya la consideraba su amiga. Esa mujer era extraña y loca, pero en ese momento Hermione sintió plenamente que era una gran persona.

Un sentimiento reconfortante apareció en su pecho, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, mientras sentía que la sonrisa de Luna, que iluminaba el día gris en todas las direcciones, era expresamente dirigida a ella, aunque la rubia ni la mirase directamente. Su mirada estaba, como casi siempre, mirando y sin mirar, sin un punto fijo, y con muchos. Toda una contradicción, sí. Y todo lo que pudo hacer Hermione fue agarrar más firmemente su mano, con un apretón agradecido. Seguramente Luna lo notó, pero siguió en silencio.

-Gracias-agradeció la castaña-Pero sigue sin convencerme. Ellos…

Y por primera vez, ambas echaron una débil mirada hacia atrás, donde Ron y Harry caminaban, siguiéndolas lentamente a una distancia prudente. Ron parecía enfadado, y la mueca de Harry era de total resignación.

Al girar la cabeza, Hermione se chocó de bruces contra un hombre con gabardina. El extraño cayó al suelo, y empezó a maldecir a la joven. Ella intentó pedirle disculpas, pero el hombre se zafó rápidamente de su ayuda, se colocó la gabardina y el sombrero y salió rápidamente de allí, murmurando improperios.

-Imagínate cuando se de cuenta que se ha manchado la espalda…-susurró Ron con aires burlones. Harry rió entre dientes.

-No deberías estar tan despistada, Mony-dijo Luna, con los ojos centelleantes. Detrás se escuchó como los dos hombres reían. Luna no les dijo nada y Hermione sentía las mejillas arder. Ella era, por supuesto, incapaz de decirles nada. Siguieron caminando un par de minutos eternos, hasta que la rubia se detuvo frente a la puerta de roble de un local repleto, con una tenue luz anaranjada que daba aires acogedores, y con unos cómodos sillones rojos alrededor de mesitas de madera. El local tenía un salón destinado al restaurante, pero la mayoría decidían comer algo no muy informal en los acolchados sillones.

-¡Luna!-exclamó de repente Ron-¡Dijimos de ir a Jerry's! Aquí no hacen pollo al Jerry's.

Parecía un niño enfadado. Luna le sonrió-Pero aquí está la ensalada parmesana. Y sabes bien, Ronald, que es mi preferida.

Ron disimuló un bufido, y asintió no muy convencido. Además, estaba de mal humor por la intromisión de Hermione Granger. Entraron, pasando las chicas primero, y un par de miradas se dirigieron a ellos antes de volver a sus asuntos. Había sonado una campanita que indicaba la entrada de alguien en el lugar. Inmediatamente un hombre se acercó a ellos, y se posó al lado de la rubia.

Hermione se fijó en él. Tenía el pelo albino, y una sonrisa perfecta que combinada a la perfección con sus cabellos. Su tez era muy blanquecina, como si no hubiese tomado nunca el Sol, y sus ojos eran de un gris profundo. Luna pareció ponerse muy contenta con la llegada de aquel chico, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Esta vez Ron no intentó si quiera disimular el gruñido que salió de sus labios, y frunció el ceño. En ese momento Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente, pensando que el motivo por el cual al tal "_Ron el gruñón"_ le apetecía más ir a Jerry's no era solo por el pollo.

-¡Hola,_ Bunny_!-sonrió Luna.

-¡_Loony_!-exclamó él, devolviéndole el gesto-Veo que vienes bien acompañada. Hola Harry, Weasley.

Los muchachos le dieron la mano. El tal _Bunny _posó sus ojos en Hermione, y ésta se sintió a gusto cuando chocó con sus ojos grises.-¿Y tú eres…?

-Ella es Mony-dijo Luna, y el chico del cabello albino se inclinó, dándole también un beso a la joven.

-En realidad soy Hermione-aclaró. El chico asintió, comprendiendo.

-Ahora veo que Luna no solo me pone motes a mí. La encantan cambiar los nombres.

Notó como Ron rodaba los ojos, y Hermione pudo escuchar como susurraba un _"Já, Loony y Bunny" _burlesco al oído de Harry, que sonrió divertido ante la actitud de su amigo.

-¿Mesa para cuatro, Loony?-. La susodicha asintió, y el joven puso una mueca-Me reservaste una mesa de tres, querida.

-Es que _nuestra gran amiga Mony_ se apuntó en el último instante-dijo Ron con tono sarcástico. Por primera vez los ojos azules de Luna no parecieron relajados, si no con un brillo algo peculiar. Hermione no se atrevió a replicar por su tono ya que, de todas formas, tenía razón. Y Harry no dijo nada, solo se quedó callado, aguardando al resto.

Al parecer _Bunny _percibió también su tono, porque rió-Bueno, creo que se desalojará una mesa en un par de minutos. Esperadme aquí, ahora vuelvo.

Y se alejó.

-¿Cuál es su nombre real?

-Oh, se llama Ben-dijo Luna-o al menos eso creo…

Su expresión pensativa hizo a Hermione reír-¿No te acuerdas?

-Es que él es para mi Bunny desde siempre.

Y eso pareció zanjar el tema.

- - -

Que Hermione no se llevaba especialmente bien con Harry y Ron ya era un hecho, pero que el segundo no lanzase más que comentarios mordaces hacía ella le molestó de sobremanera y le sorprendió en lo absoluto, ya que se trataba de una persona con ya cierta edad, que debería saber contenerse ante situaciones como ésa. Y a ella no la conocían, no la conocían nada, y por mucho que su trabajo estuviese mal, aún no le había proporcionado a Harry Potter una sensación de acoso extremo, ni siquiera de acoso mínimo.

Hermione Granger siempre se afanaba en pensar que no hay que juzgar antes de conocer. Y Ron Weasley empezaba a traspasar la barrera de lo absurdo.

Se encontraban los cuatro sentados en los cómodos sillones rojos, Ron en frente de Luna y Harry en frente de Hermione. Una mesa con tres cervezas y un zumo de mango (a Luna no le gustaba el alcohol) y las cortezas de cerdo de Ron separaban a las parejas. Increíblemente se había pasado del silencio incómodo del principio a una fluida conversación, de la que a veces Hermione era partícipe, sobretodo cuando Luna le preguntaba o cuando Ron también lo hacía, aunque sus preguntas iban lanzadas con trampa y nada disimulada ironía.

Pero había una cosa que a la joven Granger le sorprendía. Harry Potter debería estar más enfadado con ella que su amigo, y sin embargo no había pronunciado aún ni una sola palabra con matices burlescos o molestos hacia su persona. Y no es que tampoco se fijase en ella, porque había instantes en que le había descubierto observándola, sin duda no con una expresión amigable, pero tampoco odiosa. Simplemente no llegaba a averiguar lo que escondían sus ojos tras las luces anaranjadas, que los volvían menos esmeralda de lo que en realidad eran.

Y eso, en el fondo, se lo agradecía. Los ataques de Ron se le estaban haciendo insoportables, aunque había aprendido a lo largo del tiempo que llevaba allí a soportarlos y contraatacarlos.

Los cuatro dieron un trago a la vez a sus bebidas, y Luna giró la cabeza hacia Harry.

-¿Crees que es un buen momento, Har?

El joven se encogió de hombros, y Luna sonrió mientras aferraba la cámara entre sus dedos. Pasó un tiempo hasta que Luna enfocó. Ron soltó un bufido y se llevó un par de cortezas a la boca justo cuando sonó el _click_.

-¡Luna!-exclamó el pelirrojo. La rubia examinó la fotografía en la pantalla y sonrió.

-Si sales muy bien, Ronald-aseguró. Le pasó la cámara a Hermione, que la sostuvo entre sus manos, y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la cara de Ron. Harry salía realmente bien desprevenido, nada parecido a las fotografías de las portadas de "Corazón de Bruja" que había colgadas en el despacho de Melinda, donde su expresión incómoda no lograba captar casi nunca algo agradable de él.

-Menos mal que estamos seguros que Luna nunca utilizaría esas fotografías para molestarnos-apuntó Ron mordazmente. Sin duda ese comentario iba dirigido a la castaña. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Intentaré hacer lo que pueda para tampoco molestaros, pelirrojo-le contestó, mirándole fijamente. Sin embargo, Ron frunció el ceño y le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza.

-Pues ahora mismo a mi me estás molestando.

-Ese es tu problema, no el mío. Si pusieses algo de tu parte no te molestaría.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Pretendes que te conozcamos o algo así? ¡Vas a venderle fotos de Harry a la maldita revista esa!

Las mesas vecinas empezaban a fijarse más de la cuenta en ellos. Luna parecía tan distarída y feliz con la situación que no encajaba con el semblante inexpresivo de Harry Potter ni con la discusión de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

-Ciertamente, eso es lo que pretendo-dijo Hermione tranquilamente, aunque sus ojos centellearon bajo las luces naranjas. Ron abrió mucho sus orbes azules, Luna sonrió ampliamente y Harry fijó su atención en la joven, estudiando tal declaración.

Se mantuvo una guerra de miradas fulminantes entre Ron y Hermione hasta que Harry habló haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

-¿De verdad?

Su amigo le miró incrédulo. Hermione sintió su pecho acelerarse al notar que su tono de voz era tranquilo y ameno. Un rescoldo de esperanza la inundó por completo.

Ella fijó sus ojos en Harry y asintió despacio queriendo transmitirle toda su sinceridad y sus buenas intenciones.

Quizá el llegase a sentir su alma en desacuerdo con su trabajo, o el hecho de que era una buena persona, perseverante, iluminadora y amante de la fotografía.

Y Harry pareció comprender la sincerad que nacía de sus ojos almendrados, pues se recostó en el respaldo del sofá y no dijo nada más.

-Harry, como sé que aún no has pensado qué estudiar te digo que podrías perfectamente dedicarte a criador de manadas de _Srringles._

Luna seguía sonriendo. Normalmente no hablaba mucho y cuando lo hacía era para decir cosas que incluso se consideraban verdaderas estupideces. Pero en cada frase suya residía un trasfondo. Y Harry pareció entender enseguida a lo que se refería su peculiar amiga, pues le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa agradecida.

-¿_Srringles_?-inquirió Ron confundido, mirando a Harry y Luna de forma aleatoria.

-Son criaturas míticas de los montes suizos. Mi padre dice que son como cabras gigantes, aunque carnívoros, y que poseen unos cuernos con púas muy afiladas.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerse Harry domador de esas cosas? ¿Quieres que se arruine la vida y encima termine hecho pedazos?

Luna removió tranquilamente su zumo con la pajita y se rió ante el comentario del colorín.

-Para domar a los _Srringles_-apuntó esta vez Harry-tienes que ser una persona perseverante, tranquila y, lo más importante, comprensiva.

Ron frunció el ceño-Pues no sé porque piensas que Harry es comprensivo-le dijo a su amiga.-El otro día se negó a comprender que necesitaba enviar una carta con Hedwig.

-Tienes a Pig-inquirió Harry frunciendo el ceño-Y Hedwig ya está retirada.

-Una lechuza nunca se retira.

-Si, si yo lo decido. Y te lo repito, aunque no estuviese retirada, ¡tienes lechuza propia!

-Sabes bien que Pig me pierde el correo constantemente…

-_Pigwedgeon_ es tan encantadora-apuntó Luna, y ninguno de los dos chicos hizo caso alguno a su comentario. Hermione por su parte sonrió.

Se hizo el silencio. La tenue música que sonaba en el local llegó apaciguadoramente a sus oídos. Hermione cruzó más de una mirada fulminante con Ron. Luna había sacado alguna que otra fotografía a los dos amigos, y para su sorpresa, también a ella. Cuando giró la cabeza en señal de explicación ella solo se limitó a sonreírle. Y, aunque seguía sin apenas conocerla, esa expresión en su rostro fue suficiente.

-Ron, Luna-comenzó Harry, enderezándose. El pelirrojo le miró distraído y la rubia lo hizo curiosa-¿podríais dejarme a solas con Hermione?

La expresión de Ron fue de extremada confusión, la de Luna de brillante complacencia, y la de Hermione… la de Hermione fue de puro asombro.

Harry Potter y su mirada amenazante taladraron a un Ron más que confuso. Luna ya se encontraba danzando hacia la puerta con una mirada radiante. El pelirrojo miró a su mejor amigo unos instantes intentando descifrar sus intenciones.

-Espero que tengas claro lo que vas a hacer-.

Harry asintió mudamente mientras Ron le daba una palmada en el hombro en señal de despedida, y seguidamente salía corriendo en busca de su rubia compañera-poniéndose burdamente su jersey , el cual se había quitado en el local dejando entrever su blanca camisa-que ya había salido del restaurante y había comenzado a fotografiar los arbustos por si encontraba algún diminuto y extraño ser de esos que la volvían aún más lunática.

Harry se rascó la nuca, nervioso. Le echó una tímida mirada a Hermione que logró conectar sus ojos con los de él por encima del borde de su vaso casi entero de cerveza. Harry se sentó pesadamente en el cómodo sillón y se limitó a tamborilear con sus dedos sobre su rodilla. Un brazo estaba agarrado firmemente al respaldo.

-¿Y?-se atrevió a comenzar la castaña, posando suavemente su bebida sobre el posavasos. Se enderezó, con una postura algo rígida. Las rodillas bien juntas y ambas manos posadas en ellas. Harry la miró un segunda y se enderezó tan rápido y tan de improviso que la joven casi pega un brinco. Aunque una mesa baja les separase, ella sentía sus ojos fijos e impenetrables ahora relativamente cerca. Quizá _demasiado cerca_.

-Hermione-pronunció lo más suavemente posible. Pareció meditar sus próximas palabras, apartando su vista de la mujer.

-¿Si?

-Creo-comenzó, moviendo las manos exageradamente.-Bueno, más bien confío en que… en que tú no eres como el resto.

-¿Cómo el resto?-pronunció delicadamente, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Harry asintió.

-Me refiero a que no eres como el resto de chicas que _**me**_ manda Melinda.

Hermione dibujó una sonrisa vacilante en sus labios-Supongo que eso es un cumplido.

Harry sonrió ligeramente-Deberías tomártelo como tal. Sin embargo, debes saber que nunca antes me había tomado la molestia de hablar con ninguna. Tampoco con ninguna llegué a cruzar alguna mísera palabra, aunque era plenamente consciente de que me seguían.

Se produjo un breve silencio, sólo roto por el ambiente del bar. La castaña tomó aire profundamente, y comenzó a mover nerviosamente sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Verás, Harry, debes saber antes que nada que soy una mujer muy franca. Y por ello no tengo ningún inconveniente en aclararte de que destesto mi trabajo, pero tampoco puedo negarte que lo necesito, y que ante todo **necesito** que colabores.

-¿Colaborar contigo?-dijo él, acentuando su fruncimiento. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras asentía rápidamente, y ese gesto fue algo nuevo para el moreno.

El silencio que siguió a aquella declaración fue más fuerte y más ligero. A su alrededor podían escuchar las risas y las conversaciones de sus vecinos, pero ellos sólo podían meditar. Ella seguía moviendo nerviosamente sus manos, de arriba abajo sobre la tela del pantalón, y él no podía más que intentar ordenar el cúmulo de pensamientos que en ese momento cruzaban su cabeza. Aquella chica no le caía mal, es más, le agradaba. Pero no sabía si dejarse llevar por ello e intentar mantener una relación cordial con ella, o simplemente decirla que se largase de allí.

Aunque, si ella se iba, vendrían otras. Y él no quería que llegasen otras mucho menos sinceras, maduras, francas y agradables como parecía ser Hermione, o al menos como le había parecido a él en el poco tiempo que habían compartido.

Harry suspiró pesadamente y se revolvió el indomable cabello.

-Solo con una condición-anunció, y ella le miró expectante.-Necesito saber por qué, si tanto lo odias, haces esto. Dame una buena razón y yo conseguiré confiar en ti y en la sinceridad que procesas.

Ante eso ella no pudo evitar sonreír, y Harry se percató de ello.

-En invierno comienzo mis estudios para entrar en el Departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica. Y simplemente, aparte de los estudios, la fotografía es lo único que sé hacer. Mis padres murieron hace unos años, y el dinero que me dejaron lo quiero administrar. Por ello necesito un trabajo. Es simple.

Harry la miró durante un par de segundos.-Aún así no entiendo por qué, con todo lo relacionado con fotografía que hay, tuviste que mandar tu currículum a una revista que odias.

-Honestamente, yo no hice eso-pronunció, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza. Harry alzó ambas cejas-Quiero decir, que Melinda me envió una carta expresamente a Estados Unidos pidiéndome que me entrevistase con ella.

-¿Estados Unidos?

-Hace poco volví a mi Londres natal, antes estudiaba y trabajaba allí. Melinda se interesó por mi por unos artículos y un par de fotografías que publiqué en la revista adolescente _Saturday wiz._

Hermione esperó pacientemente a que él dijese algo, pero solo se limitó a mirarla. Apartó su vista esmeralda para terminarse de un profundo trago su cerveza.

-Bien, sólo te pediré un favor. No me hagas tener que enfadarme contigo, Hermione Granger, y limítate a ser lo más profesional posible. Sinceramente, me agradas, y espero que seas como yo me imagino que serás.

A la muchacha se le iluminaron ambos ojos mientras le observaba ponerse de pie y lanzar una billete y alguna moneda a la mesa. Alzó la mano para indicar a un camarero que las consumiciones ya estaban servidas.

De repente, sintió el movimiento de un sillón y un estruendo producido por el arrastre de la mesa de té.

-¡Oh, Harry!

Unos brazos fuertes ya le estaban aprisionando.

- - -

¡Capítulo muy corto!

Lo siento de verdad.

Enserio, intentaré subir el siguiente lo antes posible. En realidad este capítulo iba a ser muchísimo más largo, pero he cortado un trozo que ya comencé a escribir que preferí dejar para el quinto. A de más, así les dejo intrigados muahahaha.

Mil gracias por los reviews. Aún no pude responderlos en mi flog, pero pronto lo haré ;) No los juntaré con los de éste capítulo (si es que recibo XD)

Nos leemos, espero, pronto,

Elen**GRANTTER**


	5. Revelaciones

No voy a escribir mucho aquí hoy. Espero que disfruten del capítulo, la verdad es que a mi me a gustado como ha quedado. Ya saben, pasen por mi blog de Harmony (dirección en mi **profile**, _homepage_) para ver sus reviews contestados y algunas cositas más. Todavía no he podido subir los del capítulo 4, pero intentaré hacerlo lo antes posible. ¡Mil gracias por cada uno de ellos!

**Desclaimer: **No me pertenece nada más que la idea de una Hermione paparazzi personal de Harry y de un desarrollo más protagónico de Luna (Tras Ootp me quedé con ganas de más de ella). Todos los derechos a **J.K. Rowling**, **Warner**, etc.

PD: La canción de hoy es TOTALMENTE HARMONY. Y no duden que la vuelva a repetir más adelante, incluso más de una vez, porque hay varios trozos que se amoldan completamente a ciertos capítulos de este fanfiction que tengo pensados.

PD(2): Sin aviso para ella, capitulo dedicado a mi querida Ale, por todas y cada una de las noches de insomnio infinito, de adicciones, y por todas las que nos quedan.

Capítulo 5

_**You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine, moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry, cmon lets try**_

_(Tal vez necesites tiempo para pensarlo,  
pero a mi me gusta, seguir adelante con esto.  
Aclararé tu mente,  
si me das la oportunidad.  
Nunca te haré llorar, intentémoslo.)_

_Jesse Mccartney – Beautiful soul_

- - -

"**Revelaciones"**

- - -

Hermione se quedó con la mano extendida en el aire, intentando y sin poder llegar hasta la de Harry Potter.

Los brazos delgados y torneados que rodeaban su espalda parecían engullirle poco a poco. Y no sabía si era cosa suya pero Harry parecía querer deshacerse de ese abrazo asfixiante.

-¿Ro… Romilda?

Vio a la joven separarse levemente de él y asentir frenéticamente. Luego le plantó descaradamente un sonoro beso en la mejilla y volvió a envolverle sin cuidado entre sus brazos.

Y en ese justo instante Hermione entornó la mirada, escrutando su tez morena, su pelo pelirrojo (teñido, pues las raíces más oscuras empezaban a hacerse notorias) y lacio, su nariz recta y su mentón algo prominente. Una de las cosas de las que Hermione podría alardear era de memoria, de esa que tanto le había ayudado en sus años de estudio y que también le ayudaba para recordar rostros. Poseía una memoria fotográfica increíble, y ese momento comenzaba a trabajar. Esa melena y esos ojos negros se le hacían altamente familiares.

Y tan de repente como la inmiscusión de esa mujer llegó a su cabeza la imagen de un ascensor negro, de un tropiezo y de unas risitas indeseables.

Esa chica era la pelirroja del ascensor de la revista "Corazón de Bruja"

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La mirada perdida de la castaña tras aquel descubrimiento volvió rumbo a su moreno acompañante, que por fin se había librado del abrazo de la peliteñida. Casi podía sentir el alivio de Harry en su propio cuerpo. Era demasiado patente para ella por su expresión que esa tal Romilda no era de su mayor agrado. O al menos eso le decía la casi imperceptible mueca de sus labios, o el inusual brillo molesto depositado con fervor en su mirada verde. Aunque la chica exuberante no parecía darse cuenta. La sonrisa socarrona y satisfecha en sus labios le descubrió a Hermione que era algo insulsa. Ella no solía juzgar sin conocer, pero los gestos y movimientos de Romilda no le gustaban en absoluto.

-Vine con unas amigas a celebrar mi primer ascenso en la revista, y mira tú por donde que sorpresa el encontrarte aquí-respondió, acariciando su antebrazo con una condenada y notoria sensualidad-¡Es impresionante, ¿verdad, Harry?!, ¡Sólo dos meses y ya me ascienden! Y pensar que en Junio aún estaba en Hogwarts… y sin ti, desgraciadamente.

Hermione reprimió un bufido.

-Sí, una gran sorpresa, supongo…-.

Romilda parpadeó, moviendo demasiado rápido sus largas y rizadas pestañas, con una sonrisa boba y perfecta en sus finos labios. En ese mismo instante la mirada de Harry se depositó en Hermione, de la que por supuesto la tal Romilda no se había siquiera molestado en intentar percatarse.

El ruego de sus ojos fue tan fuerte que Hermione casi se tambaleó. Y estaba tan claro. Se mordió el labio inferior, casual y constante tic suyo, y una fuerte ráfaga de aire frío que entró por la puerta del local cuando la misma se abrió, dejando salir a varias personas, pareció suficiente para que diese un paso al frente, aferrada a un impulso valiente que no la caracterizaba en lo absoluto, pero que últimamente (sobretodo desde que conoció a Harry Potter) era habitual en ella.

Su boca se disfrazó con una sonrisa de lo más dulzona.

-Perdona que os interrumpa-dijo, sonriendo a Romilda. La joven apartó un momento sus ojos de Harry para fijarse en la recién aparecida.

Abrió mucho los ojos cuando Hermione se agarró fervientemente del brazo del moreno, que portaba una sonrisa inevitable, aunque intentando ser disimulada. Y luego escrutó a la joven sin un dejo de reparo.

-¿Te conozco?

-Supongo que no tienes ese placer-inquirió Hermione mordazmente, sin dejar de sonreírla. Un sentimiento de orgullo nació en el pecho de Harry, aunque él no supo bien por qué. Romilda carraspeó, e intentó mantener la compostura.

-¡Ah! Qué raro. Bueno, soy Romilda Vane, antigua e _íntima_ compañera de Harry en Hogwarts-. Harry estuvo tentado a gritarle que no eran íntimos ni nada parecido, pero se contuvo. La mano de Romilda estaba extendida en dirección a Hermione. La muchacha castaña amplió aún más su sonrisa melosa y falsa. Le estrechó la mano con firmeza.

-Encantada. Yo soy Hermione Granger, y tengo mucha prisa, ¿Nos vamos, Harry?

Sus miradas se cruzaron y el mencionado asintió gustoso, dejándose arrastrar por el brazo de Hermione, que lo condujo directamente a la puerta.

La peliteñida se quedó de pie, estupefacta con los acontecimientos. Después sacudió un poco la cabeza, y volviendo a colocar su habitual repertorio de sonrisas, se aventuró de nuevo con el grupo de amigas que la esperaban impacientemente para sonsacarle todo lo que había hablado con Harry Potter.

Su mirada oscura se dirigió por última vez hacia la pareja, más concretamente hacia el brazo de la tal Hermione Granger. Su visión fugaz fue interrumpida cuando un segundo más tarde ambos salieron por la puerta.

- - -

-¡Luna!-gritó por doceava vez.

Sus ojos azules no se dirigieron ni durante una milésima de segundo en dirección a la voz. Siguieron fijos en la pantalla de su cámara, mientras las hojas de los árboles dejaban caer gotas de lluvia que habían aguardado en ellas desde la noche anterior. El viento las hacía revolotear, y Ron no dudaba que tras fotografiar todos los árboles de lo que llevaban de avenida, y si Luna seguía proponiéndose seguir haciéndolo con tanto ímpetu y firmeza como ahora con los que aún quedaban, terminaría con el pelo mojado.

-Es tan fascinante-dijo, girándose hacia él y mostrándole la fotografía en la pantalla con la mejor de las sonrisas.-Cuando las revele lo será aún más.

El gesto escéptico de él se tradujo casi al instante en una sonrisa.

-Aún así deberíamos regresar.

-¿Crees que en los anteriores árboles había más posibilidades de ver "_Cuorpys_"?

-¿_Cuorpys_?

Luna pasó al lado del pelirrojo, que mantenía un gesto curioso y a la vez tenía la ceja levemente alzada.

-Oh, ya sabes-comenzó, andando de forma tranquila y sujetando firmemente la cámara entre sus manos. Ron se posó a su lado rápidamente, siguiendo el movimiento de sus labios. Obviamente, no tenía ni idea.-Los confunden con los gnomos. Las personas no mágicas creen que los gnomos son pequeños y gentiles, pero tu jardín demuestra todo lo contrario.

Ron rió ante aquello. Luna le miró, y por primera vez en todo el día, y quizá desde hacía muchos días, su mirada quedó colgada de la de él profundamente. Una sonrisilla misteriosa y cálida inundaba toda su boca. El pelirrojo quedó paralizado ante la fuerza de esa mirada, y azul y azul conectaron inmediatamente.

Nunca encontraría unos ojos tan grandes y expresivos como los de Luna Lovegood, de eso estaba seguro. Y aunque fuesen misteriosos, eran pura fantasía. Cada expresión de sus ojos, cada parpadeo, demostraba toda la inocencia y candidez de Luna, a la par que todo su valor y su fuerza. Y su misterio, sin ninguna duda.

Quizá fuese ese enigmático y excitante carácter lo que le atraía de ella. Esa locura y ese éxtasis por lo fantástico y desconocido. Esa pasión por los seres inventados (o no descubiertos fielmente, depende de que versión) y esa manía de pintarse las uñas de colores chillones, de convertir las cosas más simples en las más maravillosas, como su imperturbable y eterno collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Los _cuorpys _sólo pueden ser vistos por niños, por ello los niños, mágicos o no, creen en seres tan fantasiosos e inimaginables para los mayores. Mamá me lo repetía continuamente.

Ron tragó fuerte, y se rascó nervioso el brazo. La mirada de Luna le estaba incomodando de una manera tan agradable que quería que nunca se apartase de él.

-Entonces yo no podré verlos, pero tú si, porque tienes el alma tan pura y tan noble como la de un niño.

Luna amplió su sonrisa, lo que acompañó en el efecto tan placentero de sus ojos. Sin aviso alguno alzó la cámara y le hizo una foto de improvisto a Ron.

-Quizá descubra algún _cuorpys_ en tu bonito cabello rojo, Ronald.

Y se dio la vuelta, caminando de regreso de esa forma tan suya, como si diese saltitos, dejando a Ron con una noble y pura sonrisa.

- - -

El frío acompañaba a Harry y Hermione mientras caminaban por la venida. Una ráfaga de aire traspasó sus cuerpos, y dejó sus brazos congelados. El agarre hacía mucho que se había soltado, y ahora añoraban el calor que emanaban sus miembros unidos. Harry tosió débilmente, y Hermione se limitó a agachar un poco más la cabeza. La vergüenza inundaba sus mejillas.

-Debería irme por aquí…-profirió, con la voz tomada y débil. Harry simplemente asintió, mirándola un instante.

-Gracias por… por ayudarme.

Hermione sonrió débilmente, e hizo un gesto negativo con la mano-No tiene importancia.

-Bueno, para mi si-replicó él. La castaña amplió un poco su sonrisa, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, que se mantenían fijos en los zapatos de su acompañante. No pudo ver que él también tenía los labios curvados tímidamente.

Se hizo un silencio largo entre ambos, como el que les había perseguido desde que salieron del restaurante. Ninguno sabía qué decir exactamente.

-Romilda es… bueno, ella es…

Hermione alzó la vista, y asintió inmediatamente.-No hace falta que me expliques nada. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

Harry le sonrió complacido.

-Entonces supongo que nos volveremos a ver pronto-dijo, y esto hizo que Hermione abriese mucho los ojos, asombrada. Luego le mantuvo la mirada risueña durante unos segundos eternos, y seguidamente volvió a asentir, terminando por mandarle una sonrisa más. Se dio la vuelta velozmente y comenzó a andar a paso rápido. Detrás suyo, Harry la mirada alejarse. Suspiró agotado y también se dio la vuelta en busca de Ron y Luna.

Caminaban en direcciones opuestas.

_O no tanto._

- - -

De nuevo el blanco y rosa intenso.

Hermione se mareó.

Caminó por el vestíbulo abarrotado, gente corriendo de aquí para allá, y todos con una fugaz mirada fija en ella. Sentía como si hubiese un gran cartel pegado a su frente que rezase "¡Mirarme!". Intentó obviar los persistentes y distintos ojos que continuamente descubría estudiándola y se centró en llegar a los negros ascensores. En su camino las llamas rosas no dejaron de crepitar. Se apuntó a si misma que debía descubrir el hechizo por el cual las llamas no eran verdes, cosa que no había podido estudiar _por falta de tiempo_, pero que le carcomía el pensamiento al descubrir que había algún hechizo que ella obviaba.

Y eso no era algo normal en Hermione Jane Granger.

Se escuchó una especie de timbre musical y la voz melodiosa de hace dos días. El ascensor arribó suavemente y ella entró en él seguida de un par de personas. Con cuidado de no tropezar con nadie se aventuró a traspasar la barrera de trabajadores (la habían arrinconado en el fondo del aparato) y poder pulsar el botón del sótano. Y para su sorpresa alguien lo hizo justo antes que ella, cuando ya tenía la mano extendida.

Una corbata de nubecitas esponjosas vino inmediatamente a su mente tras seguir el camino de la mano, subiendo hasta el hombro y terminando en los ojos marrones del sujeto.

Inconscientemente le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida, y él giró la cabeza sin hacer a penas un mínimo gesto. Hermione frunció el ceño, aventurándose de nuevo al fondo del amplio ascensor.

_Idiota._

Esa revista y todos aquellos que trabajaban en ella empezaban a ponerla de nuevo de mal humor. Y eso que aún _no tenía la suerte_ de conocer personalmente a Melinda Collintong.

_¡Ja!_

El ascensor se detuvo en la quinta planta, tal como anunció la voz, y sin proponérselo se sintió aliviada de ver entrar en él a una cara conocida.

-¡Vaya, Hermione Granger!-exclamó, colocándose cuidadosamente a su lado. Su pelo liso esta vez estaba recogido en un moño sujetado por dos palillos chinos. Vestía una falda de flores y una camiseta amarillo chillón. Hermione le sonrió.

-Buenos días, Cho Chang.

-¿Vas a ver a Melinda?-preguntó la asiática con esa sonrisa de dentífrico plantada en su boca. Hermione negó e hizo un movimiento indicando al gran bolso que portaba donde se encontraba bien resguardada su cámara de fotos.

-Voy a revelar.

Cho abrió mucho los ojos-¡¿Ya?!-. Hermione asintió sonriente.-¡Por Merlín! ¡Sólo han pasado dos días!

La expresión brillante y asombrada de sus ojos achinados acompañaba perfectamente a la leve mueca satisfecha que se formó seguidamente en sus labios.

-Bueno, no… sólo ha sido una foto.

-¿Y tan buena es?

Hermione se encogió de hombros-Eso habrá que comprobarlo, ¿no?

Cho Chang rió. El ascensor anunció la octava planta.

-Yo me bajo aquí, Melinda me espera. Supongo que dentro de poco tendrás que conocerla. ¡Espero que la foto sea buena!-concluyó guiñándole un ojo. Hermione se despidió con la mano y las puertas se cerraron con la última visión de la morena y su vaivén de caderas. Otros dos hombres más se bajaron del ascensor.

Ella y el indeseable joven de la corbata resultona se quedaron a solas.

Hermione se recostó en la pared mirando fijamente sus pies. El hombre seguía de pie, rígido como una tabla y mirando al frente. No dirigió ni una mísera mirada hacia ella, aunque posiblemente la castaña tampoco se habría dado cuenta. El silencio era tan denso que lograba taponar sus oídos. El ascensor no hacía ruido y solo había un pequeño zumbido rondado su mente, opacando el resto de sonidos posible. Un pensamiento incesante que no se apartaba de ella.

_Idiota. Idiota. Idiota._

Ese chico la exasperaba por el simple hecho de no hacer nada. Absolutamente nada. Su falta de expresión le resultaba altamente molesta. Por supuesto tras su comportamiento grosero ella no pensaba dirigirle ni la más mínima palabra.

_Idiota. Idiota. Idiota._

El ascensor se detuvo y la voz dulzona traspasó sus oídos. _Sótano_.

El hombre se bajó y Hermione le imitó. Se colocó a una prudente distancia aminorando sus pasos.

El pasillo era completamente oscuro, con paredes negras y lisas. Las luces blanquecinas eran tenues. El suelo era de madera oscura, y no descubrió ninguna puerta a los lados. El chico continuó andando, y Hermione le seguía en silencio. El pasillo era tan largo y tan negro que no parecía tener fin. No hacía falta ser muy avispado para comprender por qué esa planta recibía el nombre que recibía.

De repente se paró, dejando de resonar sus pasos. Y por inercia, ella lo hizo también. El joven se giró lentamente y quedaron frente a frente. Ese día su corbata era de conejitos magentas. La situación no le permitió a la chica reír pues, sin saber bien por qué, estaba nerviosa.

_Ridículo._

-¿Se puede saber qué haces siguiéndome?

Su voz era dura y fuerte, y casi podía sentir su mirada amenazante clavada en ella, aunque entre tanta oscuridad no habría podido siquiera adivinar si ese día se había afeitado.

-¿Siguiéndote?-dijo, alzando la voz incrédula. Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Eres sorda o qué?

Los nervios desaparecieron de un plumazo y fueron rápidamente reemplazados por un sentimiento ofendido. Se cruzó de brazos y le miró desafiante.

-Honestamente, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que seguir a un desconocido con una corbata ridícula.

Sus ojos bajaron durante un segundo hasta su corbata y luego volvieron a subir fijándose de nuevo en su acompañante. LA castaña se aclaró la garganta.

-A lo mejor no has pensado que puede ser posible que trabaje aquí.

Su gesto se profundizó.

-¿Trabajas aquí?-preguntó aún desafiante. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ante la obviedad, y esto a él no pareció sentarle demasiado bien.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Eres fotógrafa de la revista?

-Lo soy. ¿Y tú qué haces, interrogar a todo el mundo? Perdona, pero tengo prisa.

Descruzó sus brazos y caminó hacia él, pasando por su lado sin dirigirle la mirada.

_Idiota._

Pronto notó como él también comenzaba a caminar. Y también pronto empezó a nacer algo nuevo en ella.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?

El pasillo era interminable y él todavía la seguía. Por supuesto no pensaba darse la vuelta y preguntarle donde se encontraba la sala de revelado. Así que su orgullo y su ser terco decidieron por ella seguir adelante hasta que llegase a algún lugar. Tuvo la suerte de que solo le bastaron otros dos minutos a sus ojos para terminar vislumbrando una luz al final del túnel.

Y nunca mejor dicho.

Los pasos incesantes y la respiración silenciosa del tipo de la corbata de conejitos empezaban a enfadarla de nuevo.

La puerta era de un tono más claro y una pequeña rendija debajo suyo descubría una débil luz, pero suficiente para aliviarla entre tanta oscuridad y tanto hombre maleducado y molesto. Condujo su mano con cuidado al pomo alargado y presionó hacia abajo.

Sentía al hombre pegado a su nuca.

¿Acaso no sabía respetar las distancias de seguridad?

-¿Vas a pasar o qué?-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas que pronto reconoció. Hermione frunció el ceño y respiró hondo antes de deslizar con cautela la lisa madera hacia delante.

Descubrió una sala con las paredes blancas y una máquina de café al fondo. En medio había un par de mesas negras y taburetes acolchados de rojo a su alrededor. El olor humeante de los bollos que estaban cerca de la máquina de café hizo que sus tripas rugiesen. De repente ese olor se acercó a un más a ella hasta que finalmente se estabilizó.

Una mujer que rondaría los treinta se plantó delante de ella con una entusiasta sonrisa y un croissant caliente ondeando en su mano derecha.

-¡Bienvenida!-exclamó-Me llamo Pauline.

Su mano izquierda quedó extendida y Hermione se la estrechó con algo de dificultad. Pauline hablaba a la perfección el inglés pero poseía un indudable acento francés que delataba su procedencia incluso antes de saber su nombre. Tenía el pelo castaño y su melena llegaba hasta su trasero, suavemente rizada por las puntas. Su tez era muy blanquecina y un par de pecas decoraban sus rosadas mejillas. Sus ojos eran grandes y marrones, y aunque no iba maquillada sus pestañas ya eran bastante alargadas de por sí.

-Yo soy Hermione-dijo la castaña, soltándose de su mano pero sonriendo a la joven. Pauline, que acababa de darle un mordisco a su croissant, puso una expresión graciosa, abriendo muchos los ojos y tragando demasiado deprisa.

-¿Hermione? ¡Vaya, qué nombre más curioso!

La muchacha parecía realmente sorprendida. Por un momento vio algo en ella que le recordó a Luna Lovegood. Una esencia, un alma, un brillo inusual.

-No eres la primera que me lo dice-comentó, sonriendo tímidamente a la joven.

-¿Y en qué departamento trabajas?-preguntó, con la curiosidad revoloteando libremente en sus ojos. Hermione se mordió levemente el labio inferior.

-¿Departamento?

Pauline asintió, alzando las cejas y medio riendo-Exacto.

-No sé si trabajo para algún departamento en concreto…

-Creo-intervino de improvisto el joven que había crispado a Hermione durante todo el camino hasta allí-que es el nuevo fichaje de Melinda, ya sabes.

Hermione frunció el ceño simplemente al escuchar de nuevo la voz de aquel extraño. Pauline abrió mucho los ojos y tragó rápido el trozo de bollo que tenía en la boca.

-¿Eres la fotógrafa de Harry Potter?

Asintió de forma cautelosa. Se produjo un lapsus de tiempo relativamente corto en el que todo quedó en silencio, y sólo se podía escuchar a la máquina de café trabajando para proporcionarle la bebida al chico de la corbata ridícula. De repente, Pauline empezó a saltar mientras gritaba:

-¡Me debes cincuenta libras Petterson! ¡Sí, sí, sí!

El chico frunció el ceño y le dio un sorbo a su café.

-Eso es mentira.

-¡Ja!, ¡Sabes que no!-. La voz de Pauline contenía una leve indignación e incredulidad. Sus cejas poco pobladas se habían juntado cruzando el ceño y sus piernas habían dejado de moverse descontroladas arriba y abajo. Petterson parecía igual de tranquilo y cauto que siempre mientras se esforzaba por centrar su mirada en los ojos oscuros de su compañera.

-La apuesta-comenzó con tranquilidad-consistía en que Melinda contrataría a una muchacha distinta al resto la próxima vez.

-¿Y acaso ella no lo es?

-No la conocemos.

-¡Mike! ¡Eres un estúpido! Sabes perfectamente que he ganado.

-Estaba borracho.

-¡No lo estabas, mentiroso!

Mike asintió y Pauline se cruzó de brazos. Hermione tenía la certeza de que hablaban de ella y de que la apuesta era sobre ella. Bueno, más bien sobre la próxima fotógrafa personal de Harry Potter, pero tratándose de que era ella, pues la apuesta trataba de ella.

_Honestamente, Hermione, tu lenguaje está perdiendo facultades._

-¿Hicisteis una apuesta sobre mi?-preguntó Hermione. Los ojos de Mike Petterson se clavaron arduamente en ella durante un par de segundos. Pauline sin embargo terminó de comerse su croissant mientras asentía. Luego se chupó los dedos manchados de las manos y volvió a encarar al hombre, aunque contestando a Hermione.

-Tras el despido de la sexta chica el señor "_petardo_" y yo decidimos apostarnos cincuenta libras a que Melinda se concienciaría y mandaría como próxima acosadora a una mujer distinta y que tuviese facultades para la fotografía. Él dijo que no lo haría y yo dije que sí. Y, obviamente, he ganado.

Mike frunció el ceño claramente cansado de la discusión con su _amiga_-Está bien, te daré las malditas cincuenta libras.

Los ojos de Pauline se pusieron brillosos y se lanzó contra Mike, apretujándolo en un abrazo. Y luego, Hermione vio con asombro como se fundían en un cariñoso beso.

O sea, debían de ser novios esos dos. O bueno, algo parecido.

Cuando se despegaron, la francesa se dirigió de nuevo hacia la castaña.

-Hermione, ¿ya conseguiste alguna buena fotografía de Mister Potter?-. La mencionada sacudió la cabeza (había quedado en trance tras el beso de esos dos) y sonrió cortésmente.

-Una.

Mike frunció el ceño-¿Sólo?

Hermione hizo un ruidito de afirmación.

-Entonces es difícil como nos contaban las otras-apuntó Pauline camino de las mesas pegadas a la pared. Cogió su cámara de fotos y la trajo donde estaban ellos y luego, con la punta de la varita que había sacado del bolsillo, le dio un ligero toque. Un hilito de color amarillo comenzó a salir de la cámara, y Pauline lo dirigió delicadamente hacia un recipiente cuadrado. Cuando el hilito se depositó sobre él pareció desaparecer durante unos instantes hasta que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una montón de fotografías aparecieron, por supuesto por arte de magia, sobre el mismo.

Las fotografías contenían imágenes de tiendas mágicas y de productos de belleza específicos. Hermione siguió a Mike, que se había acercado a Pauline.

-¿Fotografías cosméticos?-inquirió la castaña observando las fotografías.

-_Micky_ y yo fotografiamos lo que nos pidan aunque…

-Por favor, no me llames _Micky_-interrumpió el chico. Pauline sonrió pícaramente y se decidió a no hacerle caso.

-…la verdad es que es muchísimo menos divertido que lo que tú haces, seguro.

Hermione suspiró.

-Honestamente, es cierto que perseguir a Harry Potter resulta bastante… _estimulante. _Sin embargo no es mi mayor vocación en la vida.

.No, la nuestra tampoco. Y no creo que esto sea la verdadera vocación de nadie, porque es un verdadero asco-añadió Pauline medio riendo-Yo estoy aquí a causa de un fallido y desafortunado intento de ser corresponsal en El Profeta, y más tarde en Corazón de bruja, pero solo había sitio para mi en esta revista si aceptaba un puesto en el área fotográfica. Y bueno, Mike ha terminado aquí por un incontrolable impulso de desatar la ira _de_ _su opresora y maléfica familia_.

Lo último lo dijo con un tono monótono, como imitando a un Mike que seguramente habría mencionado que su familia era opresora y maléfica millones de veces. Se preguntó que le habría echo la familia Petterson a Mike para que quisiese desafiarles de una manera que parecía suficiente para él. Sin embargo, no pensaba preguntar. Conocía tan poco y tan mal a ese hombre que no era su asunto ni su problema interesarse por temas referentes a él.

-Y entonces qué, ¿no piensas revelar la tuya?

Hermione parpadeó varias veces cuando escuchó la voz de Pauline, como volviendo en sí. La pareja la miraban expectantes. Ella asintió y también sacó la cámara de su bolso. Mike la empezó a analizar de arriba abajo.

-¿Muggle?

Hermione asintió y nadie dijo nada más. Sacó la varita de sus pantalones y tocó en silencio con la punta la base donde estaba guardado el carrete. Aunque la cámara fuese muggle podía hacerse la misma operación. Pauline poseía una _Fantastic 3.8_, que era una reconocida fabricante francesa.

Pasaron un par de segundos. Sin saber Hermione por qué, Pauline parecía ansiosa. El hilito que comenzó a salir de la cámara a la varita era de un intenso color verde, no como el amarillo de la francesa.

-¡Vaya! ¿Te gusta el verde?

-¿Ah?

-El verde-dijo Pauline, apuntando al hilo del mismo color que ahora mismo estaba aferrado a la punta de su varita.- Es tu color favorito.

-¿El verde?-preguntó Hermione, sin entender del todo. Toda su atención estaba puesta en el recipiente donde iba a aparecer de un momento a otro la fotografía. Pauline rió ante su falta de atención.

-Eso es lo bueno de esto. Mi color favorito, o el color que más me representa es el amarillo, por eso el color que sale cuando revelo mis fotografías es amarillo. Representa toda mi alma. Tu color es el verde, y como Mike me acaba de susurrar que no piensa que tu personalidad combine con el color verde, pues supongo que…

-Mierda, Pau, ¿siempre tienes que largarlo todo?

La muchacha miró durante un segundo a Mike sin comprender bien, parpadeando seguidamente.

-¿Te molesta que sea sincera y diga…?

La conversación de sus dos compañeros de habitación quedó olvidada para Hermione mientras la fotografía de Harry Potter iba tomando forma en el recipiente blanco y la palabra verde retumbaba en su cabeza.

Pauline y Mike dejaron de discutir y centraron su atención en ella. Su mirada se dirigió al interior del recipiente.

-Vaya… si que te apasiona, sí…

- - -

Hermione salió corriendo de la redacción. Cruzó el vestíbulo a toda prisa y no se fijó en la mirada acusado y la sonrisa desdeñosa de Miranda, la antipática y superficial recepcionista que poseía los labios más grandes del mundo. Hoy eran los más grandes y más morados, pues su lápiz labial era de aquel color.

Llegó por fin a la calle a trompicones, tropezándose con varias personas. Ni se molestó en disculparse, y escuchó algunos gritos de enfado. No le importó, no tenía la cabeza para esas cosas. No sabía exactamente por qué corría, solo sabía que necesitaba llegar a su piso y tirarse en el sofá, acomodándose y perdiéndose entre los mullidos cojines que aún olían al perfume de su madre (nunca podría tirar todos esos cojines) y a la añoranza de la misma. Quizá más adelante comería algo y luego dormiría un buen rato, y después sacaría algún libro pesado para leer. En ese momento recordó que tenía "_Reliquias de la magia antigua. Volumen 3_" pendiente para terminar. Y la imagen de cientos de artilugios mágicos interesantes y de horas y horas de incansable lectura sobre ellos se le hizo suculentamente apropiada.

Sí, necesitaba despejar la mente. Definitivamente lo necesitaba.

¿Desde cuando los efectos de sus sentimientos, sus inquietudes o de su magia involuntaria habían sido tan notorios?

Intentó recordar, pero no lo consiguió. Y si no lo conseguía era que, o tenía menos de 4 años cuando ocurrió, o nunca había pasado eso que con tanto ímpetu intentaba revivir.

Ella nunca había usado magia involuntaria. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando todavía no sabía que era bruja. No recordó ningún incidente aislado ni ninguna anécdota extraña para recordar. Nada, su mente no visualizó nada. Ni un instante, ni un segundo.

Nada.

¿Era tan consciente de su magia que no se permitía usarla sin su conocimiento?

Y entonces, ¿por qué ahora se desataba de aquella manera?

Sus mejillas adquirieron un suave color escarlata difuminado por la oscuridad del día nublado. Su mano viajó inconscientemente hasta el bolsillo exterior de su amplia mochila. A su mente llegó entonces la abrupta imagen de la expresión en la cara de Pauline, y del ceño fruncido de _Micky_. Apartó rápidamente la mano.

Ahora ni los nubarrones podían tapar lo, por una parte, abochornada que se sentía, y por otra, rabiosa. Rabiosa consigo misma, eso estaba claro.

_Reliquias, Hermione. Miles de Reliquias que tienes que memorizar y aprender. Reliquias de oro, de plata, de bronce… reliquias de perlas y rubíes, de zafiros y diamantes…_

La muchacha corrió más deprisa.

_Reliquias de brillantes, o de simple madera, hasta de relucientes esmeraldas y…_

_¡No!, ¡De esmeraldas no!_

- - -

Definitivamente, amo el H&Hr, pero saben que también soy ferviente admiradora del Redmoon. Sí, si, LO ADORO. Y ese trocito cuando lo escribí me dejó K.O. Dije, ¡me encanta!

Gracias por seguir ahí, leyéndome. Es muy importante para mi, supongo que cualquiera que publique en ésta página lo entenderá, y bueno, los que no también.

¡Ah, sí! Un aviso: a partir del próximo capítulo empieza más acción. ¿Qué se creían, que simplemente iba a hablar de Harry y Hermione y sus posibles futuros arrumacos? ¡No, no, no! Yo necesito algo de drama, algo de acción, algo de congelar el corazón en un suspiro y ser cruel con todos vosotros, los que me leéis (Muajajaja XD)

**Besos Grantternianos**,

Elen


	6. ¿Subes?

**Desclaimer: **J.K.Rowling y Warner Bros poseen todos los derechos de los personajes y la historia **contada en los siete libros**.

* * *

Lo siento. Lo siento tantísimo. Muchos meses, ¡muchísimos! Y lo peor es que con el resultado no quedo del todo conforme… pero bueno. Ahí va.

_Capítulo dedicado íntegramente a Mia: "Mi llave secreta" (Elen vuelve al parvulario). Ella ya sabe por qué. _

PD: La canción me encanta _(y más como fanática de Twilight que soy)_

**P h o t o g r a p h i n g H A R M O N Y**

**Capítulo seis**

"_¿Subes?"_

-

How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides

_Como puedo decidir lo que esta bien cuando nublas mi mente  
No puedo ganar tu lucha perdida todo el tiempo  
Como podré tener lo que es mío cuando tú siempre estás tomando partido_

**Paramore – Decode**

-Oh, no, no, por favor… no te molestes.

Su voz era irregular. El portal resguardaba sus cabezas, así como la funda y un hechizo repelente perfectamente ejecutado protegían la cámara. Harry giró la cabeza, apartando la vista de ella, y volvió a ponerse la chaqueta.

-Está bien. Pero estás tiritando.

Hermione, que estaba frotándose los brazos para repeler un poco el frío, resopló, _admirando su elocuencia_.

Quizás debería agradecer que fuese algo caballeroso, pero no entendía, tras el día que habían compartido, su afán ahora porque no cogiese una pulmonía.

Si alguien puede quedar contigo a una hora fijada, retrasarse casi cuarenta minutos, darte una excusa barata y, para terminar, cruzar contigo a penas un par de palabras en toda la tarde, ¿tenía ahora que intentar ser amable?

Y lo peor no era eso. Lo peor es que luego trajese a su amigo para ayudarle en su labor de molestar.

Oh, Ron Weasley, un caso a parte. Y con él si que no tenía nada que hacer.

Estaba cansada, empapada, y su boca había adoptado una pose perpetua que navegaba entre la exasperación y el aburrimiento. Pose que el denso silencio que ahora compartían hacía evolucionar hacia la decepción.

No se imaginaba a Harry Potter tan ciertamente seco-la ironía de cómo se encontraban en ese momento hizo que tuviese que reprimir una risa nerviosa-. No es que le considerase la viva imagen de la felicidad, y es que su vida tampoco había sido placentera, pero sin duda la primera impresión que le dio hacía a penas dos días era la de un hombre que comprendía, en cierta medida, su propia posición, y el deber de ella.

_La de un hombre._

¿Qué habría pasado en esas cuarenta y ocho horas para que él la tratase con tal indiferencia? No pedía ni tan siquiera simpatía, sólo cortesía y algo de amabilidad, a ser posible. Después de todo, lo suyo era algo pactado. Pero no, Harry Potter había decidido ignorarla, tan arduamente que ni siquiera se había atrevido a sacar la cámara. En los primeros minutos compartidos, por sus gélidas miradas. Y después porque llegó el amigo pecoso, y cada vez que sus manos se acercaban levemente a la funda, le faltaba poco para ladrar como un perro. De su boca salía un gruñido dominante desesperado que ella prefirió no volver a escuchar.

La sensación que tenía ese día respecto a Harry Potter no era buena. Ni siquiera _perdonable._ Era, más bien, desastrosa, con tintes absurdos y ramalazos de incomodidad continua, que derivaba, al no intentar combatirla, en molestia pura y dura.

_¡Por Merlín y todos sus descendientes! ¡Encima le salvé de Romilda Vane!_

-¿Sabes?

Ella levantó la mirada.

-¿Qué?-dijo con desgana.

-No sé que hemos hecho hoy.

Ella sonrió irónicamente, y notó como las palabras que tenía preparadas para él-en su mayoría expresiones que había usado una o dos veces en toda su vida-se quedaban atoradas en la garganta. Un pequeño latido en su cerebro le impedía que le lanzase un par de improperios y saliese corriendo. Optó por algo más educado.

-Hemos perdido el tiempo. ¿Puedo ser honesta contigo, Harry?

El susodicho clavó sus ojos en ella, y por primera vez en todo el día, una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

-Claro.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-Qué por qué hemos perdido el tiempo.

Y le sorprendió que Harry comprendiese al instante a qué se refería. Él no apartó la mirada de ella, cosa que agradeció.

Suspiró, y siguió mirándola al contestar.

-No me siento cómodo. Contigo. Es decir… no contigo, si no con tu cámara… con el hecho de hacerme fotos. Eso.

Y Hermione, sin remedio, le dedicó una sonrisa apacible, en una clara tregua de sus pensamientos. Sí, que don de la influencia parecía poseer ese muchacho.

-Pero eso lo comprendo. Aún así, preferiría que intentases ser un poco amable.

-Ron se enfada demasiado.

La sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, transformándose en un ceño fruncido.

_¡Qué absurdo!_

-Honestamente, está claro que eres un niño de teta, entonces.

A su alrededor comenzó a llover más copiosamente. Hermione tenía los brazos cruzados (en parte por el frío, en parte por el enfado) y miraba al frente, aunque sin ignorar que el verde se clavaba insistentemente en su perfil. Sin pensarlo, Harry se echó a reír. Y ella, consternada, le observó sin entender.

Sus ojos parpadeaban más de la cuenta.

-No eras tan mordaz el otro día, Hermione Granger.

_¿Y dónde está la gracia?_

Ella rodó los ojos, resopló por segunda vez, y se aventuró hacia la calle. Él dejó de sonreír en cuanto la vio bajo la lluvia. En un impulso fue a seguirla, pero ella alzó la mano, deteniéndole con un gesto.

-¡No te molestes, Harry Potter!-tuvo que gritar, pues el traqueteo de la lluvia contra el suelo y los tejados taponaba sus oídos, ahora sin resguardo-¡No te preocupes!

Y comenzó a correr hacia la izquierda, asegurándose de que el hechizo impermeable sobre su funda aún funcionaba, y dejando al chico sin terminar de comprender su actitud.

* * *

Luna subió las escaleras del piso con tranquilidad. Había ascensor, pero sentía una pequeña claustrofobia que le impedía encerrarse si no era estrictamente necesario.

Miró el timbre con lícita curiosidad, y lo presionó. El sonido del aparato hizo que comenzase a silbar, parada frente a la puerta.

Cuando Hermione la abrió, se topó de frente con Luna. Y esto hizo que en sus ojos se reflejase la sorpresa. Su expresión denotaba claramente que la visita de la chica era completamente inesperada.

-¿Luna?

-Hola, Mony.

-¿Qu-qué querías?

Luna sonrió entonces, de forma casi adorable, aunque ella no fuese consciente. Su mano se dirigió a su oreja, metiendo algunos mechones rubios y rebeldes tras ella. Sus ojos centelleaban bajo la luz del rellano. Su mirada se había centrado en los rizos de Hermione, que aún caían empapados por sus hombros.

Al ver que no respondía, Hermione se hizo a un lado y extendió su brazo, invitándola a pasar. Luna no tardó en meter sus pies bailarines dentro del apartamento, con su característico aire ausente. La puerta se cerró con un leve portazo, y Hermione avanzó por el pasillo, siendo seguida por su amiga.

Luna no hacía ruido al andar. Las tablas de madera no crujían bajo sus pies. Giró la cabeza para cerciorarse de que no estaba levitando, si no que simplemente andaba de forma parsimoniosa. Sus pasos eran cortos y pausados.

Hermione se paró en la entrada del salón, y Luna hizo lo mismo.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

Luna echó la mirada al techo, pensándolo.

-¿Tienes zumo de manzana?

Hermione le sonrió.

-Tengo zumo de manzana.

-Entonces, ¡bebamos zumo de manzana!

Y entró en el salón. Hermione rió por lo bajo, metiéndose en la cocina, mientras Luna se sentaba en el sillón, juntando las piernas y con los pies hacia dentro. Se colocó la varita tras la oreja, quitándose a su vez de nuevo el pelo de la cara, y posó sus manos sobre sus piernas dobladas. Un minuto después apareció su acompañante con una bandeja en la mano, dos vasos y un tetra brik de zumo. Luna recogió sus piernas para dejarla pasar, observando su recorrido, y Hermione se sentó a su lado. Tras servir los vasos, la chica rubia cogió uno y bebió un sorbo, volviendo a dirigir su mirada al techo.

-Luna… ¿has venido aquí para algo especial?

Dirigió sus ojos azules hacia su amiga, que sonreía agradablemente. Luna asintió lentamente, con su sonrisa misteriosa y perpetua, y no dijo nada más. Se formó entonces un silencio que nada tenía de incómodo, más bien era apacible. Hermione, abrumada por la genialidad que desprendía Luna, siguió esperándola, hasta que vio que su mirada parecía fija en ella, y no en cualquier otro lugar.

-Yo no te conozco mucho, Mony, pero creo que eres como… una sandía.

_¡Boom!_

Hermione enarcó una ceja; y tras dos segundos, su interior ya estaba preso de la risa, aunque no quiso que esa risa se manifestase. Conocía poco a Luna, y no sabía si podría tomarse mal que aquello que casi juraba-pues en cada palabra ponía una devoción y creencia infinita-le pareciese gracioso.

-¿Una sandía?

-Las sandías tienen cáscara, y por dentro son dulces y jugosas. Tú eres una sandía… por fuera, mantienes la coraza, pero por dentro eres tierna, casi tiernísima.

La ceja de Hermione fue bajando poco a poco. Y su interior dejó de vibrar repentinamente. Al parecer, Luna la conocía a ella más de lo que ella conocía-_y conoceré, pensó_-a la propia Luna. Hermione carraspeó, intentando recolocar sus pensamientos, alterados ante tal muestra de sinceridad.

-Pero, Luna, eso… eso, honestamente, ¿tiene relación con algo que quieras decirme?

La muchacha sólo sonrió, y bebió otro poco de zumo.

-Me gustaría mucho que me dejases vivir contigo, Mony.

_¡Boom!_

Hermione había quedado muda. Ambas se seguían mirando a los ojos, pero la declaración de Luna le había pillado a la castaña de improviso. No se imaginaba, ni en sus más remotas cavilaciones, que Luna fuese a proponerle vivir juntas. Es más, no proponérselo, si no pedírselo. O sea, que Luna viviría en su piso. Con ella. Las dos.

En un segundo intentó procesar los pros y los contras, pero esos ojos centelleantes no le permitían ser tan racional. Luna parecía segura de sí misma, y a la vez, cómo si no le importase su decisión. Hermione sólo podía verla a ella, ahí parada, con el pelo destartalado y la expresión angelical. Y sólo una pregunta ocupaba su cabeza: ¿Y por qué no?

Sin embargo, formuló otra muy distinta. Necesitaba analizar la situación. No conocía a Luna prácticamente. Sin duda, si aceptase, sería una de las cosas más arriesgadas que había hecho en su vida…

-Pero… ¿tú no tienes ya una casa, Luna?

Luna asintió.

-Y entonces… ¿por qué quieres venirte a vivir a mi casa? A penas me conoces…

-Creo que me apetece mucho.

Rotunda y ligera, como si se tratase de una pluma pesada. Imposible.

Inmediatamente, casi sin remedio, las palabras fluyeron solas por su garganta.

-Bu-bueno… está bien. Creo que no hay problema.

Y otra vez.

_¿Y por qué no?_

Luna le caía bien. Muy bien. Era de esas personas que despiden un aura con vida propia, que devora su alrededor con un encanto lícito y benigno.

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamó, con la misma sonrisa traviesa, pero con el rostro más brillante-Porque, Mony, tú eres una chica-sandía. Las chicas-sandía terminan, al fin y al cabo, siendo controladas por la parte jugosa y dulce, que es lo que más tienen, pero que es más débil. Si fueses una chica-naranja, o una chica-limón… no, entonces no. ¡Una chica-manzana hubiese aceptado en el acto! Pero me gusta que seas como una sandía.

Esta vez, Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada jugosa y dulce, como buena sandía. Y la reconfortó que Luna acentuase la curvatura de sus labios cuando lo hizo.

-¿Es tu fruta favorita?

No contestó. Pero no hizo falta.

Seguía ahí parada, frente a ella, con la mirada fija en todo y fija en nada. Sólo sonreía. Los segundos silenciosos fluyeron como agua escurriéndose en sus manos.

-Creo que papá me espera.

Luna se levantó repentinamente, y Hermione observó como se quedaba de pie, y volvía a guardar la varita entre su falda de vuelo y su chaqueta. Se bebió de un trago el vaso de zumo de manzana y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Entonces la castaña también se levantó.

-Pe-pero Luna, ¿cuándo piensas trasladarte? Digo, tendremos que hablar del tema, yo…

Luna asintió, cortando su discurso.

-Volveré dentro de una hora, ¿te parece bien, Mony?

Hermione, sujeta a un pequeño trance, afirmó con la cabeza, lentamente.

Y la invitada se despidió con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa en la boca, llegando rápidamente hasta el arco que separaba el salón del pasillo, y desapareciendo de su vista. Pocos segundos después, escuchó como la puerta se cerraba.

Pasó un minuto; Hermione se dejó caer sobre el sofá, suspirando. Y pensó.

Pensó en todo lo que la estaba ocurriendo. Pensó, primero, en Luna y sus singularidades, y después, inevitablemente, en Harry Potter y sus absurdos. Pero luego sus cavilaciones derivaron a ella misma, y a que Harry Potter no era tan absurdo, ni ella era tan poco absurda. La situación actual se debía a ella misma, y Harry Potter no tenía, ciertamente, nada de culpa.

* * *

Hermione apareció ese día en el sótano de _Corazón de Bruja _con los párpados caídos, la sonrisa somnolienta y las ojeras prominentes. La llegada de Luna a su apartamento había resultado devastadora.

Apareció en su casa con el pelo chorreando, la mirada grandiosa y la sonrisa deslumbrante. Hasta las desgastadas maletas que portaba parecían nuevas bajo el aura de excitación que se palpaba alrededor suyo.

Había terminado durmiéndose a las tres de la mañana. Y es que esa chica era incansable.

Cuando llegó a la sala de revelado, sólo para tomarse alguno de los cruasanes de Pauline, descubrió que sólo Mike se encontraba en la sala. Él frunció el ceño al verla entrar, ataviado con su particular traje oscuro. Esta vez su corbata constituía de un girasol de dimensiones desproporcionadas; inclusive tenía su forma.

Ella, animada por una seguridad algo retorcida, se carcajeó sin preocupación al pasar a su lado, mirando de reojo la corbata.

-¿Qué tal, Mike?

Mike torció el gesto, y sorbió su café.

-Deberías más bien preguntarte qué tal estás tú.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y tragó apresuradamente el trozo de cruasán que tenía en la boca.

-Mm. Yo estoy perfectamente.

Mike suspiró y soltó-tan repentinamente que por un momento Hermione creyó que estaba poseído-una carcajada traviesa.

-Tienes correo-comentó, y le alcanzó una carta que había sobre la mesa, estirando el brazo hasta que Hermione pudo cogerla.-Al parecer… debe de ser muy placentero tu trabajo, digo, para ti.

La situación quedó en una especie de suspense. Ella, con el ceño fruncido, intentando adivinar lo escondido en sus palabras, bajó lentamente la mirada hacia la carta, y sus ojos se abrieron levemente, lo suficiente como para que Mike soltara otra carcajada.

Bien, al parecer sólo estaba poseído de estupidez, como siempre.

-¿Se te han subido los colores?-preguntó él, aún divertido.

-Es obvio que no-contestó, recobrando su expresión algo mordaz reservada para él.

Pasó el tiempo lentamente. Hermione observaba la carta entre sus manos, casi esperando que se abriese sola. Mike no paraba de enfocar sus ojos hacia ella, bebiendo descuidadamente de su taza. Una gota de café cayó en su corbata.

Hermione le dio la espalda, avanzando un par de pasos hasta llegar a la mesa donde se encontraban las bebidas.

-Y dime… ¿tienes correspondencia personal con tu cliente? Qué original-comentó él, intentando sonar totalmente desinteresado, mientras rascaba el lugar donde había caído el café. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa burlesca al verle hacer eso, ya mirando hacía él.

-¿Sabes qué existe un cosa llamada varita mágica que limpiaría esa mancha al instante? Digo, por si te interesa saberlo.

Ella había obviado totalmente su pregunta, y Mike supo que no tenía intención alguna de contestarle.

Él intentó sonsacarle más, sin hacer mucho caso a su observación-Lo sé. En realidad, lo único que no sé es por qué…

-¡¡Bonjour!!

Mike se vio de repente atrapado entre los brazos de una radiante Pauline. Su pelo trenzado a la perfección y su expresión de pura felicidad dejaba claro que era la única que se había levantado de buen humor esa mañana.

Aunque, bueno, Mike siempre aparecía ante sus ojos con la misma expresión, así que era difícil diferenciar su buen humor de su humor de perros.

Hermione sonrió ante su llegada. Pero Mike no parecía disfrutarlo tanto. Y la chica agradeció interiormente el cambio repentino de ambiente tras su llegada, pues eso evitaba escuchar los sin-sentido que soltaba el chico por la boca.

-¡Pau, Pau…! ¡Déjame respirar!

La chica se separó de él, plantándole un beso en la mejilla, y sin dejar de parecer extasiada.

-¿Y por qué te fuiste tan rápido esta mañana, Micky…

-¡No me llames así!

-… si sabías que te iba a preparar el desayuno?

Mike frunció el ceño, repentinamente incrédulo.

-Te intenté despertar, y tú seguías roncando.

Pauline abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero sin importarle nada su comentario.

-¿Ronco? ¿Ronco?-comenzó a preguntar, mirando de repente a Hermione. Ella, risueña, se encogió de hombros mientras bebía de la taza de té. Se había olvidado momentáneamente de la carta, que había posado sobre la mesa. Realmente, le encantaba escuchar a la pareja. Era como una pequeña y fabulosa distracción en su actual mundo caótico.

-Por supuesto que lo haces…-murmuró él. Pauline rió.

-Bueno, otra cosa que añadir a mi lista de defectos encantadores-dijo despreocupadamente, guiñándole un ojo a su compañera de profesión. Ella rió de nuevo.

Golpeó contra ellos un silencio repentino y calmante mientras Pau se dirigía a hacerse un chocolate bien caliente. Esto le hizo recordar el frío que despertaba el vaho en los coches y el aliento desangelado de los viandantes.

Londres se había despertado con el cielo ennegrecido y los árboles desprovistos de la mitad de su resguardo. Sin embargo, a Hermione le encantaba el otoño. Quizá porque nunca le gustaron ni las minifaldas ni los bikinis, cosas que en verano abundaban y que en primavera empezaban a hacerse notar. En otoño e invierno ella podía enfundarse aquel viejo jersey perteneciente a su madre, o la primera bufanda que fue capaz de terminar, e ir por la calle más a gusto que nunca, con el destartalado cabello suelto para propiciarle algo más de calor a su cuerpo.

De repente, un golpe en su hombro derecho le hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó curiosamente Pauline, ya con la bebida humeante en su mano. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en el nombre del remitente.

Su estómago se revolvió al descubrir que "esto" no era otra cosa que la carta.

La carta de Harry Potter.

Le dio el último (y contundente) trago a su té y le arrebató el sobre de las manos.

-¡Nada interesante!

Sonrió para borrarle de la cara el gesto escéptico del rostro de su compañera, que había producido que una de sus cejas se alzase peligrosamente.

Mike rió.

-Pau, ¿no ves qué no está bien cotillear la correspondencia privada ajena?-dijo el chico en claro tono sarcástico.

Bien, era de esperar, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dejar en libertad su lengua _viperina_.

-¿Sabes, ratón?-comentó en clara referencia a Micky Mouse, aunque sin resultar despectiva.-No es correspondencia privada.

-¿Ratón?

-¡Entonces déjame leerla! Por favor-suplicó la francesa, portando con una sonrisa inocente en los labios.

-Pero… no sé.

-_¿__S'il vous plaît?_

Hermione pasó del gesto confundido de Mike al rostro emocionado de Pauline en cuestión de segundos.

Y toda preocupación se quitó de un plumazo. Total, cualquier cosa que dijese la carta no era ciertamente _privada_. No se imaginaba nada que pudiese avergonzarla o desatase la histeria en Pauline y el ser sarcástico en Mike. Así que relajó los músculos de la cara y sonrió con naturalidad.

-Claro.

Pauline y Mike sonrieron a la vez, aunque cada sonrisa con un matiz diferente.

-¿Y a qué esperas?-comentó la castaña con cierto deje de emoción.-¡_Allez_, Hermione!

Asintió. Estaba relajada, mucho más que antes. Abrió el sobre, dejando los bordes pulcramente perfectos. Y después sacó el fino pergamino con lentitud, siendo atentamente observaba por sus acompañantes. Desdobló el papel con cuidado, y una parrafada de tinta negra llegó inmediatamente a sus ojos.

Se aclaró la garganta.

* * *

_A Hermione:_

_El día de ayer no me comporté como debía. Sé que nuestro pacto está claro y no lo cumplí. No sé tu dirección, ni pretendo saberla, por eso te envío la carta a la revista. Lo siento. Sólo quería citarte de nuevo para enmendar los errores de ayer. Esta vez dejaré que me fotografíes, y te aseguro que Ron no estará presente. Cuando acepté nuestro trato lo hice porque tú me hiciste creer que no eras como las demás. Y lo sigo creyendo. Me proporcionas confianza. Creo que, ante todo, eres una profesional. Intentaré valerme de esa percepción que tengo de ti para no actuar como un estúpido._

_Te espero a las 16:30 en la esquina de la calle Warriot._

_Gracias._

_Harry J. Potter_

* * *

_Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac, Tic…_

-Oh, qué…

-No digas nada.

-… ¿amable?-. Pauline sonrió inocentemente llevándose la taza a los labios. De repente, Hermione frunció el ceño, pensativa; y la francesa abrió mucho los ojos mientras se apresuraba a tragar.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡¿No piensas ir?!

Hermione negó.-No es eso. Sí voy a ir, pero… ¿qué significa la jota?

-¿Eh?

-La jota-. Y le tendió la carta para que entendiese. Pauline la miró un segundo mientras bebía de nuevo de su taza.

-Es James-. Ambas chicas giraron la cabeza hacia Mike, que se encontraba algo alejado, apoyado en el borde de la mesa. Él se acercó, dejando la taza vacía en el camino sobre la mesa, y señaló sobre el papel la mencionada letra-Significa James.

Hermione sonrió repentinamente-Es bonito. ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Bah-profirió Mike, restándole importancia-Es que muchas veces escriben su nombre completo en la prensa. Lo raro es que tú no lo supieses…

Hermione enarcó una ceja y, acto seguido, rodó ambos ojos. Pauline se terminó el chocolate con aires divertidos.

-Bueno, me voy. Que os vaya bien el día.

Cuando se dirigía a la salida, notó una mano reteniendo su brazo, y se giró, observando como Pauline la sujetaba.

-Espera, ¡espera! Tengo noticias…

-_Cotilleos_-puntualizó Mike, murmurando.

-… ¡qué te podrían interesar!-prosiguió la castaña, sin prestar atención al comentario de su pareja.

Soltó su agarre, y Hermione se dio completamente la vuelta, quedando frente a ella.

-¿Noticias?

Pauline se acercó hacia Hermione, con aires de secretismo. Mike miró a ambas de reojo-Melinda vuelve de su viaje a Copenhague la semana que viene.

Aguardó en silencio a que Hermione dijese algo. Pauline parecía extrañamente emocionada con aquella revelación. Sin embargo, su compañera no parecía sentir nada de especial mención.

-Ah, bien-dijo Hermione, sonriendo.-Así podré hablar con ella de una vez. Creo que soy de las pocas personas que no conocen a su jefe.

Pauline negó lentamente-No es tan bueno. Las otras (y con _"otras"_ se refería claramente a las anteriores ocupantes del puesto de Hermione) fueron despedidas tras su primer contacto con Melinda. Creo que deberías prepararte concienzudamente.

Hermione negó, como antes la francesa, pero ella con un toque muy diferente. Sonreía.

-No te preocupes. Creo… creo que lo haré bien. Aún tengo una semana para enseñarle algo de provecho-agregó, dando suaves palmaditas a la funda de su apreciada cámara.-Nos vemos, Pauline. Mike.

El susodicho levantó levemente la taza en señal de despedida, y Hermione se giró, comenzando a andar hacia la puerta.

La normalidad se fue. Y la tranquilidad. El suspiro que colgaba de sus labios fue expulsado a una velocidad alarmante.

No tenía suficiente con Harry Potter. Ahora venía Melinda a poner la guinda al pastel

_Genial_

Su mañana empeoraba por momentos.

¿Sería su tarde mejor?

* * *

Estaba decidida. Profunda e irremediablemente decidida. Él era el que había _exigido_ su compañía en aquella tarde lluviosa; él era el que había reconocido su error.

Así que tendría que darle algo a cambio. Debería. Como una recompensa por su comportamiento.

Hermione sonrió mientras se deslizaba apresuradamente por la húmeda acera, agradeciendo el grosor de sus calcetines. Sus deportivas desgastadas dejaban traspasar parte de aquella humedad y aquel frío reinante, que hubiesen resultado molestos si no fuese porque había sido precavida.

Como siempre.

Estaba de buen humor. Exultante, se podría decir. Harry Potter no iba a suponer un problema para ella.

No _debería_ suponerlo.

No notaba que, quizá, se estaba adelantando a los hechos. Hermione Granger no solía aventurarse. No se precipitaba a no ser que tuviese con anterioridad una certeza clara, un fundamento sólido que la dijese que lo que ella quería que pasase, iba a ocurrir.

Pero estaba vez estaba siendo arriesgada (por supuesto, a su manera). Y por eso la sonrisa aguardaba sin inmutarse en su cara.

Había estado todo lo que restaba de mañana pensando en su encuentro con Melinda. Esto sólo le había frustrado, pues no se sentía preparada, por mucho que quisiese aparentarlo delante de sus compañeros de profesión. Sin embargo, cerca de las tres y media, metida en la ducha, tuvo una idea repentina que hizo que su día mejorase notablemente.

Y seguro que Melinda rogaría por publicar aquello que ella le iba a dar.

O, bueno, que creía iba a poder darle sin problemas.

_Sin problemas_

Resultaba tan relativo… pero su mente cerciorada no creía en que pudiese haber, esa tarde, alguna fisura en su_ plan._ Más que plan, en su brillante idea.

Por supuesto, no iba a obligar a Harry Potter a nada.

Se aferró a su capacidad de razonamiento.

Llegó tan rápido, sin pensar, que Harry no pudo evitar mirarla con los ojos abiertos. Muy abiertos, sin estar acostumbrado a verla tan entusiasmada en sus pocos encuentros.

Ella tenía una mano en el pecho, recobrando el aliento por la pequeña carrera. No le gustaba ser impuntual, y sentía la necesidad de llegar lo más rápido posible a la _cita._

Y, cuando alzó la cabeza para mirarle, pasado un segundo, su idea se derrumbó.

Harry percibió el cambio en su expresión, y se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

Él no iba a querer. No iba a querer porque no merecía que nada más fuese explotado. Ya lo era su imagen; no deberían serlo también sus palabras.

Era más importante la dignidad de una persona que la complacencia a un superior (y más si con cualquier mínima cosa sobre el famoso joven resultaba complacido)

-¿Hermione?

Ella respiró hondo, reservando la sonrisa que llevaba consigo para otro momento.

-¿Si?

Las comisuras de la boca de Harry se alzaron levemente.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella dejó manifestar un poquito de aquel gesto interno.

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿podemos irnos?

Hermione asintió.

-¿A dónde?

Harry se encogió de hombros y desplegó sus ojos hacia el cielo ennegrecido.

-Va a llover.

El tono de su voz era monótono, como si hubiese repetido aquella afirmación varias veces aquel día. Hermione se percató de ello, por supuesto, y lo ligó directamente con el poco entusiasmo que debía tener por su especie de cita.

Cita. Seguía sin sonarle bien, ya que el común significado de esa palabra no era, en ningún caso, aplicable a ellos.

Su corazón se enfrió un poco tras su deducción. O sea, que la carta era pura cortesía.

Pero eso no debería importarle. La cortesía era una de las bases cuando se comenzaba una relación entre dos desconocidos.

Relación. Tenía sólo una semana para profundizarla antes de ser despedida por no cumplir las expectativas que en ella se tenían puestas. Y aunque no le agradase de ninguna manera su trabajo, era algo necesario. El mundo mágico no tenía muchas opciones que le permitiesen cumplir sus dos objetivos: cobrar una suma importante, que le hiciese ahorrar dinero rápidamente (tenía cuatro meses para conseguir un colchón que fuese lo suficientemente amplio para no trabajar hasta verano, y no gastar innecesariamente el dinero de sus padres) y la suficiente libertad para poder prepararse para su examen de ingreso en el ministerio, aunque aún no había decidido qué departamento escoger.

-¿Hermione?

El nombre en sus labios tembló ligeramente, como si temiese pronunciarlo. Ella volvió a mirarle.

-Dime.

-Sólo vamos a andar, ya encontraremos algún lugar donde poder resguardarnos si empieza a llover.

Ella bajó la cabeza, asintiendo.

Y fue, sin duda, una de las cosas más raras que había sentido en su vida cuando Harry comenzó a caminar y ella se posó a su lado sin objeciones. Las manos en su cámara de fotos, y los ojos en el suelo.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No sentía, no podía sacar la cámara y empezar a fotografiarle sin decir nada. Pero tampoco podía hablarle. Sus labios temblaban. No sabía qué demonios decir, qué demonios hacer, más que caminar y esperar.

Sentía el verde intenso clavado en su coronilla; estaba cien por cien segura. Cuando le miró para cerciorarse, sus miradas quedaron congeladas mientras caminaban. De repente, escucharon un fuerte pitido. El sonido de un claxon ensordecedor. Ambos miraron a su derecha, donde un coche había frenado en seco al cruzar ellos sin mirar.

Hermione alzó la mano, disculpándose, y Harry soltó una repentina carcajada.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Hermione, con el ceño fruncido a causa de su risa. Harry guardó una sonrisilla en sus labios.

-Puedes hacerlo. _Te permito_ hacerlo.

-¿Me permites hacer qué?

Él dirigió durante un segundo la mirada a su cámara fotográfica, y luego la devolvió a su lugar de origen, los ojos de su acompañante.

Hermione entendió todo. Y le asustó más que él también hubiese entendido todo.

La conexión mental. ¿Acaso podía leer el pensamiento? ¿Era tan sutil su manejo de la legemerancia que podía inmiscuirse en su cabeza sin que ella notase nada?

-Hazlo. Ya estoy _resignado_-frunció un poco los labios al decir esa palabra, como estando algo disconforme-a ello.

Hermione no pudo guardárselo, ignorando un poco su comentario.

-¿Sabes usar legemerancia?

Harry frunció el ceño por su repentino cambio de tema.

-Tuve un profesor que intentó enseñarme, sí…

Hermione abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-… pero siempre he sido un negado.

Ella suspiró aliviada, de repente. Sonriendo, también.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo, con el ceño aún fruncido al ver su muestra de alivio.

-Es que me sorprendió que me animases a fotografiarte, cuando era eso justo lo que se estaba debatiendo en mi interior en ese momento. Tengo el deber de hacerlo, pero no quiero.

-Puedo comprenderlo; eso nos ha pasado a todos alguna vez.

Y atisbó la melancolía que se formó en sus ojos esmeraldas. Supo a ciencia cierta a qué se refería.

Él más que nadie había tenido que hacer cosas en la vida por deber, y no por gusto. Nadie quiere el peso del mundo bajo sus hombros, ni más ni menos. El más grande de los deberes. Ser el héroe intachable que todos necesitan, y sin quererlo, era más duro que todas las cosas que Hermione había echo por deber juntas. Este pensamiento logró que ella le sonriese, ahora más patente dentro suyo lo conmovedor que resultaba si quiera imaginar las cosas por las que él debía de haber pasado.

Una idea, temerosa de salir a la luz, hizo aparición deslumbrante en su cabeza.

Miró el cartel de la calle donde se encontraban. Empezaba a lloviznar.

No estaba muy lejos.

Harry pasó sus ojos ausentes por el rostro de Hermione, y le tranquilizó un poco verla sonreír, mirando hacia atrás.

-¿Nos movemos? Empieza a llover.-Su mirada verde se dirigió al cielo. Hermione giró el cuello rápidamente y asintió.

-Vamos.

Apremió el paso, esperando que él la siguiese. Así ocurrió.

Y en unos diez minutos, comenzó a diluviar.

-¡¿Adónde vamos?! ¡Hermione!, ahí hay una cafetería!

Ambos se cubrían con sus brazos. Ella negó.

Dos minutos, y se metió bajo un portal. Harry la siguió a regañadientes. Él meneó la cabeza como un perro mojado, y Hermione se rió por bajo, habiéndole visto por el rabillo del ojo mientras rebuscaba en su bolso.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Hermione? ¡Hemos pasado por muchos lugares desde que empezó a llover!

Ella negó.

-No puedo hacerte fotografías en un bar. **No puedo.**

-¿Por qué?

-Captas demasiada atención. La gente se inmiscuye. No me gusta.

-¿Y dónde quieres…?

Se cayó, observando el llavero que tintineaba en su mano derecha, recién sacado del bolso. Ella le sonrió, e introdujo la llave en la puerta negra.

Harry tragó.

-¿Tu casa?

La puerta se abrió con un pequeño chirrido, y ella la dejó así, aguardándole.

-Estaremos más cómodos aquí, creo. Tengo café caliente, y gratis.

Pero él no sonrió. Y ella suspiró.

-Harry, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Es… raro. No me conoces.

Hermione negó.

-No personalmente, pero podría apostar a que no eres un psicópata que va a asesinarme mientras te sirvo el café.

Harry sonrió, nervioso, y Hermione alzó las cejas.

-¿Y entonces…?

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Y por qué no aprovechas y me haces una foto ahora? Mírame, estoy empapado. Seguro que a Melinda eso le encanta.

Ella suspiró, divertida.

-Harry…-comenzó, metiendo completamente su figura en el portal.

-¿Eh?

-_¿Subes?_

**Capítulo 7 en marcha. Y prometo, y lo cumpliré, mucha menos tardanza. Gracias por molestarte en leer.**

**Elen-tt**


End file.
